Una nueva profecia
by merylune
Summary: La guerra termino y solo quedaba la paz o eso se creia hasta que una nueva profecia aparecio, los cinco elegidos los cinco herederos de las casas deberan tener a sus herederos a sus 17 años! pero quien demonios son los de Huppleppuf y Ravenclaw...la heredera de Rowina tendra que tener al hijo de Harry y Malfoy! FANFIC EN PAUSA
1. la profecia

Esta historia me pertenece, la escribo sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y espero les guste la primer relato de esta humilde amateur en las historias de "Harry Potter"

Mi escrito se basa después de la guerra y matar a Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione y demás regresaron a cursar un último año en Hogwarts en llamado nuevo "octavo año" donde se desarrollara una nueva profecía inventada por mi jejeje y pues no esta al cien por ciento apegada a los datos históricos dados en los libros, asi que disfrútenla

Pd: 1-aparecen Draco, Zabinni, Nott y Pansy pero son buenos y están arrepentidos de todo lo que paso

2- Sirius y Dumbledore estan con vida

3- Habra escenas subidas de tono (lemon) asi que menores abstenerse de leer y si no eres seguidor de este genero saltate las partes XD

4- perdon faltas de ortografia de antemano y mayusculas o signos de puntuación mal colocados XD no se me da bien

5- ultimo, lo que este en cursiva son pensamientos ah y es un harry y Hermione algo turbo pero bueno XD

Todo empezo una mañana, un primero de septiembre para ser precisos en la estacion, miles de jóvenes bajaban del tren en busca de carruajes para ser llevados a la tan prestigiosa y famosa escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria donde aprenderian a ser magos y brujas tan poderosos como el legendario trio dorado, que el año anterior habian efrentado a Voldemort y sus secuaces hasta derrotarlo

-bien mione este sera el año final, por fin terminaremos este infierno

-Ron la escuela no es un infierno! Y deja ya de quejarte solo porque te obligaron a venir, tu madre aun no acepta que Fred y George dejaran la escuela en su ultimo año

-Ademas, recuerda amigo que este año sera tranquilo y en paz y podras disfrutar de tu nueva novia

Ante este ultimo comentario de su mejor amigo harry,el joven Wesley se sonrojo violentamente al acordarse del insignificante detalle, de que ahora el era el novio oficial de nada menos que Luna Lovengood de Ravenclaw, hecho que sucedió dos semanas después del fin de la guerra cuando entendio que su "amor" por Hermione no era mas que un capricho

-Estas celoso por que no tienes novia y mi hermana te dejo por…"ese"

-Te dije y te repito, lo nuestro fue un antojo y lo que tiene con "ese" como le llamas parece ser sincero

-Sincero, eso nunca…él…nunca sera sincero es un maldito mortifago por el amor a merlin harry

- Ron, Draco cambio, todo lo que sucedió fue por que queria proteger a su madre, el nunca quiso hacernos daño, entiendelo de una vez

-Nunca, me oyes mione, nunca lo aceptare…es y sera siempre un…mejor cambiemos de tema si

- de acuerdo, pero al menos tratalo con su nombre o su apellido seria mucho pedirte

- sabes, nunca crei que tu y Malfoy pudieran llevarse bien, no después de siete años prácticamente insultandote y haciendote la vida imposible

-lo se, te entiendo pero mira que es un buen amigo, si lo conoces a fondo

- Miones, Ron tiene razon que tal si dejamos el asunto Malfoy-cuñado de Ron- de lado si jejeje

-Tu tambien Harry? Jajaja mira como me rio, que gracioso eres, crei que entendias la situación pero por lo visto aun no

-espera…entiendo, solo dejame digerir todo con calma, mira que tres meses son muy poco para olvidar, las mujeres son mas sensibles y perdonan con mas facilidad—dicha esata frase el joven potter miro de reojo a su compañera y mejor amiga, quien concientemente le volvio la cara-

- Hablando de digerir; creo que ya llegamos y muero por ver el festin de hoy!

-lo ves Ron, algo hay de la escuela que te guste

- ahhh ya callate Hermione!

Todos los estudiantes entraron al castillo y seguidamente bajo la tutela de Hagrit y demas profesores, tomaron rumbo hacia el gran comedor, los antiguos alumnos se ubicaron en sus respectivas mesas, mientras los de primer año se mantuvieron de pie en fila para ser ubicados

-Buenos dias nuevos magos y brujas, soy el director Albus Dumbledore y el dia de hoy les dare un pequeño mensaje: todos aquí sabemos que Hogwarts es un colegio con mucha historia tragica pero al fin luego de muchos años, se puede caminar en paz por los pasillos; bueno, los fantasmas si deambulan pero no se asusten, sin mas les doy una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes y a los del nuevo octavo quienes lucharon arduamente durante la guerra para traer la paz, sin mas…profesora Mcgonagall el sombrero seleccionador

-Enseguida Director, niños conforme los llame vendran y tomaran aisento en este pequeño banco para asignarlos a sus respectivas casas…Mery Lune ven y sientate pero antes de elegir una casa el sombrero hara su respectiva presentacion, para quitarles le miedo

"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura  
y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,  
los fundadores del colegio creían  
que jamás se separarían.  
Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.  
Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse  
a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?  
Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,  
a ellos podía compararse.  
Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros  
toda la triste y lamentable historia.  
Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
que tengan pura ascendencia."  
Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
de probada inteligencia."  
Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
que hayan logrado hazañas."  
Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,  
y trataré a todos por igual."  
Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores  
acogía en su casa a los que quería.  
De este modo las casas y sus fundadores  
mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.  
Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía  
durante largos años de felicidad,  
Estando aún con vida  
se repartieron a cuantos venían  
pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo  
cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos  
y en el hoyo?

Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:  
me levanto de su cabeza,  
y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera  
para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera

hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,  
que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.  
Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,  
había sostenido nuestra escuela  
se pelearon entre ellas  
y, divididas, todas querían dominar.  
yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa  
porque esa es mi misión,  
pero este año iré más lejos,  
escuchad atentamente mi canción:  
aunque estoy condenado a separaros  
creo que con eso cometemos un error.  
Aunque debo cumplir mi deber  
y cada año tengo que dividiros,  
sigo pensando que así no lograremos  
eliminar el miedo que tenemos.  
Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,  
las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,  
y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado  
por malignas fuerzas externas, solo

La verdad, los verdaderos herederos

Uniran la amistad que una vez se perdio

De los hijos de sus hijos

Nueva magia nacera y asi

el mundo magico no perecera

de nuevo las cuatro casas

juntas estaran aunque una de ellas

es la que mas sacrificara

Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.  
Que comience la Selección."

Luego de una larga selección los alumnos se sentaron a sus mesas a deleitarse del gran banquete, pero las palabras del sombreo aun seguían presentes, nuevas amenzas atacara? O solo es una manera de asustarlos

-harry…

-dime Ron…

-El sombrero bromeaba verdad, sabes que la ultima vez que advirtió Voldemort aparecio

-lo se, pero sabemos bien que Voldemort esta muerto

-si pero…y si algo mas va a pasar?, sabes no seria una tradición de años si pasaramos este tranquilos

- comprendo, solo tranquilicémonos puede que solo sea una broma, nada malo va a pasar

-cuando alguien dice eso, siempre pasa algo malo

- ya veremos entonces, después de todo que seria peor que Voldemort…

Y al terminar su frase el colegio comenzo a temblar en el cielo del gran comedor, las luces se apagaron y una leyenda en fuego aparecio, miles de ojos abiertos y caras asustadas ante aquellas palabras, que e inicio del fin marcaban

"Han pasado miles de años, la magia que nos unia ya se acabo, el colegio y todo su poder, el mundo magico y alrededor, todos quedran sin magia si no nace el sucesor.

Cuatro fundadores se reuniran, cuatro fundadores renaceran, bajo la misma luna llena del dia mas poderoso; veran la luz del mundo como un milagro glorioso, mas la oscuridad los persigue y su poder querran.

De la union del valor y la astucia con la sabiduria la que mas que todos sufriria porque su tarea sera traer a dos seres magicos en un mismo lugar pero dos seres que su sangre no compartiran pero el amor siempre tendran, los mas trabajadores se uniran tambien para formar dos seres poderosos en nombre del bien

Un año de tiempo solo eso tendran, y de nuevo los fundadores a este mundo llegaran, la amistad y el amor, nuevos lazos forjaran para que nuevamente la magia retome su lugar.


	2. el significado de la profecia

-Harry dijistes que nada pasaria, que nada malo iba a suceder!

-calmate Ron, esto..pues…se va de mis manos

-QUE! HARRY QUE!, alli lo dice claramente, si no se cumple lo que sea que dice alli el mundo magico se quedara sin magia y sabes que si eso sucede todos desapareceremos!

-no exageres, talvez se refiera a otra cosa, otra situación

-en serio y que parte de "el mundo magico y alrededor, todos quedran sin magia si no nace el sucesor" no esta claro y puede darse a interpretaciones

-ahhh no lo se! Aquí la que sabe todo es Mione…Mione!

- harry deja de gritarme estoy a tu lado y ya se que quieres, que descifre esa cosa alli escrita no?

-claro, tu puedes eres la mejor y mas inteligente del colegio no?

-no, no soy la mejor, sabes que Draco tambien esta a mi nivel

-bueno Malfoy no esta aquí sentado

-es verdad -Hermione se volteo hacia la mesa de los Slytherins en busca de su nuevo amigo—Draco ven!

-que quieres Herms?-el rubio platinado se acerco a ella tranquilamente—

-necesito tu ayuda para resolver eso del techo

-un Slytherins?, no seria mejor un Ravenclaw son los inteligentes o no?

- ya calla, sabes que no hay quien supere a los premios anuales y esos somos tu y yo

-de acuerdo, ya, no es necesario que me supliques

-escuchame huron oxigenado, nadie te esta rogando

- bueno sangre impura, si no me ruegas no te ayudo

- te teñiste mucho esa cabeza no te rogare!

-bueno ya, dejemos los halagos para después tu novio potter me mira muy mal

- que ya te lo he dicho, no es mi novio!

-si, como sea vamos por partes no?

-de acuerdo-hermione aparecio pergamino y una pluma con su tintero, escribiendo en el la dichosa profesia- ahora veamos…

-muy lenta comelibros, ya descifre esa parte

-he?...malfoy! ahorrate los halagos no?-harry miro de mala manera a Malfoy adviriendole silenciosamente para que se controlara-

-ok…bueno la primer parte significa que debera nacer el sucesor de alguien

- oh, eres un genio…HASTA RON DEDUCIRIA ESO!

-calla, la segunda parte significa algo mas serio, los herederos de las cuatro casas deberan aparecer y…fundar nuevos herederos

-que dices!,…bueno Draco es verdad pero sabes que parte de los fundadores o sus sucesores son tu y harry cierto?

-….

- olvidastes que eres el principe de Slytherins y su sucesor! Y que harry es el sucesor de Gryffindor!

- detalles insignificante Granger

-se nota que te sorprendio, o talves la idea de ser padre o no huroncito—y la mirada de burla y la sonrisa socarrona surcaron el rostro de la castaña-

- callate y descifra en vez de hablar estupideces

-que quieres que descifre si lo que sigue es mas claro que el agua "cuatro fundadores renaceran, bajo la misma luna llena del dia mas poderoso" que dia es el mas poderoso para un mago?

-31 de octubre—respondio en un susurro harry que hasta el momento se habia mantenido en silencio-

-exacto harry, ese dia sera el que naceran los fundadores

-en otras los hijos de harry y Draco?-Ron se unio a la conversación, en ese instante medio colegio estaba arremolinando a los dos jóvenes que intentaban descifrar todo-

-si, pero no solo los de ellos, aquí dice cuatro fundadores, asi que los sucesores de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tambien tendran que nacer

-Mione, estas segura de ello, no malinterpretan?

- no, estoy segura harry, tu y Draco ademas de dos personas mas seran padres el 31 de octubre del año que sigue

-pero si faltan un año y un mes!

-potter, crees que tenemos ese tiempo, eres lento ademas de cuatro ojos!

-que dices Malfoy, explicate!

-si los bebes deben nacer ese dia solo tenemos 5 meses para encontrar los otros sucesores y poner manos a la obra a principios de febrero sino antes

-manos a la obra?

- si quieres que sea mas claro, tener sexo!

-Malfoy! Cuida tu lengua

- Herms a este punto deberias agradecer que no estoy gritando

-lo se, estas demaciado impactado aun, te quedan como cinco minutos para asimilarlo antes que explotes

-mejor sigamos con esto…

-ok, veamos….diablos no entiendo nada!

-ya te dije sabelotodo, por partes…" union del valor y la astucia con la sabiduria"…es claro Slytherins, gryffindor y Ravenclaw, los dotes de cada casa

-eso lo entiendo oxigenado, lo que no entiendo es la parte siguiente "la que mas que todos sufriria porque su tarea sera traer a dos seres magicos en un mismo lugar pero dos seres que su sangre no compartiran pero el amor siempre tendran", que Ravenclaw es mujer esta claro,lo del amor tambien sus padres los querran…pero lo de antes…rayos que difícil!

-si no supiera que es imposible que una mujer se embarase de dos hombres a la vez, talvez eso tendria significado..pero…es imposible

-definitivamente alla va tu ultima neurona, como crees eso Malfoy

-mira Granger solo razono

- pero si se puede embarazar una mujer de dos hombres, un embarazo magico- y la tierna sonrisa de Luna y sus ojos juguetones captaron por primera vez la mirada de todo el colegio—

-que dices amor?, estas jugando no? Es otro de tus cuentos sin sentido cierto?

-no, Ron amorcito, mi madre me conto una historia hace muchos años antes de morir ella, por eso lo digo

-lo ves es una historia, un cuento—Ron seguia negandose a la posible idea-

-eres conciente que en el mundo magico todo cuento existio en verdad

-pe..pe..pero…ahhh ya no se que pensar…malfoy y harry embarazando a una misma mujer?...que horror!—el cuerpo del pelirrojo y su azabache amigo fueron recorridos por un tremendo escalofrío-

-cierra la boca comadreja, eso nunca pasara, es un invento de tu novia para fastidiarme!

-no es invento, mi mama me aseguro que era verdad—replico luna-

-eso lo averiguamos después,-hermione suspiro profundamente—ahora sigamos con esa posible teoria es lo unico que nos queda

-de acuerdo, pero si salen con mas idioteces me largo

-bueno Malfoy ya explotastes, es definitivo

-mira como me rio herms jajaa sigue traduciendo mejor

-" los mas trabajadores se uniran tambien para formar dos seres poderosos en nombre del bien" los trabajadores son los de Hufflepuff , pero los dos? Son dos sucesores?

- Helga Hufflepuff tubo gemelos cuando fue madre, no lees de historia?

-si Draco, solo que…bueno no me acorde en este instante

-si helga tubo gemelos y cada uno descendientes puede existir la posibilidad que sean dos sucesores y no uno

-esto esta mas complicado conforme indagamos

Hermione se levanto y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, movimientos que nadie dejo de mirar en silencio, si la magia del mundo magico dependia de Hermione y Draco, nadie emitiria sonido hasta averiguar todo, al cabo de unos minutos Hermione retomo su lugar al lado de Draco

-ya entendi el mensaje final, un año de tiempo tendran, es exactamente casi el mismo tiempo de ahora al 31 de octubre y bueno se reitera que ese dia naceran los fundadores que seran amigos y la magia retomara su curso normal

-bien ahora solo falta aclara el punto loco de Luna—malfoy miraba sobre varias cabezas, hasta toparse con su director, cualquier movimiento o gesto delataria si ese cuento era verdad o falso—

-estudiantes, tomen asientos por favor, la situación es seria y dadas las circunstancias debemos tomar medidas drasticas-el director comenzo a hablar intentando calmar los animos—sabemos de dos herederos de las cuatro casas solo nos faltan tres mas, los dos posibles de Hufflepuff y la heredera de Ravenclaw

-director Dumbledore—harry levanto la mano algo inseguro—

-dime muchacho—el viejo director le sonrio calidamente para insitarlo a hablar—

-si eso que supuestamente tradujimos es correcto que sucedera ahora?

-es sencillo, buscaremos a los tres posibles herederos faltantes y al iniciar febrero pues tendran que poner manos a la obra, aunque siendo una situación unica, espero yo, que con una vez que hayan practicado el acto del amor por nombrarlo de alguna manera no tan vulgar, dejaran embarazada a su pareja y solo quedaria esperar a que nazcan los bebes

-ESTA LOCO VERDAD!-el grito del principe de Slytherins nos e hizo esperar—

-señor Malfoy, entiendo su situación compartir una mujer la misma noche con su ex -enemigo jurado no es placentero, pero no queda otra solucion

-QUE!—y ahora el sucesor de gryfindor harry potter fue el que rompio el silencio-

-señor potter entiendo tambien su frustración, pero la persona que mas sufrira es la de la profecía esla chica; debera acostarse con ambos una misma noche y llevar en su vientre no uno sino dos pequeños de diferente padre, pongase a pensar en ella tambien

Y el silencio total rondo el gran comedor, nadie queria opinar, nadie queria hablar, la idea cruzaba por todas las cabezas alli presentes, pero solo dos de ellas pensaban que eso seria lo peor para harry y Draco, uno estaba libre, pero y Malfoy no tenia ya una novia que diria ella al respecto?

Los ojos verdes de la chica pelirroja miraban profundamente a los chocolates de la castaña, estaba decidido el destino en separarlos? Y mas ahora que entre ellas sabian que el amor que profesaban las unas por los otros seria imposible de continuar…

Agradezco a todos y todas las que siguen este relato, mil gracias por el poyo ^_^ espero no defraudarlos


	3. se revelan los secretos o no?

Después de lo que parecio ser el recibimiento mas inesperado y sorprendente de la historia del colegio magico, cada estudiante camino hasta su sala comun pensando y lamentandose el destino de los elegidos…bueno ser padre a la edad de 17 años era algo impensable y mientras eso sucedia un grupo de personas hablaban seriamente en la sala comun de los premios anuales

-y que haran ahora?-una simple pregunta de una rubia rompio la tension-

-tu que crees lunatica?, no tenemos muchas opciones o si?

-mira huron que seas la pareja de mi hermanita, no te da derecho de llamar asi a mi novia, me oíste!

-tranquilo amor, esa es su forma de tratarme bien como cuando discute con Hermione, es su forma de mostrar afecto y cariño—y una especie de gruñido seguido de un sonoro bufido salio de los labios del principe de Slytherins—

-aun asi no me gusta, podria no ser mas sutil no?-Ron intentaba no aceptar lo obvio, tantos años de enemistad no se olvidan en tres meses y el no iba a ceder primero, no señor nunca lo haria-…bien!, ya me callare!

-bueno…solo…bueno…-harry intentaba que formar una frase coherente, aunque dada la situación era casi imposible-

-harry calmate, nada malo sucedera, no si se cumple la profecia

-para ti es facil mione, no seras la que va a engendrar a los 17 años

-yo..bueno, nunca se sabe, talvez podria ser la descendiente de Ravenclaw—Hermione intentaba poner una sonrisa , mas en su lugar una especie de mueca temerosa se asomaba—

-lo dices para que no me sienta mal, sabes que la heredera debe ser de Ravenclaw, asi que…aunque desearas ser tu para ayudar a mitigar esto, seria imposible

-ahhhhhh noooooooooooo!

El pelirojo se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a murmurar caminando de un lado a otro como poseido, luna y su hermana lo miraban tranquilamente como si fuera cosa de todos los dias, mientras harry trataba de sentarlo nuevamente

-Ronald Bilius Wesley sientate en este instante!

-pe..pero mione, no ves lo que sucede..mi luna…ella…ella podria ser..la que…ahhhh noooooo!

Y las cavilaciones del joven de ojos azules, se aclararon sorprendiendo a todos los alli presentes

-yo no soy la heredera amor ya calmate—luna tomo delicadamente a su novio de la mano y lo sento en un sofa mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo-

-como lo sabes, eres de Ravenclaw no? Podrias ser una opcion y eres de la mejor en tu casa

-yo estoy cien por ciento segura de ello, no te preocupes por eso que entre Draco, harry y yo no pasara nada

-lo dices en verdad? –una mirada esperanzadora se asomo en el rostro del Wesley-

-si amor, yo soy la heredera de Hufflepuff no de Ravenclaw

Y el silencio reino…hasta que Ronald se desmayo

-que dices luna? Estas de broma! , en definitiva estas loca, lunatica de verdad

-no Draco, es verdad mi padre me habia contado la verdad de mis origenes hace mucho, es mas se sorprendio cuando quede en Ravenclaw, siendo una de los dos sucesores de Helga

-ahora si la comadreja matara al otro heredero, conocera azkaban y no creo que ni su fama ni la de Potter lo ayuden por utilizar una imperdonable

-no lo creo, estoy segura que le gustara y que no lo matara, a menos que sea suicida? Draco crees que mi ron podria ser suicida?

Todos en la sala , comenzaron a mirar a luna, como si de una de esas criaturas raras que imventaba siempre estubiera frente a sus ojos, el mismo Voldemort podria aparecer frente a ellos y ni se immutarian de verlo, tan absortos estaban que incluso lo mandarian a sentar para esperar su turno con fichita en mano

-luna, amiga que dices…como puedes estar asi de segura y COMO DIABLOS NO DIJISTES NADA ANTES!

Luna miro a su cuñada, su cara era igual de roja que sus cabellos y sus manos frente a su cuello comenzaron a atemorizarla solo un poco

-es que estaban tan …concentrados… si en revelar todo, que bueno no quise interrumpir y luego harry y Draco histericos, pense que seria mejor dejarlo para después—y alli nuevamente la sonrisa calida y tranquila de luna aparecio calmando el panorama-

-Ahora si te llamare lunatica con creces y tendra sentido para todos los aquí presentes

-bueno Draco al menos tu no tendras que embarazarme…por cierto Ginny que te parece todo?

-yo…yo…-y por primera vez ginevra Wesley no queria ser el centro de atracción—

-anda amor, terminemos con esta tonteria, mandame a freir espárragos y corta conmigo ahora, por lo menos luna y hermy podran consolarme al menos, y si puedes trata de no ser tan…tu..entiendes

-que Ginny terminara con Malfoy, mori y estoy en el cielo?

-callate hermano! No terminare con Draco, asi que sigue soñando!

-lastima, pense que navidad se habia adelantado

-eres un imbecil, no se como luna te soporta y para que sepas lo apoyare en todo, lo amo y aunque deba ser una madrastra de 16 años, siempre estare a su lado!

-ginny…yo..bueno tu sabes…siento lo mismo—Draco volvio su mirada en direccion al fuego, compartir sus sentimientos con Ginny era una cosa, pero hacerlo frente a los demas era otra, seguia siendo un Malfoy y tenia orgullo aun—

-ahhh, ves ron amor, eso si es amor sincero, espero que siga empeñada en la idea cuando se entere de con quien debera acostarse

-luna, acaso…acaso tu sabes quien es esa persona?—Hermione temblaba un poco y su voz era algo baja de lo habitual, su mirada color chocolate chocaba con la mirada azul cielo de luna—

-si, peor no lo dire, no hasta que ella, quiera decirlo

-QUE! DIME CON UN DEMONIO QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA LUNA!

-harry no puedo, en verdad, se quienes son los herederos por mi papa que investiga mucho, pero no lo dire, no la defraudare

-oye amor, por cierto a quien debo asesi…mirar mal por estar contigo y embarazarte? Me lo diras verdad amor

-Ronny, Ronny, calmate y no pinses en asesinar a esa persona, no quiero un hijo pelirrojo, gruñon y pecoso de gryffindor sin padre o tal vez valla a ravenclaw?

-que dices? Pelirrojo? Pecoso? Gruñon?

-si ron, tu eres ese elegido bueno, eres el descendiente al igual que tus hermanos y ginny, pero ya que eres el que esta aquí y eres mi novio, te elegire, pero si no estas de acuerdo podria pedirselos a fred, o george o Percy o…

-NO! Yo sere el unico quien te toque, si mi familia desciende de Helga huffleppuf, pues yo estare contigo y tendremos un bebe, punto final…ademas…soy el unico Wesley varon y heredero aun en hogwarts, asi que debo ser yo!

-asi se habla mi amor!—luna abrazo a su novio y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios-

-bueno ya comadreja, eres feliz y el mundo lo sabe, ahora…- Draco tomo el puente de su nariz con sus dedos mientras aspiraba aire para calmarse—le podrias pedir a tu lunatica novia que desembuche de una vez y nos haga saber quien es la heredera de ravenclaw!

-he? Amor la conoces? En serio? Y no dices nada?

-no, mis labios estan sellados, esa persona es mi amiga y no la traicionaria, si ella quiere hablar que diga soy yo…Hermione! por cierto me ayudaras en el embarazo y me apoyaras como amiga verdad!-y nuevamente la mirada seria de hace unos segundo de luna se disipo por arte de magia cambiando a una sonrisa-

-claro…claro luna lo hare, es mas vamos a dejarte a tu casa, el toque de queda ya paso y cada quien debe volver a su habitación, no abrumemos mas a luna, todos a dormir

-mione si no te conociera tan bien diria que TU sabes quien es la heredera al igual que luna y que TU estas escondiéndolo de nosotros, no podrias ser menos sutil al echarnos -harry miraba a la castaña a los ojos, su mirada verde esmeralda captaba cada movimiento y gesto de ella—

-yo…mira que tarde es!, acompañare a luna…adios!-y antes que ninguno hiciera un movimiento para impedirlo, Hermione y luna salieron a toda velocidad por detrás del retrato corriendo por los pasillos-

-malfoy intenta sacarle algo a mione, ella sabe la verdad y no quiere soltar la sopa, y como conviven aquí por ser premios anuales…-harry suspiro, no penso nunca decir lo que diria—presionala hasta que no pueda mas, tu aquí, ron y yo cuando este a nuestro lado y los tres en clases, no resistira mucho, ayudanos por favor!

-harry poter, el niño-que-vivio-dos-veces, el príncipe de gryffindor y su heredero, el salvador del mundo magico, pidiendo un favor a mi? El ex mortifago, su enemigo jurado desde que puso un pie en hogwarts, me halagas potter

-deja el cinismo malfoy, ella sabe quien es la heredera y a ambos nos conviene averiguarlo, recuerda que ambos tendremos que…tu sabes

-de acuerdo, intentare sacarle la verdad, sino a estudiar legeremancia y rapido

Harry, salio de la torre junto con ron, ya casi todo estaba resuelto a excepción del pequeño detalle de la sucesora de ravenclaw y su tarea seria averiguarlo aunque con ello deberian aliarse a Draco malfoy

-ron, por que crees que mione no quiera decir nada?

-no lo se, talvez no cree que deba aun, hasta asimilar todo

-o si la chica en cuestion no nos agrada, si la protege o es su amiga o es enemiga?

-con Hermione nunca se sabe, es muy reservada

-bueno, de hoy en adelante los ojos abiertos, la vera en algun momento y hablara con ella

-eso crees? Y no piensas en la posibilidad de que sea ella misma? Talvez por eso luna no quiso decir quien era, talvez quiere que mione lo diga, vistes como reacciono no?

-si claro y mirtle la llorona es sexy, ya la conoces quiere lo mejor para mi y si fuese ella ya me lo habria dicho para tranquilizarme…supongo

-no se harry, decirtelo te haria sentir peor

-por que?

-tu y Hermione juntos en una cama haciendo…bueno cosas, no es una imagen algo rara

-yo…si…no lo habia visto asi, es algo raro de imaginar—harry corrio su mirada sonrojado-

- por tus mejillas coloradas y tu enamoramiento por ella, que descurbri…bueno que me contastes desde hace un año, deduzco que…Ay merlin no, no, no, tu has tenido sueños humedos con mione que asco! Ahora la imagen mental de eso me perturbara por el resto de mi vida, gracias harry me has traumado

-callate si, es lo mismo yo me imagine a ti con luna, cosa que no hare porque ni mi herencia en gringotts podria pagar un psiquiatra, es que creo que ni con un obliviate!

-bueno, yo aun sigo pensando que es Hermione la elegida, la conoces bien creo que mas que yo y lo que mas le preocupa eres tu harry, es mas todo el colegio cree que alguin dia seran pareja

-enserio todo el colegio lo cree?...bueno casi, ella no, nunca me ha dado indicios de ser mas que mi mejor amiga, pero volviendo al tema por que aun crees que es ella

-bueno no sere de ravenclaw, pero mi luna si y ella es muy inteligente, tiempo con ella pues algo se me debe de pegar, y creo que mione no quiere decirte que es ella para no dañarte

-ahora si te declaro oficialmente loco, como em haria daño que fuera ella?, sabes que la amo y que bueno…una familia con mione es lo que mas deseo y ella sabe que si fuera la elegida pues estaria yo mas tranquilo

-estarias tranquilo estas seguro harry?

-si

-olvidas el asunto malfoy?

-que!

-estabas tan enfrascado en tu mundo pensando en que fuera ella, que olvidas que malfoy tambien tendria que hacer con ella..eso..y contigo el mismo dia, eso no te dañaria, enojaria o algo?

-entendi el punto gracias por la imagen de malfoy y mione juntos, que gran amigo ron

-he?...HARRY me has hecho imaginarlo, ahora seran dos traumas de por vida

-mejor dejemos de pensar en esa loca idea, mione no es ni sera la elegida, no tendria tan mala suerte, mejor dicho YO no tendria tan mala suerte

-mala suerte?

-si ronald mala suerte, tus padres mueren por un loco maniatico que te persiguió toda su vida, te ataca durante tus 7 años de estudio sin fallar y el ultimo que supuestamente estoy libre para vivir como "chico normal" viene y pasa esto

-tienes mala suerte, creo que se me pegara si me quedo a tu lado por mucho tiempo, aun asi ya han pasado 7 años…creo que Tu si eres el que tiene mala suerte jajajaaj

Mientras en las puestas del dormitorio de ravenclaw Hermione llega con luna a rastras mientras vigila el pasillo para ver si no las siguieron

-hermione ya sueltame el brazo, me lo vas a romper de tanto tirar de el

-lo siento, yo…yo solo queria salir de alli

-lo entiendo, pero sabes que no te dejaran en paz, no hasta que les digas de esa chica

-lo se, lo se, no pararan de atosigarme, ni harry ni ron y menos Draco, los tendre las 24 horas sobre mi, esto no puede empeorar

-si puede y lo hara, sabes como reaccionaran harry y Draco ante la noticia o ginny, te has puesto a pensar en ella?

-claro que si, ginny es mi amiga y sabe lo que siento por harry al igual que tu, se como ama de verdad a Draco y esa noticia podria caerle como una bomba

-y les diras cuando creas que debas hacerlo

-de hecho pensaba no decirles nada, no hasta esa noche ya sabes la noche que ellos deban…tu me entiendes luna!

-que! Estas loca, no te dejaran tranquila nunca, debes decirles de quien se trata, tienen derecho a saber la verdad

-siii, entiendo ese punto pero…diablos cuando necesito mas ideas y apoyo nott no esta a mi lado

-Theodore es un gran chico y muy inteligente, te dira lo mismo que yo te estoy diciendo y si vas con zabinni lo mas seguro es que piense igual

-creo que me esperan unos meses muy duros amiga, no descansare bien, como van a sufrir mis nervios

-si dices quien es la chica nada te pasara

-claroooo! Voy ya mismo y le mando una lechuza a harry y le digo a draco en cuanto llegue a la torre, ya veras lo felices que estaran mañana por la noticia

-deja el sarcasmo, no soy tonta

-mejor tomare mucho te de tila, me hara falta estos dias, bueno es tarde cuidate amiga

-cuidate tu Hermione y ya sabes tu paz estara a un nombre de distancia

-si, bueno mejor me aplico un obliviate a mi misma para olvidar ese nombre, chao

Y sin mas la joven castaña comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la torre, les esperarian dias muy largos y noches igual de cansadas hasta que de su boca saliese el dichoso nombre de la heredera de ravenclaw


	4. sucesos inesperados

En las escaleras hacia la torre Hermione respiro hondo, evadir a Harry y ron seria tarea dura, pero a malfoy, el engreido, todo lo puedo y terco Draco malfoy iba a ser toda una hazaña, sin mas dio la contraseña a su puerta y entro, miro a todos lados y no estaba, suspiro un poco aliviada y se dirigio, literalmente corrio hacia su habitación, una vez dentro cerro con un fermaportus y se encamino a su cama

-me ahorrantes un hechizo hermy, solo me queda petrificarte y listo

-Dra..Draco, esta es mi habitación no puedes estar aquí

-error, las habitaciones de los premios anuales no tienen hechizos contra genero, para inducir la cooperación y el compañerismo

-bueno, ya es tarde es hora de dormir

-solo si me respondes una pregunta y te prometo que no sera dime el nombre de la heredera de ravenclaw

-ok, te escucho

-por que?

-por que que?

-por que no quieres admitir frente a Harry que tu eres la heredera, lo sabes, eres lista y ademas luna no quiso decir nada, su nerviosismo y el tuyo se veian a leguas

-yo..estas diciendo estupideces malfoy, mejor duerme que tus neuronas ya lo hicieron

-no lo hare, no hasta que lo admitas

-de acuerdo, soy yo malfoy soy la heredera, contento?

-mmmm…puede ser, pero el sarcasmo es tipico de ti, asi que no se si mientes o no

-entonces, largate y espera a ver si desembucho el nombre, me imagino que ya tienen un plan para atosigarme

-y aun tenias duda de eso, pero si hasta la comadreja lo aseguraria

-tienes razon Draco y retornando al tema, tengo sueño, dejame descansar por hoy que de seguro mañana no tendre paz

-admite que eres tu y me voy

-ya te lo admiti, que no me escuchastes? Ademas de huron, sordo!

-Hermy no seas tan hostil, mira que estoy en son de paz, por ahora

-no me imagino como seria una guerra contra ti…no me hagas caso ya estube en guerra contra ti y sobrevivi, asi que da todo por perdido

-talvez contra mi sobrevivas, pero contra la comadre ja y tu novio potter?

-que no es mi novio, por millonesima vez, solo somos mejores amigos!

-y yo y la comadreja nos llevamos de las mil maravillas

-escuchame bien Draco, solo lo dire una vez mas, largate y dejame descansar o te convierto en algun ser asqueroso y baboso

-que carácter, con razon Potter aun no se te declara

-nunca lo hara, solo soy su mejor amiga –y por primera vez desde que esta conversación comenzo, Hermione se sento en su cama con la mirada gacha—

-oye, no te pongas asi, lo decia por molestarte, en serio…

-tranquilisate Draco, no es por ti que me puse asi

-es por...él

-si—la castaña suspiro tristemente—para el solo soy Hermione su mejor amiga, nunca me vera mas que como eso

-te he dicho ya que eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo de infarto y si te arreglaras esa mata de cabello, lucirias como una reina de belleza

-cuerpo de infarto? Y desde cuando sabes como es mi cuerpo?

El oji gris temblo un poco y camino rapidamente hacia la puerta, luego de ejecutar el contra hechizo la abrio y salio, no sin antes decir las ultimas palabras a su amiga, teniendo el espacio y tiempo suficiente para volar a su habitación y conjurarla contra cualquier hechizo posible

-te vi una vez en el baño de prefectos en quinto grado, yo iba a tomar una ducha y te vi salir de la bañera..y dejame admitir que no sabia que escondias esas dos buenas razones tan bien…adios

-…DRACO MALFOY!

A la mañana siguiente la oji miel se levanto temprano para alistarse y desayunar, una hora y un bote de posion alisadora y su cabello lucia espectacular, tomando un uniforme del año anterior que se ajustaba a sus curvas a la perfeccion se calzo y se dirigio a la sala comun de Gryffindor a esperar a sus amigos, mientras los chicos y las chicas bajaban de a poco, centraban su mirada en ella, parecia irreconocible y viendo las reacciones tomaria en serio el consejo de malfoy y se arreglaria mas a diario, talvez de esa manera su mejor amigo pasara y la mirara un poco mas

- Haaaa…quien eres y que hicistes con mione?

-jajaja, ron que pasa, no me reconoces?

-claro, solo que te ves diferente, es todo

-diferente para bien?

-diferente para que regreses a tu torre, tomes un uniforme tres tallas mas grande, te quites ese brillo en los labios y te enrolles el cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo!

-he? Tan mal me veo?—la castaña se sintio desfallecer, todo su esfuerzo era por nada, aquellas miradas eran de burla y no lo habia reconocido?-

-no te ves mal mione, te ves espectacular y ron esta celoso es todo—y harry aparecio por la escalera lentamente, claro al llegar y verla alli, toda arreglada y bien vestida con el uniforme de su talla, no se pudo mover hasta que su cerebro regresara del shock emocional—

-gracias harry, en serio me veo bien?—y la timida sonrisa de la castaña lo hipnotizo nuevamente dejandolo perplejo—

-ves por reacciones como las de harry, es por lo que te dije que te cambiaras, al pobre cada vez que le sonrias, se le fundira el cerebro

-hay callate ron, exageras

-crees que exagero, mira..—el pelirrojo se acerco a su amigo y comenzo a hacerle gestos en la cara—ni se inmuta

-ron deja las payasadas, harry vamos a desayunar

Y sin responder, de manera casi mecanica, el azabache comenzo a caminar hacia el gran comedor, a mitad del camino y luego de unos cuantos silvidos por parte del genero masculino, reacciono, solo para amenazar silenciosamente con la mirada, a todo aquel que vises a su amiga con otros ojos y después de un tiempo a todo aquel que la viese pasar

-ron, harry alla esta ginny y parece que nos guardo lugar—el trio camino hacia su mesa bajo al divertida mirada de un rubio platinado de slytherin y una rubia soñadora de ravenclaw

-hola ginny, buenos dias

-hola Hermione, ron, harry…herm te ves radiante

-gracias amiga

-no querrás conquistar a alguien con ese nuevo estilo?

-talvez

-mientras no sea a mi Draco, te dejare coquetear con cualquiera…no con mi hermano nunca te dejaria, me dan escalofrios de imaginarmelo!

-ginny ya, no molestes mas

El trio dorado desayunaba tranquilamente entre risas y miradas que harry le daba a hermione, luego de unos diez minutos el principe de slytherin y la simpatica luna se unieron a su mesa para sorpresa de muchos y asombro por parte de los profesores, hasta que una nube blanca surco el cielo de la sala y seis personas cayeron de alli y al gritar una chica un sombre todo sucumbio al silencio…

una joven delagada, de piel bronceada se puso de pie de immediato, sus ojos verdes, su cabello azabache con bucles bien definidos, se curvo frente a un chico, tomo aire y grito

-Harry James Albus Potter, mira lo que hicistes, rompiste mi giratiempo

El susodicho, se puso tambien de pie encarandola con una mirada verde intenso, se planto frente a ella, su cabello negro azabache algo rebelde, su piel bronceada y su cuerpo tonificado se imponian ante todo

-yo no quise hacerlo, tu no me lo prestabas y lo necesitaba!

-para que? Para encontrarte con Orion antes que yo y hechizarlo?

-si!, ese maldito oxigenado no se te acercara nunca!

-pues si en esas estamos, entonces hechizare a Lyra para que se aleje de ti

-por que lo harias, ella es tu mejor amiga

-y orion era el tuyo!

-lo era hasta que se le ocurrio poner sus ojos en ti

-pero eso no importa, él no te recrimino nada cuando te metiste con su hermana

-y ya se por que, porque el queria meterse con la mia!

-Harmony Jane Lily Potter! Deja de tratar asi a mi novio!

Ahora fue el turno de una joven pelirroja de ojos azules, cabello lacio y piel tan blanca como la nieve la que entro a la conversacion

-callate lyra, no es asunto tuyo

-lo es, es mi novio y lo defendere

-pero es mi hermano y lo hechizare por meterse con mis cosas, sino espera tu turno o dejaras de llamarte Cygnus Lyra Narcissa Malfoy para llamarte gusano malfoy por que en eso te convertire si no me dejas atacar a james

-cálmate por el amor a merlin! sino haras magia involuntaria nuevamente!

Un chico alto, delgado, oji azul, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, una sonrisa seductora, un hermoso y lacio cabello rubio platinado, se coloco a sus espaldas y la tomo por los hombros

-mira rubiecito, suelta a mi hermano, maldito aprobechado!

-mira james ya me harte, quiero a tu hermana y ella a mi no puedes dejarnos en paz y felices

-no, ni en mis peores pesadillas tu estaras con mi hermana, escuchaste bien Orion

-pero si a scorpious no le molesta por que a ti si?

-no metas a Scorp en esto, sabes que estara de tu lado, es tu maldito hermano!...es un Malfoy! Por un demonio!

-James! Controla tu boca y tu vocabulario

-Lyra, no es el momento ahora, dejame hechizarlo y todo terminara

-crees que puedes hechizarme? Tu un Gryffindor a mi un Slytherin? Ja mira como me rio—El joven rubio se cruzo de brasos y mostro su impecable sonrisa—

-Orion Severus Abraxas Malfoy! Deja de jactarte de una vez y has las pases con james ya me harte de verlos discutir—nuevamente la discusión fue cesada por el grito de otro joven rubio casi identico a Orion a diferencia de que este tenia sus ojos gris acero—

-pero hermano, él empezo, no quiere que salga con Lily y el si puede hacerlo con nuestra hermana lyra

-Sabes como son los potter de orgullosos al igual que los malfoy, asi que desen las manos, sonrian y hagan como si esto nunca paso, que no ven que estan montando una escena, por el amor a Salazar maduren!

-y hablo el chico mas maduro de todos el gran Draco Scorpious Lucios Malfoy—una hermosa joven rubia de piel blanca, pecosa, ojos saltones y azules se acerco para tomarlo del brazo-

-callate Rose, no te metas en esto es asunto de familia

-claro, ser tu novia no me hace de la familia

-sabes a lo que me refiero

-si, si, pero deja de gritarle a tu hermano Orion, el solo quiere hacerle ver a james que quiere de verdad a Lily y no veo nada de malo en eso

-Mira Rosellyn ginevra Molly Wesley, no te entrometas, no estas en posición, defenderas a los malfoy con tu vida por ser la novia de scorpious -El joven azabache hablabla arrastrando las palabras, su paciencia tenia un limite y ese estaba por acabarse cuando…

-Jovenes, esto es algo inesperado, su situación es algo comica, pero no puedo evitarme el entrometerme, por lo acalorada de su discusión, no han reparado en donde se encuentran ahora mismo

Los seis chicos miraron a su alrededor, estaba en el gran comedor, pero no era media noche y no estaba solos, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes y profesores y al parecer era de mañana

-como…como llegamos aquí? Que esta pasando?—el azabache miraba a todos por igual, hasta que su mirada verde esmeralda se encontro con otra igual que lo veia desconcertado—diablos! Creo que estamos en el pasado!

-QUE!, james dime que bromeas, anda, el giratiempo esta roto y no podre repararlo, tardare dos semanas mas o menos y es la unica manera de volver, di que es mientes—la joven nombrada Lily se acerco a su hermano con la mirada suplicante, habian viajado en el tiempo y no podrian volver hasta reparar su giratiempo—

-no miento, por merlin , mira a tu alrededor alli estan "ellos"

-he?—su mirada verde busco el rumbo de la de su hermano, alli en la mesa de los gryffindor estaban "ellos" sus padres, sentados, mirando atonitos

-ya la hicimos—la joven rubia se acerco a la pareja de hermanos—

-rose, solo queda una solucion viable, presentarnos y que merlin nos ilumine y no cambiemos la historia—el rubio de ojos gris habia tomado la palabra mientras se acercaba a sus amigos—

-estas loco hermano? Sabes el revuelo que se armara—el otro joven rubio se acerco al grupo—

-Scorp tiene razon orion, no queda otra manera, solo rezemos por que pase lo mejor que pueda pasar—la joven pelirroja se acerco a sus amigos con la mirada algo triste—

-Jovenes, por favor que sucede aquí, expliquenos y podremos si es posible ayudarles a volver a su tiempo, por lo que escuche anteriormente vienen del futuro

-director Dumbledore, les contare en resumen que paso y nos presentaremos como es debido, pero dadas las circunstancias solo revelaremos nuestro primer apellido, no queremos que el futuro sea cambiado drásticamente, ya que si revelamos la identidad de nuestras madres pues podriamos incluso no nacer

-entiendo su punto joven Draco, asi que tiene toda nuestra atención

-Scorpious, asi me gusta mas que me llamen si no es molestia

-de acuerdo joven prosiga con la explicación y luego las presentaciones y si residen en alguna casa en este colegio ya que antes nombraron dos de ellas

-si, bueno la situación es facil, aquí el joven james—señalando al azabache—no le gusta que mi hermano orion—nuevamente señalando, solo que esta ves a su rubio casi gemelo—salga con su hermana Lily, esa joven de alla de ojos verdes y cabello negro

La aludida sonrio timidamente y se coloco a la par del rubio de ojos azules

-prosigo, aquí mi hermana Lyra –señalo a la pelirroja – esta saliendo con james y ella es tambien hermana de Orión y mia, bueno james no quiere a orion y pues Lily se queja y ya vio la escena que se armo…y…bueno creo que…rose sabes que mas sucede?

La joven rubia se aclaro la garganta y se coloco al lado del joven rubio de ojos gris que estaba hablando anteriormente

-pues veras james tomo el giratiempo de Lily para regresar en el tiempo y tomar por sorpresa a orion por osarse a besar a Lily a escondidas y pues creo que queria hechizarlo o algo asi, Lily y yo llegamos al lugar, ellos forcejearon, tu y lyra llegaron después y pues giraron el giratiempo luego caimos todos en su magia y al llegar aquí se rompio

-vaya fascinante relato asi que aquí todos son parejas que sorpresa y cuentenos algo mas de ustedes, presentense y sobre regresar a su epoca ya lo arreglaremos luego vamos que esto esta interesante—el director nuevamente alento a los jóvenes a continuar, mirandose entre ellos uno dio un paso al frente para presentarse

-Bueno primero nosotros, mi nombre como lo escucharon es Draco Scorpious Lucios Malfoy, soy el novio de Rose, voy a slytherin, soy premio anual y me gusta el quidditch, soy cazador, me gusta leer y si me van a nombrar prefiero que sea Scorpious sin ofender a nadie menos a mi padre, —el rubio de ojos gris volvio a su lugar—

-prosigamos, mi nombre es Orion Severus Abraxas Malfoy, soy pareja de Lily, voy a slytherin y soy el mejor en pociones - el rubio se coloco al lado se su hermano, el parecido era increible de no ser por el color de sus ojos ya que este los tenia azules y algunas facciones en su rostro-

-okey, mi nombre es Cygnus Lyra Narcisa Malfoy, soy la pareja de James, también juego Quidditch, me gusta mas que me llamen Lyra y….—la joven respiro hondamente—…estoy en Gryffindor—la joven pelirroja tomo su lugar al lado de sus hermanos Scorpious y Orion—

-interesante un malfoy en Gryffindor en lugar de slytherin quien lo creeria—el profesor Snape hablo por primera ves—que decepción la mia y la de mi casa

-y aun mas al saber que hay un Potter en su casa, querido profesor, yo soy Harmony Jane Lily Potter, soy de slytherin, soy premio anual y la mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras, mi pareja aunque a mi hermano no le guste es Orión

-y finalmente me toca, soy Harry James Albus Potter, soy de Gryffindor, soy cazador en el equipo, soy el mejor en transformaciones y soy prefecto, ah y mi novia es Lyra

-bueno la ultima soy yo, mi nombre es Rosellyn Ginevra Molly Wesley, estoy en Hufflepuf, soy prefecta y la mejor en adivincion, ah y llámenme rose por cierto no se metan con mi novio Scorpious sino se la veran conmigo

-inverosímil, ustedes son hijos de varios de nuestros alumnos y dedusco por la presentacion que son los herederos de las cuatro casas o me equivoco?

-no señor, es verdad, somos los herederos pero no diremos de que casa somos los sucesores para evitar daños colaterales luego

-entonces joven Scorpious, ustedes estaran aquí hasta reparar ese giratiempo, su amiga Lily podra hacerlo?

-si, ya nos ha pasado, solo que nunca hemos viajado tan atrás

-entonces bienvenidos a hogwarts nuevamente, tomen su tiempo y disposición del lugar, les dare una torre para que descansen alli y si desean tomar alguna clase, veanse libre de hacerlo

El director salio dejando a los seis chicos solo en el lugar, llenos de miradas curiosas y cinco en especial algo turbias que no podian creer que sus hijos estaban frente a sus ojos, ante esto los seis caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente con sus padres

-bueno…hola y esperamos que nos quieran engendrar después de esto—el joven azabache miraba a sus padres y los amigos de este algo temeroso de la situación—

-James, recuerda, aunque tu padre sepa quien eres por tu apellido, no sabe quien es tu madre asi que no la llames madre frente a nadie, entendido-mirando a sus amigos agrego—ustedes tambien

-si señor Scorpious —respondieron los demas a coro, rompiendo la tensión y riendo alegremente-

-bueno ustedes seis necesitan saber donde se quedaran y como prefecta y premio anual los guiare en su estadia, cualquier cosa solo háganmelo saber

Hermione se puso de pie y camino a la salida del gran comedor seguida de seis chicos que aun se mantenian riendo, los espero afuera unos instantes hasta que la joven de ojos verdes se acerco a ella y le susurro

-al menos te escaparas de esos tres por dos semanas

La castaña ante el comentario sonrio, después de todo habia encontrado una escapatoria y algo de paz y si ella le nombro ese hecho fue por que de seguro se lo habia contado en el futuro y le agradecio internamente

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia espero seguir sorprendiéndolos y bueno tambien espero las criticas XD suerte y feliz 2013


	5. madre? de quien?

Una semana, una larga y fastidiosa semana habia pasado desde que los chicos llegaron del futuro y Hermione no se habia separado de ellos, hasta dormia con ellos en la torre que les asignaron y el director tan paciente, cada que le preguntaban respondia:" la señorita hermione es muy amable y les ayuda con el giratiempo harry, dale espacio pronto veras como regresara a tu lado y al de ron"

-con un demonio, otra ves, otra maldita noche y no llega…

-Potter no estoy de humor si, 7 dias y sus 6 noches y ella no se aparece asi que deja de gritar

-si sigue evitandonos nunca le sacaremos la información

-ella es muy inteligente y mientras mas alejada de nosotros mejor

-mira huron, no me busques por que me encontraras,….ahh y para colmo falta a clases y nadie dice nada, por si fuera poco a la unica que asiste es a pociones y con Snape presente no podemos ni hablarle

-situaciones extremas, medidas extremas Potter

-en serio y que podriamos hacer a ver genio, demuestra que eres premio anual por algo

-bueno el plan es simple, pero necesitare que confies en mi como nunca antes cuatro ojos

-los halagos de lado oxigenado, que quieres, por Hermione le venderia mi alma a morgana

-primero responde, como salian siempre sin ser vistos y localizaban a las personas en el castillo o como demonios llegan de un lugar a otro en segundos?

-demasiada información malfoy, es un secreto del trio dorado

-vamos un secreto revelado contra buscar, encontrar y sacarle información a Hermione tu decides

-te lo dire solo si haces el juramento inquebrantable sino olvidalo

-para que veas que no hay rencores harry, lo hare—draco le extendio la mano al niño que vivio–

-de acuerdo Draco—harry tomo su brazo y comenzo el juramento—juras no decir nada de lo que aquí te dire a nadie ni aun con tortura

-lo juro

-juras no revelar el secreto que te confiare a nadie hasta que mueras

-lo juro

-juras que tu boca permanecera cerrada y no revelaras nada de los objetos que te enseñare y tampoco insinuaras de su existencia a nadie

-lo juro

-juras solemnemente que si el tema de dichos objetos saliera a la luz solo responderias de su existencia y conocimiento a los hermanos Wesley, Hermione, yo, Syrius, dumbledore y luna que son los unicos que saben de estos

-lo juro, ya terminamos?

-si, ahora te dire como escapábamos, es mas te lo demostrare

Harry salio de la torre de premios anuales en busca, al cabo de media hora la puerta se abrio pero nadie paso a traves de ella, el rubio, miro como esta se cerraba y se dio la vuelta pensando que talves fue su imaginación o que en definitiva el retrato estaba mal al abrir solo

-malfoy…malfoy…

Una extraña voz resono en el lugar, parecia conocerla, pero al mismo tiempo arrastraba las palabras como una serpiente, parecia mas bien parsel, algo lugubre y sintio escalofríos al sentir un aliento contra su nuca

-qui..quien..anda ..ahi?

De la nada la cabeza de harry flotaba en el aire inclinada levemente a medio lado, sus ojos cerrados y su boca cerrada, una imagen digna de asustar, la cabeza de potter flotando muerta frente a el, definitivamente algo raro pasaba

-po..potter!

-buuu—los ojos de harry se abrieron y le sonrieron alegremente—asuste al principe de slytherin, lastima que lo negaras y nadie me creera jajajaj

-potter! Con un demonio, como hicistes eso!

-facil—harry termino de quitarse su capa y la coloco sobre sus manos, a simple vista parecia ahora una capa gris y vieja

-que es eso?

-es la capa de invisibilidad, es un recuerdo preciado

-asi es como te escabullias sin ser visto

- y no solo yo, esta capa tiene la capacidad de albergar tres personas bajo ella y ocultar su presencia magica

-wow potter, con esa capa y mi inteligencia podriamos hacer muchas cosas interesantes

-ni lo imagines, Hermione la hechizo no se como, para que si de "casualidad" quisieramos entrar a algun baño de chicas,o espiaramos a las chicas, esta se colorease como un arcoiris

-me imagino por que, es una sabelotodo amargada

-bueno, fue después de un pequeño incidente minusculo que me incluia con la capa y entrando a la habitación de ginny en la madriguera hace como un mes y medio

-QUE! POTTER ERES UN DEGENERADO! Y que diablos hacias en el cuarto de mi novia! Siendo invicible!

-he! No tranquilo malfoy, veras fred me dijo que ron estaba alli y queria jugarle una broma tirandole una araña de juguete como venganza de otro de sus trucos y entre y hermione estaba alli….y…la vi…y no recuerdo mas por que me levante en otra habitación y ya habia hechizado la capa según ron -harry cerro los ojos y trago duro al recordar aquella imagen—

-interesante potti y como la vistes exactamente? Bueno para que haya echo eso, tendrias que haberla visto en ropa interior—harry nego— saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla—harry volvio a negar desesperadamente-…con un demonio harry potter! La vistes desnuda!

Y la cara del heroe era un poema digno de ver, el fulgor de su rostro era tal que los cabellos de los Wesley se quedaba corto—NO SABIA! Contento, no sabia que venia de la ducha y se estaba cambiando…yo…yo la vi y me desmaye! Lo juro!

-rayos, nunca crei eso, tu el valiente Gryffindor, desmayado ante la imagen de una mujer desnuda

-hermione no es solo una mujer cualquiera!

-si es tu novia ya lo se—y el principe lo miro de solasayo, si seguia por ese rumbo conseguiria una respuesta a sus dudas—

-no es mi novia!, es mi mejor amiga!

-aja, de la cual estas perdidamente enamorado

-exacto, yo…- harry se dio cuenta de su desliz y bajo la cara avergonzado—

-calmate cara rajada, no le dire nada, ahora dime como encontraremos a Hermione con esa capa?

-la capa es solo una parte el complemento es este—el azabache le mostro un pergamino en blanco—

-un papel en blanco? Que haras adivinación o que?

-nop mira—con un movimiento de su varita harry golpeo el pergamino—juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Ante los grises ojos del chico el mapa comenzo a trazar lineas en el mostrando toda y cada una de las salas del castillo y sus alrededores

-antes solo mostraba el castillo y los jardines, pero con ayuda de mi padrino, lo alargamos hasta hogsmeade, aquí muestra todas las personas que quires buscar y ademas si solo deseas enfocarte en una puedes hacerlo y resaltara

-increíble! De donde lo has sacado?

-de mi padrino, es el mapa de los merodeadores, con esto y la capa nos escabulliamos sin ser vistos

-harry, amigo me lo prestarias un dia? Para ver donde se mete ginny de ves en cuando

-esta en mi baul, en la torre de Gryffindor, pero dada la tregua y el plan pues lo dejare aquí en la torre

-entonces veamos con quien esta mi querida hermy…

-querida!

-ya lo celos son malos, es de cariño es mi amiga y cuido a mi madre cuando se lo pedi durante la guerra, pero no le digas que la estimo

-si, como sea veamos- ambos chicos se concentraron hasta dar con el punto exacto, Hermione estaba con los seis chicos del futuro en la torre de astronomia— vamos malfoy…

Mientras tanto en la torre de astronomia, Hermione suspiraba cansada, el giratiempo era muy complicado y apenas habian armado la mitad

-chicos un descanso si, platiquemos

-platicar? Mas bien diras; " que les parece si los interrogo a ver que les saco del futuro"—el rubio oji gris sonrio de medio lado, digno de un malfoy—

-bueno, en toda la semana, no he podido sacarles información, queria saber nada mas un poco para entender el asunto

-querias saber cual de nosotros—el rubio de ojos grises, se señalo e inmediatamente a su hermano—es tu hijo cierto?

-pe…pero como saben que yo…olvidenlo vienen del futuro no hay caso negarlo

-aun asi Hermione, no entiendo como no le dices nada a mi padre? O a harry?

-Scorpious es algo difícil, como sabran apenas venimos de pasar la guerra y bueno la relacion potter-malfoy no es muy…amistosa aun

-da igual, deberias decirles, asi se harian a la idea

-estas loco Scorp, como crees que se sentira harry si le digo que me tengo que acostar con él, soy su mejor amiga! Por merlin!

-y él te quiere, nada seria mejor para harry que tu seas esa persona

-claro genio y por que seria? Me ama? Si como no, soy solo Hermione su mejor amiga

-mira hermio…diablos me cuesta llamarte asi..podria llamarte madre? Orion y lyra tambien lo quieren y creo que james y Lily no se quedan atrás, siempre te hemos llamado asi, y llamarte por tu nombre de pila es algo extraño

-madre! Yo de todos…estan bromeando cierto, solo tendre dos hijos no? Uno con Draco y otro con harry, solo que en este momento no se de quien es cual…ay madre mia!

-tranquila, relajate—el azabache se coloco a su lado y la abraso en el sofa—te decimos asi por que… nos gusta, eres como una madre para algunos y la verdadera para otros

-si, tu eres una madre excepcional y esa palabra es la que mas calza en este instante para dejar de sentirnos incomodos, aunque tambien usamos la palabra mama, pero dado que no rebelaremos quien es tu hijo y quien no, te podemos llamar madre simplemente por favor—la mirada verde de la joven Lily la llenaba de ternura, era la misma mirada de su harry cuando suplicaba ayuda—

-a ver si entiendo, aquí estan presentes mis hijos y los de alguien mas—todos asintieron—y todos quieren llamarme madre—volvieron a asentir—para que cuando se les salga el apelativo este acostumbrada y no me sorprenda o saque conclusiones—los chicos lago apenados vovieron a asentir

-madre, veras aquí presente estamos tus hijos, los de ginny y de luna, y para no referirnos como madre por error y descubras todo preferimos pedirte permiso—esta vez el rubio oji azul hablo—

-de acuerdo Orion, al menos se que alguno d ustedes es mi hijo con Draco, ya que Lyra es pelirroja y pues bueno es una Wesley sin duda y mi hijo o hija con harry esta entre Lilly y james...—hermione suspiro antes de seguir—y el que no sea es hijo de harry y alguien mas…

-bueno madre, no daremos mas detalles, solo quierenos si- el chico james la abrazo nuevamente y le beso la frente—

-de acuerdo, ahora que quieren hacer?

-buscar nargles!

-Rose, eres insorportable a veces , no se como soy tu novio

-bueno Scorps es por que soy una rubia irresistible

-tipico comportamiento de luna y arrogancia de ron, rose eres increible—hermione agrego con picardia-

-lo se mis padres son unicos…este que dijistes!

-quieta, eres la viva imagen de luna, nunca te confundiria con mi hija jajajaja

-eso me da un respiro…tia mione

-me gusta como suena, pero no soy tu tia

-eres casi hermana de mi padre lo que te convierte en mi tia

-ok, no peleare contigo, entonces, fuera de nargles que hacemos?

-jugar quidditch!-respondieron los varones al unisono-

-paso, me aterra volar

-QUE!—los chicos se acercaron mas a ella—

-no me miren asi es en serio

-tu…-james la miraba con una sonrisa burlona—la chica Amago de Wronski! Tiene miedo a volar jajajjaja

-james, eres un idiota!, aun le teme a las alturas, aun no hace ese movimiento!

-lo olvide! Lo siento Lily es que me deje llevar, no me mates!

-ALTO!—hermione levanto la voz y todos la miraron en silencio—

-estan diciendo que yo hare algun dia ese movimiento tan increible?

-si—james respondio en un susurro—

-wow, increible y cuando sucedera?

-este..no esta bien que te lo digamos, aun no superas el miedo a volar, falta un hecho algo importante para que lo logres

-y cual es james dime!

-no mejor no …jeje, sino mi padre morira joven y quiero un padre en el futuro

-sera a causa de harry?, pero que hara para que yo haga eso en una escoba

- no querras saberlo…-james camino de espaldas un poco mientras se acordaba de la anécdota contada por su padre cuando este lo intentaba dormir, la simple idea de que su padre dejara caer de la escoba Nimbus 2020 a su hermana Lily por que se movia, pataleaba y gritaba de niña a causa del miedo mientras volaban y que su madre en la saeta de fuego donde flotaban a su lado con el en brazos se lanzara de picada para rescatarla, era algo que no queria contar, no si queria a su padre vivo—

-esta bien olvidare el asunto, pero…podriamos no se ir al lago negro a hacer un picnic, que les parece!

-siiii- todos los jóvenes se colocaron sus capas y comenzaron a salir detrás de Hermione, todos excepto Scorpious que miraba hacia una pared vacia y sonreia de medio lado, tomando un largo y sonoro suspiro hablo a la nada—

-llegaron tarde, las verdades ya se dijeron, les tocara averiguar de otra manera lo que quieren saber—y sin mas salio en busca de su "madre" y amigos

-nos descubrio por Salazar!—draco se quitaba la capa rapidamente—es digno malfoy esperando al final siempre para hacerse lucir

-aun asi, solo sabemos que Hermione perdera su miedo a las alturas por mi culpa, me pregunto que hare para que haya echo ese movimiento?

-eso no importa, hay que seguirlos y ver que sucede

Malfoy y harry se colocaron nuevamente la capa y siguieron al grupo en cuestion, averiguarian que pasaba y de quienes eran hijos esos chicos

**Estoy de buenas asi que subire dos capitulos hoy recuerden dejen amenzas o comentarios XD dudas se aclararn via mp XD noooo se aclaran conforme avance la historia XD! Besos a todos!**


	6. la dolorosa verdad

En el lago Hermione hablaba tranquilamente con las chicas, los chicos tenian un pequeño torneo de hechizos, el sol brillaba y el calamar gigante se mantenia dentro del agua, una imagen tranquila a la vista, ya que escondidos tras la capa de invisibilidad Draco y Harry esperaban escuchar algo mas interesante que trivialidades…

-bien tia mione que te parece si jugamos a las diez preguntas?—_"tia" _ambos chicos escondidos se miraron algo sorprendidos por la determinación de la chica-

-Rose no seran las veinte preguntas?

-no, diez ,es mas interesante asi

-de acuerdo, quien empieza?

-yo – la joven de ojos verdes levanto la mano emocionada—

-a quien preguntaras Lily?

-a quien si no a ti, de rose y lyra se muchas cosas de ti ninguna

-me parece que este juego va a ser mas un interrogatorio—la castaña sonrio y se acomodo mejor en el pasto-

-exacto, ahora dime, te gusta algun chico?

-lily en serio gastastes una pregunta en algo tan obvio—la rubia cruzaba los brazos mientras hacia un berrinche marca Ronald Wesley—

-jajaja Rose tiene razon Lilly y si me gusta alguien contenta—harry respingo ante tal respuesta—

-estas enamorada de ese chico?—esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja lyra—

-pues…tu que crees?

-no se, para eso te pregunto jajajaja

-hay lyra eres unica en verdad unica

-bueno, cambiemos el tema de preguntas—Lyra miraba a Hermione de manera penetrante, una mirada malfoy de voy a hacer algo malo—que piensas de Draco malfoy ahora

-aclarate, si es de tu hermano o de tu padre?

-si dije ahora, esta claro que de mi padre

-bueno lyra, Draco es un chico alto y guapo, con porte elegante y algo soberbio, buena persona y atractivo con un trasero de infarto jajajaja-ante el ultimo comentario todas las chicas soltaron a reir y malfoy intentaba mirarse la retaguardia bajo la capa—

- te gusta Draco malfoy padre?- esta vez la pregunta salio de la boca de james asombrado—

-bueno es guapo y atractivo, ademas de que es rubio con unos hermosos ojos, claro que me gusta malfoy como a la mitad del colegio

-pe…pero y..y..mi..padre? no te gusta mi padre? Estas enamorada de Draco malfoy?

-james serénate, harry es harry, es la persona mas especial en mi vida aparte de ron y mis padres, fue mi primer amigo, es un chico sensible, atractivo…Dios nunca pense que el quidditch tuviera una ventaja, pero mirale ese pecho tan fornido y bien marcado, no es la sombra del niño flacucho que era a los once y esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda guau, creo que Lily y james lo hicieron con demaciado amor jajaja, es un papacito…jajaja pero no le digan que dije eso

-pero madre! No me contestastes estas enamorada de Draco malfoy? Lo describistes bueno…casi igual que bien que a mi padre!

"_madre"_ dos simples silabas que movieron el mundo de harry potter, _madre_, Hermione era la madre de james, ella lo sabe y el lo acaba de descubrir, tendria una familia con Hermione el amor de su vida_…"entonces ella y malfoy Dios!...pero lily tambien es mi hija talves ella no sea la heredera después de todo…—_los pensamientos de harry comenzaban a revolverse y queria averiguar todo, ahora mas que nunca queria saber si el y su castaña tendrian un futuro después de todo hay dos potter en ese lugar, tres contandose

"_madre" _ una palabra que penetro en la mente del rubio, Hermione era la madre de james, ella era pareja de potter, pero cual de los dos potter alli presentes era el que tendria la sucesora con el salvador del mundo?

-enamorada yo de malfoy, jajaja james eres muy gracioso, claro que no..bueno no te niego que en su tiempo, creo que en tercero tuve un enamoramiento fugaz por el y quien no, pero al igual que crei que me gustaba el, pense luego en ron y después me di cuenta que solo eran caprichos

-mas te vale, no quiero que el futuro cambie y en vez de ser Harry Albus james Potter sea Harry Albus james malfoy…que horror!

-entonces madre, mi padre te atraia de joven?, nunca nos contastes nada, ni mis tias ni nadie, guardas muchos secretos—el joven ojigris se acerco al lugar de la conversación para seguir con esta y guiarla a su beneficio, o al menos al beneficio de dos susodichos chicos espias—

-bueno Sorpious, yo tengo grandes secretos que nunca revelare, ademas tengo derecho a tenerlos

"_madre", Hermione, mi Hermione es madre de Scorpious, ella y malfoy…ella y yo…los tres seremos padres…ella es la elegida!_—Harry comenzo a temblar bajo la capa, esa nueva revelacion era el punto culminante a sus sospechas, que cruel era el destino y su fortuna al obligar a la persona mas pura y buena en ese mundo a ser madre tan joven y de dos chicos diferentes que…que no ama

_Scorpious la llamo madre!—_el principe de las serpientes estaba en shock, tenia sus sospechas pero verlas aclaradas tan rapidamente y tan inesperadamente que no podia reaccionar, miraba por le rabillo del ojo a su compañero encubierto y su reaccion no parecia distinta a la de él

-bueno quedan dos preguntas, quien las hara?—Hermione estaba muy emocionada, estaba conociendo facetas de sus hijos y revelandoles secretos como una familia feliz y eso le daba un vuelco al corazon

-como que dos madre?-nuevamente esa palabra, peor de boca de la chica potter, los dos espías alli presentes se miraron alertas, entonces si james le dijo madre, porque Lily tambien? Acaso ella siguió teniendo hijos con harry?, los pensamientos del rubio malfoy y los de harry estaban encaminados por la misma senda en ese instante

-si Lily si cuentas las preguntas que he respondido, incluidas las de los chicos, me quedan dos y termina el juego

- no solo van seis madre!-Orion la miro sonriente, habia echo sus calculos, y solo le habian hecho seis preguntas y no ocho—

Y nuevamente los chicos se miraron, ahora sus caras mostraban consternación, dos potter y dos malfoy la llamaron madre, solo rose la llamo tia y Lyra era pelirroja, estaba descartada como hija malfoy-granger… entonces cuantos hijos tubieron con Hermione, o mejor cuales eran sus hijos con Hermione? Acaso ella anduvo con los dos en el futuro?, miles de preguntas surgian cada instante y mas descabellado se ponia el asunto

-te equivocas hijo…hijo no suena mal jeje, aquí james mi hizo tres preguntas recuerdas? Y las conteste todas, asi que quedan dos piénsenlas muy bien

Las chicas se reunieron y los chicos tambien, por acuerdo de miradas cada uno de ellos haria una pregunta, habia que planearla bien para por parte de las jovencitas, saber mas de sus secretos y por parte de los caballeros…mejor dicho Scorpious hacerle saber a sus padres invisibles la verdad de una vez..

-bien, la pregunta es la siguiente—ahora rose tomaba la palabra—si tuvieras que perder tu virginidad con mi tio Draco o mi tio harry a quien elegirías?

-ah, eso le agregamos—esta vez james tenia la palabra—porque y se sincera, respecto a esta situación de los sucesores y la profecia

Ahora la cara de Hermione era digna de una foto, como demonios la ponian en ese aprieto y para que carajos querian saber?, definitivamente la curiosidad la heredaron de ella, suspirando pesandamente y algo nerviosa y con su cara completamente rojo encendido respondio

-creo que si tuviera que elegir, en este momento y en esta situación en la que estoy, elegiría a Draco malfoy

"_elegiría a Draco malfoy, elegiría a Draco malfoy, elegiría a Draco malfoy"_

Y alli el corazon de harry se rompio en mil pedazos, observo al rubio furioso, contenia su rabia y su dolor en sus puños que ahora eran blancos a causa de la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos, timidas lagrimas empezaban a nublar su vista y sus dientes mordian ferozmente su labio inferior para evitar salir de su escondite y gritar

-shhh, calmate,escucha el resto de la respuesta y luego me matas potter—el susurro de Draco fue tan bajo que apenas y pudo escucharlo, y su mano se dirigio a su espalda en un intento por calmarlo un poco

-QUE!—los seis chicos la miraban asombrados

-es que bueno…Draco es Draco, creo que tiene experiencia con chicas o al menos eso se dice, aunque la verdad creo que aun es virgen jejeje—el reubio trago saliva ante la afirmación bajo la capa, habia acertado pero no lo admitiria-

Pero..se que sabe como ttratar una situación intima con una mujer aunque no alla superado los limites…-hermione rio ante el recuerdo del comentario que le habia echo pansy en una pijamada hacia un mes—

-continua madre, no creo que solo esa sea la razon cierto?—el rubio platinado de ojos grises la tomo la mano para alentarla—

-no Scorpious, la razon por la que lo elegi es tambien que….—el silencio reino unos instantes, ocho personas aguantaban la respiración—prefiero entregarme a draco que se que me tratara como una reina primero que a harry por que seria muy doloroso para mi hacerlo con todo mi amor y que harry solo lo haga por la profecia, para una chica-mirando a las jóvenes—la virginidad solo se da al ser amado, pero por culpa de esta maldita profecia y al ser la heredera de ravenclaw tengo que elegir a quien darsela sea con amor o sin el…

-madre yo…entiendo…te doleria entregarte a papá por primera vez amandolo y que el no lo supiera o no sintiera lo mismo por ti-lilly abrazo a Hermione fuertemente, comprendia la razon de peso de la joven al elegir a malfoy y como hija queria demostrarle su apoyo-

-bueno, ya casi es hora de almorzar, que les parece si vamos al gran comedor hoy

-todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, Scorpious los dejo adelantarse mientras recogía lo que en pasado fue la idea de un picnic y desaparecia todo del lugar, o en apariencia eso hacia hasta que las seis figuras se adentraron en el castillo

-ahora ya pueden salir—el rubio miraba el tronco del arbol el que estaban detrás escondidos su padre y su amigo

-yo…-harry no tenia palabras, Hermione habia admitido que era la heredera y habia escogido a malfoy para entregarse por primera vez, porque pensaba que, él no la amaba!—

-creo que ya no tenemos que buscar mas potter—draco se giro hacia su compañero—pero te aseguro que no la aceptare en mi cama antes de que pase por la tuya, no a sabiendas que te ama y que me prefiere para no sufrir, ya has tolerado bastantes situaciones dolorosas en tu vida y creo que su primera vez juntos, de ambos, sera espectacular…

-gracias amigo—harry le sonrio sinceramente a Draco por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban siendo "amigos"

-muy tierno, ya saben la verdad, ahora deben aceptarla, asimilarla y resignarse a lo que vendra, no te dire si soy yo u orion tu hijo o si es Lilly o james el suyo—señalandolos con el dedo—ya lo sabran a su debido tiempo

-de acuerdo hijo—Draco le extendio la mano cerrando el trato—

-lo ultimo que les dire de este tema es que no la hagan sufrir ya bastante tiene con la idea de pasar por el lecho de ambos la misma noche como para que ustedes lleguen a reclamarle

-de acuerdo Scorps de mi parte no le dire que se todo, solo la hare cambiar de opinión con respecto a su primera vez—harry lo miraba orgulloso y sus ojos demostraba una tenacidad increible—

-por mi no hay problema, me retiro deben de estar esperandome—el chico camino en direccion al colegio en busca de sus madre y sus amigos—

-bueno potter—malfoy se volvio a su acompañante—ahora solo nos queda esperar y no decir nada a nadie, ni a la lunatica ni a la comadreja y menos a mi ginny, no se si lo soportaria, Hermione es como su hermana y talvez lo tomaria como traicion

-lo se conosco a ginny, sali con ella lo olvidas?, mantendremos el secreto…solo ayudame a que vea lo que siento por ella, soy muy torpe en estos asuntos

Malfoy le sonrio a harry y asintió con la cabeza, tener al salvador del mundo magico como amigo no era tan terrible y a la vez se sentia parte de un grupo que le mostraba la verdadera amistad…

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de hoy, lo subi después porque tenia que escribirlo jejeje con respecto la verdad ya la saben casi toda, como terminara esto? La historia dara un giro? Sabremos por fin quien es le hijo de harry y Hermione y de esta y Draco? Ahh aun queda historia por leer y gracias a Elsy82 por los comentarios me alientan a seguir actualizando besos**

**Les dare un adelanto XD para que vean que soy buena**

"_-entonces los elegidos estan en howarts?...sera difícil pero entraremos, si obtenemos esos pequeños al nacer y los guiamos por el camino del mal, la magia oscura reinara y tendremos el poder absoluto_

_-pero mi señor, como lo haremos?, como traspasaremos esas barreras? Y como sabremos cuando naceran esos bebes?_

_-facil, infiltraremos a alguien que nos averiguara todo, el fin de la magia pura esta por llegar muajajajaja"_


	7. una dura decision

En el gran comedor, miles de miradas se encontraban al ver a los misteriosos jóvenes entrar, en clases se sentaban juntos y no hablaban con nadie, su unico nexo era Hermione granger, pero esta al ser una heroína, prefecta y premio anual, no era contrariada, tomaron todos asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, hecho que no sorprendio a nadie ya que alli se reunian siempre los Wesley, luna y malfoy…

-bueno ma…Hermione, esta noche queremos hacer algo divertido que nos sugieres—james la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, conocia la reputacion de su madre en el colegio y no accederia a nada fuera de las reglas-

-primero que todo james, gracias por contenerte…si lo note, segundo, estar fuera de la cama deshoras es contra las reglas y tercero-se acerco a su oido y le susurro por lo bajo—sin el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de harry nos pillarian

-Hermione Jane Granger que dices!—los ojos de james mostraban incredibilidad, pensaba hacerle una broma a su madre y se la habia devuelto—

-jajajaja, años con ron y harry me han enseñado algo jajajaja

-debi suponerlo…

-bueno Hermione, la idea de james no es tan descabellada y se donde conseguir ciertos articulos que nos ayudarian—Orion malfoy miraba a su hermana Lyra y sonreia maliciosamente—

-bueno yo…voy al baño y al rato a la biblioteca, nos vemos—la pelirroja salio del lugar con una manzana en la mano y desaparecio -

-que planean ustedes dos? –hermione los miraba entrecerrando los ojos tratando de adivinar que se tramaban—

-como crees que haremos algo malo me ofendes—orion la miraba con una cara dramatica y lamentable, totalmente falsa a ojos de cualquiera—

-sois malfoy, de ustedes no me fio, cualquier cosa que hagas o digas siempre lo tendre en duda

-gracias sabelotodo, nunca pense que me tuvieras tanta confianza

-de nada huron albino, pero no sabes que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación y te creia de buenos modales, o al menos eso predicas

-mira dientes de burro—Draco tomo asiento a su lado mientras se servia pure de patatas—soy muy educado, no como otras por aquí, que no saben lo que es educación de la alta sociedad

-entonces oxigenado, porque te sientas a mi lado? Que no es lo mismo que rebajarse

-tu mentetodo, te hago un favor, a ver si a mi lado aprendes modales

-claro, perdona, teñido, solo crei que querias estar a mi lado para prender algo mas que sumar uno mas uno

-sabes come libros, se muchas cosas, soy premio anual por meritos, no como otras que lo son por ayudar al "niño que vivio"

-oye a mi no me metas en esa discusión Draco—harry se sento al otro lado de ron que estaba vacio el lugar en ese momento—

-para tu información petulante engreido, yo gane tambien por meritos propios mi titulo de premio anual o ya se te olvido quien es la mejor en transformaciones, runas y herbologia

-no por supuesto, nunca me haras olvidarlo pelo de escobeta, pero creo que entonces entenderas que soy mejor en DCAO, pociones y…por supuesto encantamientos antiguos

-encantamientos antiguos? Hermione llevas esa materia tambien?—Ron la miraba atonito ante esas palabras—

-si, es los viernes a media mañana cuando ustedes duermen en adivinación

-lo ves…-draco miro a la castaña unos instentes y adopto su pose de superioridad que mostro durante sus ultimos seis años en hogwarts y comenzo a arrastras las palabras de manera tetrica-…maldita sangre sucia… soy mejor que tu y nunca me superaras en nada, nunca caere ante ti

Al terminar sus palabras cinco varitas estaban apuntandole a su alrededor, sus hijos y los de potter y Wesley le señalaban con la mano firme, en espera de cualquier movimiento o minimo gesto de parte del rubio

-retractate padre…haslo ahora o te hechizare y ni con un finite incantatem podran volverte a la normalidad

Draco miro a su hijo Scorpious, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la ira, su mano estaba firme y mostraban la determinación de acabar con su vida aunque eso evitase que naciera en el futuro

-pero que demonios…

-retractate inmediatamente

-Scorpious que sucede, deja de amenazar a tu padre y los demas calmense y tomen asiento!—hermione trato de hacerlos entrar en razon-

-no madre, perdonaremos todos los insultos y bromas de parte de mi padre hacia ti, sabemos que es una forma de relajarse y divertirse entre ambos, pero nunca, escucha bien, nunca permitiremos que te nombre de esa manera tan despectiva a la sangre, ni aunque este jugando!

-ahora padre—orion tomo la palabra—retira lo dicho a nuestra madre o perderemos los estribos

-orion tiene razon, si no quieres ser un maldito gusano todo que resta aquí a la eternidad, pidele perdon a mi madre—james se acerco a malfoy y le apunto la varita directamente en su nuca—

-gusano, al diablo james yo lo convertire en babosa y se lo dare de comer al calamar, ahora malfoy, redimete y di que lo sientes, mi madre nos educo muy bien para odiar esas palabras—lilly lo miraba firmemente sus ojos verdes, estaban oscurecidos por la ira—

-o talvez quieras saber de que tipos de hechizos somos conocedores y cuales se nos tiene permitido realizar, sabes aquí hay tres maldiciones imperdonables, pero en nuestro tiempo solo el avada kedavra, al menos para los malfoy, potter y Wesley..entiendes… –Rose miraba al rubio mientras mostraba la mayor gentilesa posible ante la explicación sin perder su mirada soñadora—

-yo..lo siento hermy, sabes que solo jugaba contigo verdad, que no lo decia en serio…

-draco yo lo se, solo que al parecer a ellos no les gusta que me llames asi, mejor evitalo en su presencia y chicos—mirando como todos sonreian inocentemente sin bajar la varita—ya veran cuando estemos a solas

-por que? Estamos en problemas tia mione?

-si rose en muchos problemas, pero creo que yo soy la que esta en peor situación por el momento

-tia mione, lo sentimos si te hicimos sentir mal, pero ya nos escuchastes, nos educaste muy bien en el futuro contra esa aberración de frase

Hermione suspiro profundamente y miro a los chicos sentados todos juntos y algo nerviosos , con excepción de su sobrina que mostraba un encanto y paz natural

-mira a tu alrededor rose y has cuenta de la situación, que por lo visto aquí los chicos ya asimilaron

-a ver, Scorps, Lilly, james, orion, yo, harry, Draco, tu, ron, luna…aun no veo que sucede?

-ahora –volvio a mirarla con el ultimo atisbo de paciencia—ahora retrocede al gran discurso de todos por defenderme de ..de esas palabras

-mm…veamos…Oh por merlin bendito!...nosotros actuamos sin pensar…nosotros solo…solo queriamos que…

-relajate, ya se lo que querian y entiendo, agradezco al cielo que ginny no estubiera aquí para escucharlo -la oji miel volteo su rostro hacia sus amigos varones que permanecían en silencio—ron, Draco, harry a la torre de premios anuales ahora!

-luna quedate a cuidarlos , si amor

-de acuerdo ron, tu calmate, respira y no explotes ante nada

-lo intentare

Los tres chicos comenzaron su recorrido en silencio, sus pasos marcados sobre las escaleras, peldaño a peldaño, mas parecian una caminata a un funeral, la espalda de la castaña estaba tensa, y su rostro oculto tras su cabello castaño era lo unico que los chicos que venian tras de ella podian notar hasta entrar a la sala comun

-bien desahóguense—la brujita se sento derrotada en el sofa principal—

-COMO PUDISTES OCULTAR ALGO ASI!, ESTAS DEMENTE!—el primero en explotar fue el pelirrojo—

-lo siento

-eso es lo unico que diras, lo siento y que esperas ahora un beso y una palmada en la espalda, con un demonio Hermione, te llamaron madre, seras su madre!

-eso ya lo se, no tienes por que recordarmelo, no lo he olvidado

-te estas oyendo!, tu eres su madre, tendras hijos con harry y Draco, tu eres la heredera de ravenclaw!

-YA LO SE! RONALD, ESO LO HE SABIDO DESDE MI CUARTO AÑO EN ESTE COLEGIO! NO TIENES POR QUE RESTREGARMELO EN LA CARA!—y alli la voluntad de la castaña se quebro, rompio en llanto—

-mione, no es para tanto, perdoname, es que me sorprendi, yo y mi bocota, luna me loa dvirtio y lo primero que hice fue explotar—el pelirrojo abraso a su amiga fuertemente—

-comprendeme ron, con todo lo de Voldemort, con la profecia sobre harry, no tenia relevancia hasta…hasta…

-hasta que volvimos y aparecio esa nueva profecia

-si— Hermione comenzaba a calmar sus nervios y a sollozar de ves en cuando luego de un largo rato—harry, Draco yo…lo lamento

-mione, mi querida mione, mirame princesita—harry tomo a su amada del menton y se lo levanto para que le viera, alli de frente arrodillado a su altura sonriendole—no debes lamentar nada, nada me hara mas feliz que tener hijos contigo

-pero harry, te menti, oculte todo de ti…soy una persona horrenda

-no, solo te preocupas por mi y mi bienestar, no…te preocupas por el bienestar de todos a costa del tuyo

Harry se enderezo y tomo asiento a su otro costado abrazandola fuertemente, su rostro se acomodo libremente entre el cuello y el hombro de su querida Hermione

-harry…

-shhh no digas nada, solo prometeme que sere el primero…

-he? Que dices?

Harry solto su agarre y tomo sus manos para besarlas, luego la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreia y tratando de mostrar el mayor amor posible en sus ojos continuo hablando

-prometeme que yo sere el primero que juntos pederemos la pureza…mione lo que quiero decir es que quiero ser el primero en tomarte y demostrarte que es el amor, quiero ser el primero en hacerte el amor

-ha…harry…yo..no se por que dices todo esto, yo…ya tome una decisión—y alli sin querer mirarlo mas, la chica bajo la mirada—

-no se tu granger, pero a mi no me gustan las chicas vírgenes, asi que no esperes que sea yo quien te tome primero y si debo hechizarte para revisar que no seas virgen lo hare y si de casualidad lo heres te despachare de inmediato con potter

-draco

-espero me hayas entendido, tengo demaciada experiencia con chicas, para que luego llegue una y empiece a temblar por miedo a lo que le valla a hacer, al menos si ya pasastes por el heroe aquí presente sabras a que atenerte conmigo

-yo…-hermione se levanto del lugar—malfoy podrias sentarte al lado de harry y ron, quisiera explicarles algo y necesito toda su atención por favor

-de acuerdo, pero no cambiare mi forma de pensar—el rubio se sento al lado de harry—

sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, luego la castaña miro a su querido harry potter, este le sonreia a ella ilucionado, penso que si esa sonrisa mostrara mas amor se moriria, pero conocia a su amigo y esa era la sonrisa de poyo incondicional hacia ella, su mejor amiga

se acerco a ron y le acaricio la mejilla, luego salto hasta Draco y le sonrio depositando un calido beso en su mejilla, volvio donde su heroe personal y le miro directamente a esas bellas esmeraldas, desconcertada bajo su mirada y después de unos instantes de meditacion tomo valor y le deposito un casto y tierno beso lleno de amor en sus labios, un roce, que ambos disfrutaron

-bien, asi que…ya lo sabes, saben quien soy y que tenemos que hacer, pero no sabia que eran tan buenos espias harry—miro a su amado y luego a Draco, estos se miraron asombrados uno a otro—

-legeremancia—susurro el rubio por lo bajo, aunque audible para ellos cuatro—

-correcto, ahora mirenme un instante—los tres voltearon su mirada a ella y en un rapido movimiento la chica saco su varita y les apunto a los tres luego de susurrar—_Obliviate…_

Los chicos cayeron al suelo rapidamente, mientras esta mantenia el hechizo activo borrando lo sucedido en el comedor y antes de este cuando hablaba con sus hijos hasta que harry y Draco la siguieron al picnic, alli les agrego a los dos espias escenas donde jugaban y reian los seis jóvenes del futuro hasta entrar al castillo y el gran comedor, donde la platica se centraba en cosas triviales, hasta que fueron a la torre por el mapa y la capa para darselas a james para hacer travesuras juntos…

-perdon…-hermione subio llorando a su habitación y se encerro alli, tenia experiencia en formar nuevos recuerdos infalibles a desconfiar de estos, con sus padres fue igual al borrarles la memoria, como desearia tenerlos y pedirles consejo…solo le quedaba esperar que esos tres despertaran y continuaran con su vida hasta la noche que debia suponer la mas fatal en su vida…


	8. la reaccion de ginny

Luna subio con sus nuevos amigos a la torre, hacia mas de una hora que los chicos habian subido con hermione y ninguno regresaba, tras decir la contraseña los encontro a todos sentados en una butaca mirando a la nada, una mirada perdida, la rubia iba a cercarse cuando la castaña bajaba por las escaleras con los ojos rojos e hinchados

-luna dejalos, en unos diez minutos se les pasara el hechizo y volveran a la normalidad

-hechizo? Que has hecho Hermione?...no me digas que!

-si luna, les he borrado la memoria

-pero por que?, ya sabian la verdad y no les molestaba en nada, estoy segura…

-tengo mis razones luna, prefiero que se enteren hasta esa noche

-y que pasa si recuerdan algo?

-luna use un obliviate, no recordaran nada, no existe contra hechizo

-aun asi…cuando pase, sabran que tu les mentistes, sabias que tiene un plan para que confieces todo lo que sabes?

-no, pero me lo imagino, tendre que soportarlos como te lo dije la otra noche

-tu tendras tus razones amiga, pero no te los quitaras de encima mientras estes embarazada y alli si no permitire que uses ningun hechizo, ellos sabran y te cuidaran!

-si, no les puedo negar ver a su primer hijo crecer en mi vientre—Hermione suspiro—pero tengo mas miedo de que cuando eso suceda lo que pasara despues

-lo dices por ginny verdad

-si, ella ama a draco, sabe que el me llamo la atención en tercer grado yo misma se lo habia confesado y bueno ser la primera mujer en…hacerlo hombre

-comprendo ya veremos como manejar a ginny cuando eso suceda, ahora solo me queda darte mi apoyo en todo esto

-gracias amiga—hermione volteo su mirada a los seis chicos alli presentes, en especial a un rubio de ojos gris—y tu Scorpious ya arreglare cuentas contigo

-pero madre! Yo solo hacia lo que era correcto según mis criterios

-el que sea mi hijo y el de Draco no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en este asunto, asi que manten tu dignidad y lealtad contigo de ahora en adelante si no vas a estar a mi lado

-…esta bien madre, no me entrometeré mas, se haran las cosas como tu deseas

-hermione, como sabes que Scorps es tu hijo y no orion?—pregunto la rubia-

-me conosco luna y a Draco, si de ambos surgiera un hijo seria como Scorpious, firme, decidido, arriesgado y sobre todo iria siempre según sus convicciones sin importarle nada

-bueno madre de tal palo tal astilla y mira que tanto tu como mi padre tienen un carácter…que bueno creo que sali demasiado bueno y calmado

-eso ni que lo digas, al menos ya se quien es mi hijo de ustedes dos jejeje, algo bueno salio después de todo

-bueno y que haremos ahora?—la oji azul rubia soñadora la miro expectante—

-primero quitarles el mapa y la capa a estos tres, asi evitare que me espien, segundo seguir como si nadie supiera nada y tercero arreglar el giratiempo, ellos tienen que regresar para no cambiar el futuro

Horas mas tarde y después de que los tres jóvenes regresaran a su estado "normal", Hermione y luna discutian con ginny sobre los chicos del futuro y a quien se parecian, mientras los chicos se enfrascaron en un partido de quidditch

-bueno, en mi parecer james es la viva copia de su padre sin cicatriz jajaja de su madre no le veo ni pizca, no podria saber quien es con solo mirarlo—la pelirroja miraba a los chicos sobre las escobas—

-pero Lilly tambien se parece ginny—la castaña debatia el argumento—

-aun asi Hermione, ella podra verse como harry tambien pero tiene algo diferente, su cabello es …es…es risado o al menos eso parece, tiene un aspecto rebelde, me pregunto como lo mantendra acomodado siempre?

-ni idea, pero si me dice como, pues no dudaria en hacerle caso y asi mantener el mio a raya—Hermione se tomaba un rulo de su cabeza y lo soplaba sin ganas—

-….por merlin Hermione! Para acomodar tu cabello y mantenerlo a raya necesitarias un hechizo increible, es mas probable que Voldemort reviva a que tu domes eso que llamas cabello

-gracias por ser tan buena amiga ginny

-de nada es un placer, luna por que tan callada

-por nada, que tal si jugamos un juego que mi papa me enseño—luna sonrio de pronto y las miro de manera romántica –

-de que se trata y que hay que hacer?—la pelirroja entusiasmada se acerco a ella—

-se llama "y si…" haces una pregunta con esa frase a alguien e hipotéticamente se responden con la verdad

-luna yo mejor paso—la castaña comenzo a levantarse, pero fue devuelta a su lugar por la delicada mano de la pelirroja que la sujetaba con fuerza—

-tienes miedo a revelar algo Hermione?

-no claro que no ginny, es solo que me parece infantil…es solo eso

-aja, mientes, que tienes miedo que descubra?

-ginny, no se que sucede contigo, desde que termino la guerra estas algo tosca con mi persona, te he hecho algo malo?

-no, para nada, solo pienso que seria divertido jugar, anda, divirtámonos juntas

-ok, para que luego no te de por especular cosas

-empiezo yo—la pelirroja miro a u amiga aun sujeta de la muñeca—" y si te gustara otro chico me lo dirias?

-ginny! ya se por donde va la cosa si crees que yo podria fijarme en Draco estas muy equivocada!

-yo no lo nombre, fuiste tu!

-para con esto, crees que me gusta Draco malfoy?, sabes de quien estoy enamorada!

-lo se, pero tambien se que desde que nos mandaron las cartas para entrar al colegio y tu y mi Draco fueron elegidos premio anuales han estado muy extraños y mas unidos que nunca!

-lo sabia, sabia que no te agradaba la noticia de que nosotros vivieramos en una misma torre

-una torre sin hechizo contra genero!

-lo ves, estas loca! Sabes que amo a Harry hace tiempo, por eso use el obliviate con mis padres, para ir con el en busca de los horrocroux, para acompañarle!

-si cuando termino commigo! que conveniente, lo mismo podria pasar con Draco, siempre deseas lo que es mio, me tienes celos admitelo!

-celosa yo de ti, estas alucinado ginny-Hermione se coloco de pie rapidamente, seguida de la pelirroja-

-no es hora de que sepas que pienso, pienso que siempre te gusto harry aunque estaba a mi lado

-si es verdad, me gustaba desde finales de quinto año, cuando supere lo de tu hermano por que vi la realidad, vi que lo amaba en serio

-lo ves me tenias envidia, de que saliera conmigo y no contigo, de que eramos el uno para el otro, de que eramos con james y lilly la pareja perfecta!

-claro que te envidiaba, pero no por lo que dices, sino por tenerlo y no valorarlo, crees que no supe que te besabas con seamus o Dean?, crees que no escuche que coqueteabas con zabinni?

-vaya eras una buena chica, pero porque nunca le dijistes a harry a ver dime por que…ah ya se porque no te creeia, sabias que confiaria en mi por ser su novia y que su fe era ciega en mi

-no, lo hice porque queria verle feliz aunque fuera con otra, aunque le engañaras por quien sabe que o con quien sabe quien!

-mientes!, por eso me contastes luego de la guerra que Draco te atraia en esa noche de pijamas que hicimos para celebrar, para que yo viera que estabas interesada en mi futuro novio, para que supiera que me lo ibas a bajar

-estas loca ginevra!, te lo conte porque eras mi amiga y tenias derecho a saber que me atrai malfoy, pero te asegure que solo fue en tercer año, nada mas!

-claro, y por eso no me entere que te gustaba harry cuando salia conmigo hasta ahora cierto?, nunca me habias dicho desde cuando surgio ese amor, que ibas a hacer si él volvia a mi lado?, te le ibas a insinuar como una cualquiera, te le ibas a meter en su cama una noche con un filtro amoroso, o ya lo hicistes mientras ron los dejo solo en esa tienda?

-calla ginevra—la castaña no pudo mas con su furia y arremetio con una sonora cachetada sobre la pelirroja, mientras la rubia solo miraba en silencio—nunca escuchame, nunca hice ni haria algo como eso, pero de ti no me extrañaria, y sobre harry y Draco, los respeto me oyes!

-claro zorra,…por que eso eres una zorra que se conforma con las migajas que dejo, te conformastes con harry porque sabias que a Draco nunca lo conseguirias o que ya has planeado como tenerlo en tu cama, que inventaras que eres la heredera para convercerlo

-asi que a eso le temes, que me convierta en ti y que ademas de harry tambien quiera a Draco, o que luego le diras a luna que se cuide porque puedo meterme con ron?

-mira sabelotodo estupida, nunca te acostaras con mi Draco, sabes por que porque me ama y le dire que se aleje de ti, que no me fio de ti, le inventare lo que sea con tal de que nunca mas te hable

-si no confias en Draco o en mi, me tiene sin cuidado, pero ten en cuenta que tus palabras podrian algun dia darte en la cara y volverse en su contra, si temes que te quite a Draco es que no tienes la suficiente confianza como mujer para mantenerlo a tu lado

-lo ves, planeas acostarte con mi novio

-ya me arte, pues si ginny, me siento fuertemente atraida hacia Draco malfoy y si estoy planeando acostarme con el aprovechando que vivimos en la misma torre, es hombre y tiene hormonas, seducirlo sera facil y si no existen los filtros amorosos o la amortencia

-eres una cinica, admites en mi cara que lo quieres en tu cama, pues bien si eso quieres lo hare conocedor y tu luna si no quieres que aleje a mi hermano de ti te quedaras callada…mejor aun…obliviate!—ginny saco de su tunica su varita y aplico el hechizo contra la rubia para borrar parte de la pelea dejando solo las imágenes donde ella era la victima -

-a que te refieres! Que vas a hacer ginevra!—Hermione temia por las acciones de la castaña, esa mirada mostraba miedo y odio a la ves, ginny temia perder a draco, lo amaba y ella lo sabia, pero el miedo la dominaba por completo-

-lo que debi hacer hace mucho timpo, abrirles los ojos a harry y draco

-ginevra Wesley no te atrevas!

-Draco, harry, ron…-la pelirroja grito lo mas fuertemente posible, mientras corria hacia el lugar donde se habia detenido el partido, con miles de lagrimas falsas surcando sus ojos se lanzo directo al pecho de su novio—

-ginny amor que sucede?—draco la abraso y la acerco lo mas posible a su pecho mientras trataba de calmarla—shhh tranquila me vas a contar que sucedió?

En ese instante la castaña llego a su lado y la rubia detrás de esta, los miraban atonitos, en espera por parte de la heroína, de cualquier movimiento de la pelirroja

-draco alejala de mi, alejate de ella, es mala…es—y nuevamente rompio a llorar en le pecho de su novio—

-no le crean, ella es una maldita manipuladora—hermione trato de avalanzarse sobre la chica Wesley, pero las manos de luna en su cintura no se lo permitieron, mientras los demas eran testigos de la pelea—

-mione no trates asi a mi hermana, que sucedió alla? Por que ginny esta llorando y dice esas cosas?—ron miraba a ambas preocupado, sabia que su hermana era dramatica, pero que ocasionaria una pelea entre ella y su mejor amiga Hermione?—

-la trato como quiero porque ella va a manipularlos, les inventara cosas y los alejara de mi, solo por su maldito miedo…

-no es verdad, ella me lo confeso todo, un error de ella, me conto su plan por un juego que luna sugirio y cuando la encare me abofeteo—ginny mostro su mejilla aun roja por el golpe con la marca de los cinco dedos de la castaña enmarcando su rostro—

-eres una vil serpiente mentirosa ginevra, esa bofetada te la ganastes tu! Por tratarme mal

-mentira, luna es testigo, yo solo te di la cara, tu arremetiste contra mi

Los seis chicos del futuro volteaban de un lado a otro la mirada, conocían este hecho y no estaban orgullosos de las acciones de la pelirroja, pero no podian entrometerse o el futuro podria cambiar, los hechos debian darse tal cual, solo les quedaba apoyar a su madre al final, al menos tendria en quien apoyarse hasta que todo pasase

-yo..yo…-luna bajaba su mirada, sus recuerdos eran confusos, la discusión estaba en su mente y la aceptación de la castaña por su atracción con malfoy era clara, pero su cabeza decia y mostraba una cosa y su corazon le gritaba que no dijera nada

-amor que sucede?, que fue lo que dijo Hermione?—ron se acerco a su novia quien lo abrazo—

-no quiero entrometerme, ambas son mis amigas, no dire nada, negare todo y aceptare todo si es el caso

-ya basta!—harry miro a ginny en brazos de malfoy y a luna en los de ron, mientras la castaña temblaba sola y con la miraba en el suelo, se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda como siempre lo hacia para infundirle tranquilidad—Mione que paso alla?, responde, aclararemos todo y nos olvidaremos de esto

-harry yo..se que después de esto nunca me perdonaran nada, ni tu, ni ron y menos Draco, se que me dejaran sola, se que estaran del lado de ginevra

-te equivocas, siempre hemos estado a tu lado, somos el trio dorado no hay obstaculo que no superemos juntos

-me siento excluido en esa analogia potter, sabes que tambien hermy es mi mejor amiga y la apoyare en lo que sea—draco miro a sus dos amigos abrazados como una pareja y les sonrio, talves la suerte ahora este al lado de harry después de todo

Ante esas palabras la pelirroja se tenso, tenia que actuar rapido y alejar a su Draco de Hermione y si con ello harry y ron se alejaban pues ella ganaria y estria segura que nunca la dejarian sola, ella se convertiria en la nueva chica del trio dorado junto con su novio el principe de slytherin

-no le crean! Es un truco!, quieren saber que sucedió y porque estoy asi de conmocionada..pues…veanlo ustedes mismos—con un conjuro de su varita una nube rosa se formo frente a ellos mostrando parte de la conversación que se dio a lugar minutos antes

"_si no confias en Draco o en mi, me tiene sin cuidado, pero ten en cuenta que tus palabras podrian algun dia darte en la cara y volverse en su contra, si temes que te quite a Draco es que no tienes la suficiente confianza como mujer para mantenerlo a tu lado_

_lo ves, planeas acostarte con mi novio _

_ya me arte, pues si ginny, me siento fuertemente atraida hacia Draco malfoy y si estoy planeando acostarme con el aprovechando que vivimos en la misma torre, es hombre y tiene hormonas, seducirlo sera facil y si no existen los filtros amorosos o la amortencia"_

Los rostros de los presentes eran inigualables, alli en ese pequeño recuerdo, la castaña admitia que iba a seducir a malfoy hasta acostarse con él… lentamente seis pares tristes de ojos la miraba fijamente

los azules de su amigo pelirrojo le reprochaban severamente mientras afianzaba el agarre de su novia y movia la cabeza de manera negativa, habia perdido toda esperanza con ron, le creia a su hermana indudablemente y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera le harian cambiar de su nueva opinión hacia ella, la batalla estaba perdida y nunca lo recuperaria como amigo

Los ojos grises de su nuevo amigo rubio, con el que compartia bromas eran inconcebibles, su mirada de estupefacción e incredibilidad le dieron a entender el gran desengaño que habia tenido al confiar en ella y acercarsele como nuevo mejor amigo, abrazando mas a su novia le beso la coronilla y bajo la mirada a la espalda de esta, no queria verle mas, estaba claro el mensaje

Pero la peor mirada fue la de su amado harry que estaba anonadado ante la confecion, su brillantes en sus hermosas esmeraldas se habia esfumado y drasticamente solto su agarre para alejarse unos pasos de ella, triste y confundido mientras apretaba sus puños y tensaba su espalada en un vago movimiento por no soltar algo impropio de el de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero para que negarlo, nunca la perdonaria y su mirada era deciciva no la queria ver nunca mas en su vida…

-creo que todo esta dicho—la castaña comenzo a derramar silenciosas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas—una imagen vale mas que mil palabras…solo…solo espero que cuando…quieran pedirme perdon no sea demasiado tarde—finalmente les dio la espalada y tras empujar levemente a su amiga luna al pasar a su lado corrio hasta donde sus piernas le dejaron, en medio del bosque prohibido al atardecer…

ok gracias a todos y todas aquellas personas que me dan apoyo para seguir y dejan sus comentarios XD les agradesco y no me maten por lo que va a pasar XD bueno se me vienen ideas fantasticas y pues que me queda reacomodar la historia jejej besos y gracias


	9. sorpresas y que sorpresas!

La cena paso sin percance alguno, a excepción de que la castaña no se habia presentado en el gran comedor, sus hijos del futuro como le gustaba llamarles, apenas habian probado bocado, la situación era insufrible, pero tenian que estar en optimas condiciones par apoyarle, y sobre todo no entrometerse en ese hecho tan crucial en su vida que debia de llevarse a cabo

Unas horas mas tarde la fria noche azotaba el lugar, el invierno queria mostrarse sin piedad y la castaña no habia dado rastro alguno en aparecer, el semblante de los tres chicos un azabache, un pelirrojo y un rubio era el mismo preocupación, pero ante la situación no podian dar su brazo a torcer y seguir con su convicción

La una de la mañana y todos dormian, o al menos casi todos, los seis chicos miraban por la ventana de su torre hacia le bosque prohibido, sabian que su madre estaba alli y no debian entrometerse en lo que iba a suceder por mas que desearan, mientras en otra torre una persona sostenia una pequeña vela tratando de iluminar lo menos posible el lugar, no queria despertar a los alli presentes

Sus nervios estaban al limite, al demonio lo que sucedió esa tarde, Hermione era su amiga y a pesar de todo tenia…no se repitio a si mismo… queria ayudarle, con sus manos temblorosas quito del muro un ladrillo y metio su mano hasta el fondo donde tomo un pergamino y una capa

-_juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_—tras un movimiento de varita y las frases susurradas, el mapa se abrio y busco el nombre con desesperación…una vez encontrado, tomo la capa se cubrio y salio en su busqueda

-por que?, porque demonios me suceden estas cosas, cuando crei que todo estaba por buen camino, cuando crei lo peor pasa!—gruesas lagrimas cruzaban las mejillas de la oji miel, su cuerpo temblaba aun bajo ese arbol, el frio habia aumentado y perdido la nocion del tiempo

-_como me gustaria creerte, pero veo que sufres… por que Hermione, porque?_

Un susurro bajo pero aludible en esa profunda oscuridad, la desperto de su letargo, que con pasos firmes se dirigio al lugar de donde habia escuchado esa voz, no podia saber a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba pero al menos la ilucion de ver a uno de sus tres mejores amigos apoyándola a pesar de las circunstancias le habian dado esperanza, pero antes de llegar tan siguiera a reconocer la figura percibo un susurro mas antes de caer en la oscuridad

-_desmaius…_ -el cuerpo masculino la tomo en brazos antes de tocar el piso y pegandola a su pecho, tomo de vuelta el camino hasta el castillo, pasos antes de entrar, cubrio a ambos con la capa y se dirigio a la torre de los premios anuales, donde cuidadosamente la deposito en su cama

-perdona, pero aun no tengo el valor de verte a la cara, no después de lo de esta tarde, estoy tan arrepentido de cómo actue, que me avergüenzo de mi mismo…

Dio un delicado beso en la coronilla de la chica, le saco los zapatos, la arropo y la dejo recostada en su cama, no sin antes limpiarle con sus pulgares, los surcos dejados en su piel, huellas de las lagrimas y el dolor que paso, cerrando la puerta ligeramente y asomando la punta de su varita susurro nuevamente

-_enervate…_

La brujita se despertó exaltada, miro a su alrededor y se sorprendio al verse en su cama y no en el bosque donde, la habian hechizado!, pero luego del susto sonrio, alguno de sus amigos tuvo la descencia de ayudarala aunque fuese a escondidas, no tenia todo perdido aun, silenciosamente se recosto y se dejo llevar en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en sus labios

La mañana llego y como siempre fue la primera en despertar, se baño y arreglo, bajo a la sala comun y alli los vio, sus tres ex mejores amigos todos dormidos en diferentes butacas y en posiciones un tanto incomodas, sonrio al recordar que uno de ellos la ayudo, o al menos eso pensaba y la hacia feliz, bajo al comedor y se sentó lo mas alejada posible de su sitio regular

-buenos dias madre—susurro por lo bajo su hijo scorps

-buenos dias hijo—mirando al resto sentarse a su alrededor sonrio—buenos dias a todos

-madre como estas? Te sientes mejor?

-si hijo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – y al ver la sonrisa de tranquilidad en los rostros de todos palideció...y si habia sido uno de sus hijos quien la ayudo?—

-tranquila madre, no fuimos ninguno de nosotros –los ojos verdes de su hijo james la miraban burlonamente—

-como sabes que?...me leiste la mente james potter!

-NO!, solo que te conosco eres mi madre y pues solo te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros fue quien te trajo ayer al castillo

-he?...entonces…no fue mi imaginación…al menos uno…

-madre, calmate y respira—scorps la miraba serio—nosotros no fuimos, no debemos meternos en este asunto, solo te apoyaremos cuando estes a nuestro lado

-entiendo, esto debia pasar…pero me duele... pensar que no me hablaran nunca mas…yo…-hermione bajo la cabeza y una lagrima surco su mejilla, hecho que no paso desapercivido por un par de ojos un poco mas lejos—

-mira madre—esta vez Lily tomo la palabra—tienes nuestro apoyo, pero las circunstancias nos prohíben el decirte nada, solo deja el tiempo correr y veras como todo toma su curso

-gracias…

Alli en el final de la mesa de gryffindor el desayuno continuo entre risas y bromas, alegrando el dia a la chica, mientras que en medio de esta, ginny se sentia fuera de lugar por primera vez, nadie hablaba, solo podia escuchar el ruido de los platos y cubiertos al sonar, la alegria de siempre se habia ido y con ella la sonrisa de su Draco, de harry, de ron y de luna

En la tarde, la castaña estaba en la biblioteca como siempre ayudando a reparar el gira tiempo de seguir asi, estaria listo en dos dias y no en cinco que era el estipulado, Lily derrotada cayo sobre la mesa exigiendo un descanso y bajo la sonrisa de su madre, salieron del lugar, una rumbo a la sala comun y la otra a su habitación en la sala de los premios anuales

-bien, veamos…diablos no puedo terminar lo de posiones sin el dictamo y..y Draco me iba a acompañar a comprarlo esta mañana, junto con harry y ron que necesitaban pergaminos y tinta – la joven suspiro y se encamino a su cuarto, al abrir una caja descansaba en su cama y una nota a su lado—

-que demonios?...si es una broma…

Al abrir el paquete, miro en su interior una serie de ingredientes que estaban por acabarsele y el dictamo que necesitaba, a su lado una nota hechizada para evitar descubrir la letra y de donde habia sido enviada—

" _querida Hermione, perdona mi comportamiento de ayer, actue según impulsos y la verdad no quiero perderte como amiga, mi mejor amiga…fui un tonto y se que todo eso que sucedió tienen una explicación, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para darte la cara, acepta este presente como ofrenda de paz, al menos hasta que el valor gryffindor decida aparecer en mi persona, cuidate"_

-oh por melin y toda su orden, entonces alguno si me cree y quiere darme una oportunidad…-hermione sonrio y tomo sus cosas para terminar sus deberes, permanecio alli hasta muy entrada la noche hasta que un _plof_ la alerto—

-ama Hermione, dobby le trajo algo de comer

-soy solo Hermione dobby ya te lo he dicho

-dobby quiere llamarle asi, señorita amiga de mi amo harry potter por querer tanto a dobby

-gracias dobby pero lo de ama no me gusta dejemoslo en señorita si

-esta bien, dobby es feliz entonces, va a comer señorita?

-en un rato, ahora quiero descansar un poco

-de acuerdo, dobby se quedara hasta que coma todo lo que dobby trajo

-no hay necesidad, te prometo que me lo comere

-no, dobby tiene ordenes de quedrase aquí hasta que coma todo, dobby solo puede volver cuando la señorita haya comido

-y se puede saber quien te envio? Fue harry?—la voz de Hermione sonaba muy ilusionada, si era él nada mas le podria alegrar la noche—

-perdone señorita, pero dobby tiene la orden de no decir quien me envio, dobby dio su palabra de elfo

-comprendo bien si es asi—Hermione tomo la bandeja y miro, arroz, pollo, pure y ensalada con tarta de chocolate y zumo de calabaza su comida preferida, sonrio y comio todo lo que le trajeron-

-dobby hara muy feliz al señorito, la señorita Hermione se comio todo, el señorito estara encantado

-y que mas te dijo el que te envio, no te dio algun mensaje?

-dobby tonto casi lo olvida, el me dio un mensaje para usted—el elfo saco un pergamino doblado y se lo entrego, tomo la bandeja y luego desaparecio

"_Hermione, perdoname por ser un tonto, se que lo que sucedió ayer tiene una razon de ser y que a veces puedo ser muy terco, perdoname por no darte la cara pero estoy rojo de verguienza…y como vi que no bajaste a comer a medio dia ni a cenar te envio a dobby con lo que mas te gusta para redimir mis acciones, te quiero y siempre seras mi mejor amiga"_

La castaña no cabia de felicidad, al igual que el mensaje anterior estaba hechizado para no poder descubrir quien lo envio, pero no le importaba alguien queria hacer las pases con ella y eso la ponia euforica, gano una pequeña batalla contra la cruel trampa y celos de ginny…con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida…

A la mañana siguiente siguió con su rutina, ya era normal ver a Draco a ron y a harry dormidos en media sala de la torre, al parecer acampaban alli o eso daba la impresión porque hasta sacos de dormir habian traido esos ultimos tres dias

-como no les dorela la espalada pobres—y sin mas la chica salio en busca de sus hijos, el giratiempo estaba terminado y podian irse cuando quisieran—

-Despierten!—una voz fuerte y autoritaria los saco del mundo de los sueños, los tres jóvenes veian a sus hijos del futuro sonriendo traviesamente—

-que pasa?...james?...quiero dormir es temprano, la alarma aun no suena

-abre los ojos papa, venimos a despedirnos, hoy volvemos a nuestra epoca

-QUE!—harry salto literalmente de su saco de dormir, se coloco los lentes y los miro impresionado—

-lo que escuchas, nos iremos antes del almuerzo

-pense que se quedarian a conocernos de jóvenes, pero solo han pasado el tiempo con Hermione—el rubio principe tomo la palabra—

-bueno padre—lyra se acerco a él—es que nos ha ayudado mucho y como no le hablan ninguno de ustedes tres, pues bueno…

-ademas, no podemos meternos en este lio- esta vez fue orion quien los encaro y se cruzo de brazos—aunque queramos patearles el trasero por truhanes

-pero…-rose tomo a su padre y le dio una gran cachetada—creo que ya me siento tranquila y no te quejes que sabes que lo hago por hacer sufrir a mi tia mione

-auch! Rose que carácter el tuyo, eso dolio!

-para que dejes e ser tan…tan tu!

-bueno ya que todo esta aclarado y ya nos despedimos, solo nos queda decir que tengan suerte y nos veremos cuando nazcamos jajajaaja - la joven azabache rio fuertemente contagiando a todos en el lugar—

-de acuerdo Lily nos veremos el dia que tu madre te traiga a este mundo y te cargue por primera vez—harry le dio un abrazo y le beso la mejilla—

-ahhh que tierno, pero saben tenemos que darles algo antes de irnos—scorpious saco de su tunica un pergamino doblado y se los entrego,—

-pero esta en blanco?—harry desdoblo el pergamino y lo miro con sus dos amigos curioseando sobre su hombro—

-lo se, pero como dignos hijos y descendientes de merodeadores, porque eso son ustedes tres, creamos algo especial, pero de ustedes depende averiguar como usarlo

-estas diciendo que es como el mapa del merodeador?—ron pregunto-

-si, solo que más especial, solo un merodeador puede verlo aunque use el conjuro correcto para ser abierto—scorpious seguia con su explicación—

-y cual es el conjuro?—draco tento a su suerte, si su hijo era con él no responderia—

-no se los diremos, solo piensen que es algo relacionado con Hermione, si piensan en ella y las palabras correctas, descubriran el secreto, ahora adios

Todos los chicos alli presentes se abrazaron y derramaron lágrimas de felicidad, tenían grandes hijos y los criarían de manera correcta, cuando regresaran a su tiempo su vida seguiria normal y todos estarian felices, tras despedirse por ultima vez, Hermione aparecio en la sala

-los he estado buscando, por que lloran? Acaso ya…ya se van?

-si madre—lilly se tiro a sus brasos—pero íbamos a buscarte para despedirnos

-bueno, tarde o temprano tenia que suceder

La castaña los abrazo y compartio palabras con ellos antes de que se reunieran y activaran el giratiempo, una vez que sus hijos habian vuelto a casa, miro a sus tres ex amigos quienes bajaron la mirada y aun con una timida sonrisa les hablo a pesar de saber que talvez no tendria una respuesta

-les voy a extrañar, pero les aseguro que con lo que he compartido con ellos, seran grandes padres en el futuro—y al decir esto salio de la sala comun—

-harry…

-dime ron

-te siente como una total basura como yo lo hago?

-me siento peor que basura ron

-pues yo me siento peor que estiércol—el rubio miro a sus amigos, suspiro y se sento tristemente en el sofa —no puedo seguir con esto, nunca crei decirlo pero 5 dias sin hablarle ha sido una tortura

-pues para mi ha sido como morir en vida—el oji verde le miro y se sento a su lado—

-y que yo no sufro?, casi ni hambre me da y se que lo han notado, me hace falta verla regañarme por glotón o que me mande a hacer los deberes—el pelirrojo tomo asiento derrotado a su lado y miro el pergamino—

-creo que extraño incluso que discutamos hasta no tener mas sinonimos de insultos—el rubio miro el pergamino al frente postrado en la mesa—

-o que me regañe por hacer acrobacias en la escoba—el azabache tambien miro el pergamino, los tres sabian que alli estaba su respuesta para recuperar a Hermione—

-con un demonio—el rubio tomo su varita y punto sin querer el pergamino—juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas y quiero recuperar a Hermione a como de lugar…-su varita se habia accionado y lanzo un pequeño halo de luz al pergamino, el cual para sorpresa comenzo a abrirse—

-con un demonio Draco, lo lograstes!—harry grito euforico y se acerco para ver que iba a mostrarse ante ellos—

-huron de mierda, eres listo aunque no lo parezcas, eres digno de ser mi cuñado—ron se hinco rápidamente a lado de Harry—

-callate comadreja—el rubio se incorporo en medio empujandolos a ambos para quedar de frente al pergamino que ya habia terminado de revelarse—

-_finite obliviate—_susurro el rubio—

-un hechizo para contrarrestar el obliviate!—harry grito asombrado—

-hay mas, vienen los movimientos de la varita y un mensaje—todos se acercaron a leer-

" _si están leyendo esto, lograron abrir el pergamino con la frase "**juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas**" y esperamos que no sea demasiado tarde para arreglar todo con nuestra madre Hermione._

_Si madre leyeron bien, pero ya se enteraran de todo cuando usen el encantamiento que ustedes mismos inventaron luego de que naciéramos para regalárselo a nuestra madre y que recuperara a nuestros abuelos, pero como ven la situación debe adelantarse en cuanto al hechizo y les hemos ahorrado horas y horas de arduo trabajo…_

_En fin usen este encantamiento en quienes crean fueron hechizados por razones que solo nuestra madre puede contestar o en una victima inocente de un cierto incidente, los queremos, tengan valor y demuestren quienes son y su fuerza ante las adversidades_

_Con cariño sus hijos:__Harry James Albus Potter Granger_

_ Harmony Jane Lily Potter Granger_

_ Draco Scorpious Lucios Malfoy Granger_

_ Cygnus Lyra Narcisa Malfoy Wesley_

_ Orión Severus Abraxas Malfoy Wesley_

_ Rosellyn ginevra Molly Wesley lovegood _

Los tres chicos alli se miraron unos a otros, si existia un Malfoy Granger y un Potter Granger, Hermione era la sucesora y …les habian dado un hechizo contra el obliviate por una razon! ellos lo supieron y ella les borro la memoria!

**Bueno aquí este pequeño capitulo, no me maten por lo que sigue, o bueno aun no salen los malos mejor matemos a ginny XD naaaa ya veran que va a suceder gracias a todos los que siguen el fic m encanta ver los comentarios me inspiran a subir un cap por dia XD o cada dos dias jeje besos**


	10. todo al descubierto

Un silencio largo inundo la habitación, cuanto tiempo habia pasado, diez?, quince minutos? Una hora? Dos horas?, ninguno estaba seguro, sus mentes se movian a mil por hora, tratando de asimilar lo recien descubierto, un encantamiento contra el obliviate…

-creen que nos haya hechizado a nosotros?-ron increíblemente fue el que rompio el mutismo—

-si nos dieron este contra hechizo por algo sera?—Draco miro a su acompañante pelirrojo—

-y si lo intentamos?, si lo usamos en nosotros y nada sucede?—Harry se miraba nervioso y ansioso, temia a lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante—

-tengo una idea—ron se levanto seriamente y miro a sus amigos—usemos el encantamiento en nosotros a ver que sucede

-ingenioso comadreja, pero no dejare que tu me hechices a mi o deshechizes o lo que sea—Draco salto de su asiento—

-bueno hagamoslo asi—Harry tomo aire—yo lo uso en Draco, ron en mi y Draco en ron

-estas loco el huron botador podria atacarme o algo!

-serenate Wesley, si no te he atacado mientras dormiamos aquí, que te hace pensar que lo haré con Potter a mi lado y vigilandome?

-bueno…entonces hagamoslo, Harry empieza tu

-por que yo?

-tu diste la idea!

-pero ron…yo..y quien podria ser la victima inocente que dice el pergamino?

-Harry no cambies el tema, eso lo averiguaremos después!

-es sencillo, debe ser tu amada lunatica Ronald, es amiga de Hermione tambien y si uso el hechizo en nosotros, es obvio que en ella tambien

-pero..y ginny? Talvez con ella tambien lo uso?, talvez por eso se dio esa pelea?

-malfoy suspiro cansado—si hubiera sido eso, no habria pelea por que ginny no recordaria nada, ni siquiera el hechizo!

-bueno solo decia, queria encontrar una razon para la pelea—Ronald se cruzo de brazos en el pecho -

-mira ron—harry tomo la palabra—ya sabemos por que se dio la pelea, dos dias después nos contaste que luna lo presencio todo…y aunque no me guste admitirlo y se que talvez se sobrepaso gritando lo que …bueno "eso", Hermione gusta de nuestro amigo Malfoy

-gracias por poner la palabra amigo potter, me siento alagado, pero analizando todo y con todo lo que he compartido con Hermione, estoy seguro que solo respondio algo que ginny queria escuchar

-yo tambien lo creo, mione siempre nos da por nuestro lado cuando discutimos—ron miro a Malfoy fijamente—y se por buena fuente que solo siente una gran amistad por ti

-aun asi, si asi fuera que las llevo a ese punto? Por que inicio todo esto y por que demonios luna cree que ginny tiene razon?, ella es inteligente y conoce a Hermione, nunca se pondria del lado de ginny con injusta razon

-Potter, eres un ciego de verdad, si tenemos un hechizo anti obliviate y una victima de cierto incidente según nos informaron nuestros hijos, que crees que pudo pasar!

-NO!—Ron grito tan fuerte que sobresalto a los dos chicos en esa sala, su mirada estaba entre asustada y sorprendida, sus manos y hombros temblaban y su cuerpo estaba tenso—

-bueno cuñado, amo a ginny y no lo negare y nunca aceptare esta conversación de hoy ni torturado, pero conoces a tu hermana mejor que yo y estoy casi seguro que piensas lo mismo que yo, ginny oculta algo y uso el obliviate en luna para encubrirse

-yo…si lo creo, ginny es muy …muy temerosa y si siente que perdera algo hace lo que sea por mantenerlo aferrado a ella sin importar los metodos

Harry miro a sus dos amigos afirmando con la cabeza, habia estado en una corta relacion con la pelirroja y conocia algo de su carácter, si queria algo y temia perderlo, haria lo que fuera por mantenerlo a su lado, ginny amaba a Draco y al verlo con Hermione tan unido la llevo a un panico tal que hizo la peor barbaridad que se le cruzo por su cabeza

-Mira Malfoy, no pienses que ginny es mala persona es solo que bueno exploto en panico y…-pero el discurso de Harry fue interrumpido—

-lo se y no terminare con ella por esto, sea lo que sea que pasara, pero si le dare un escarmiento, sabe que aquí en hogwarts nadie me quiere y de las pocas personas que me estiman Hermione es la primera en mi lista de preferencias

-ademas que viven juntos, Malfoy, eso el agrega un plus—ron se incluyo en la conversación

-si, bueno ya arreglaremos ese asunto con ella, lo unico que propongo es la ley del hielo por un tiempo, una semana, lo que nos ha hecho sufrir por Hermione y la ha hecho sufrir a ella

-bueno, creo que ya esta ese punto solucionado, pero queda dos mas, el deshechizo y otro mas importante—Ronald tomo su varida disimuladamente—

-que otro punto Wesley?—Draco lo miro interrogante—

-el que vallas a ser mi cuñado oficial y te vayas a atrever a tocar a mi hermana y embarazarla en un futuro!—el pelirrojo saco su varita y la acerco al cuello del rubio—

-tranquilizate Ronald, yo…ella..nosotros…ya viste que lindos sobrinos tendras?

-no cambies el tema de conversación Malfoy

-yo…lo que suceda, sucedera, mejor piensa en tu y luna y su preciosa hija, a poco no te cayo bien rose?

-este…mmm… pues si es linda chica, se parece a su madre, pero tiene mi carácter y…-tan absorto estaba en su pensamiento que el principe de slytherin se escabullo de su varita y se alejo—

-bueno ya!-Harry tomo la palabra—lindo muy lindo ron, tu y luna tendran una hermosa niña que bello futuro

-que te pasa hermano, por que tan enfadado, tu y Mione tendran dos hijos, dos! Y yo solo una…me pregunto si luna querra mas al saberlo

-callate!, no me lo recuerdes, no me recuerdes que tendre hijos con Hermione…

-por que?, acaso no es lo que quieres? Una familia con Hermione?—el pelirrojo lo miraba confundido, porque Harry tenia esa cara de tristeza?—

-mira Wesley, aquí el heroe esta asi por que no solo el tendra un hijo o hija, con Hermione, sino que ese pequeño o..lo que sea sera hermano de mi hijo scorpious, captas el mensaje?

-he?...AHHHHHH!-el oji azul grito fuertemente mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro—entonces tu y mione, ella y harry, los tres…y naceran sus hijos y seran familia…y….jajajajajajajajajajaj

-estas loco ron y ahora por que te ries!—la paciencia de harry llego a su limite—

-que tu y Draco y yo…jajajajaja…seremos…jajaja familia….jajaja…y no podras….jajaja…restregármelo…jajaja solo a mi jajaja por que sus hijos jajaja seran jajaja tambien jajaja hermanos jajájajá

Y ante la simple mencion de lo obvio y las risas del pelirrojo, la tension se disipo para dar rienda suelta a la risa y voltearse a ver los tres hasta caer al suelo sin dejar de reir

-cierto ron jajaja y yo que pensaba jajaja molestarte por ser jajaja cuñado de Malfoy jajaja el resto de tu vida—Harry aspiro hondo en busca de aire mientras intentaba calmarse—

-lo ves—ron aun sonreia burlescamente rojo por la risa—

-bueno potter, tendremos hijos en comun…que extraño…enemigos unidos por la sangre de sus hijos-el rubio no reprimio la sonrisa en su rostro-

-quien lo diria Malfoy y potter dos apellidos conviviendo en un mismo vientre?

-bueno potter, ya solucionaremos todo cuando llegue su momento, al menos se que tengo una ventaja sobre ti

-y se puede saber cual huron?

-que se que tendre un hijo varon, mientras tu te debates en si sera varon o mujer

-maldicion!, por que no les preguntamos sus edades cuando pudimos?

-no seas iluso, crees que nos lo dirian?, son potter y Malfoy, lo que mas les divierte es verse sufrir entre ellos y a nosotros por lo visto

-solo acuerdame hacer un pacto contigo mas adelante

-sobre que?

-sobre no matar a tu hijo Orión por salir con mi Lily y tu no mataras a james por salir con lyra

-de acuerdo—malfoy estrecho la mano del rubio—

-oigan y mi rose que? Saldra con el hijo de Malfoy!...esperen no es incesto no son primos?

-mira comadreja prometo no matar a tu hija por seducir a mi hijo—ron lo miro de mala manera, pero luego relajo su rostro al ver la sonrisa de broma del rubio—y no es incesto, no seas tarado!

-pero si te casas con ginny y tiene hijo mi rose no sera prima de ellos? Y bueno casi hermana!

-mira te explicare con calma si—el pelirrojo asintió—scorpious es mi hijo con Granger asi que no tiene sangre Wesley y tu hija rose sera de sangre Wesley-lovegood, no tienen parentesco

-ah ya entendi—el pelirrojo sonrio mas calmado—

-lo mismo sucedera con james y Lyra o con Orión y Lily, ya que son Potter granger y mis hijos Malfoy Wesley, ahora captas?

-ya te dije que entendi bien, pero no ven la ironia, nuestras familias seguiran uniendose jajaja Malfoy seras el consuegro de Harry y a la vez el mio jajájajá

-cierra la boca comadreja! No me lo recuerdes!

-bueno ya que todo esta claro, que esperamos para hacer el contra hechizo?, que les parece si a la cuenta de tres y lo lanzamos juntos

los otros dos asintieron y tomaron posiciones en forma de triada, Harry apuntaba a Draco, este a ron y por ultimo Ronald a Harry, haciendo correctamente los movimientos comenzaron a contar

-uno..

-dos…

-tres…

-_finite obliviate…-_y alli las imágenes olvidadas les dieron de lleno, los descubrimientos y las explicaciones de la castaña, entendieron su posición, pero antes de poder moverse cayeron en la oscuridad a causa del esfuerzo mental-

Hermione llego a la torre de premios anuales y encontro a los tres jóvenes tirados en el suelo con sus varitas apuntandose unos a otros y temio lo peor, se acerco lentamente a su amado y comprobo que solo estaba desmayado, con algo de temor, apunto su varita a los tres e invoco un chorro de agua que les dio de lleno

-que! Salvense quien pueda, mujeres, niños y pelirrojos primero—Ronald grito en medio del caos—

-ron, ron! Tranquilo!

-he?, Hermione? Que sucedió?

-los encontre a los tres en el suelo y sus varitas apuntandose unos a otros que crees que pense! Me preocupe que hubieran hecho una locura!

-pero estamos bien hermy, tranquila, deja de ser una obsesa, la guerra acabo, y si no morimos en ella que te hace pensar que nos matariamos entre los tres, sin haberlo hecho antes?—Draco tanteaba el terreno—

-mira peliteñido, no importa si la guerra termino, me preocupe, y la imagen que daba era de temer!

-mira sabelotodo, tendras que aprender a confiar o si no nadie te querra, que carácter de perro rabioso!

-huron albino, si alguien va a quererme, lo hara a como de lugar, sin importar mi carácter

-claro nerd, con esa mata que tienes por pelo tendra que ser ciego para quererte y eso si puede obviar tu carácter

-oxigenado, mira quien habla de cabello que el tuyo parece que alguien vertio en ti agua oxigenada

-al menos mi rubio platinado es natural y manejable, no como esa enredadera tuya en la cabeza que hay que temer para que no te coma

-el que me guste al natural y no con miles de botes de quien sabe que menjurjes es mi problema, pero se soluciona no como tu estupidez

-llamas estupido a este premio anual?, en verdad ya no eres una come libros o te defino que significa premio anual?

-eres un insensible, egolatra, animal, estupido…-pero fue interrumpida por el rubio—

-guapo, sexy, encantador, inteligente…vamos princesa, puedes agregarme mas sinonimos si lo deseas, es mas podemos seguir asi todo el dia

-todo el dia estas loco y _…"hermy…princesa"_—y alli ante la sonrisa de medio lado marca malfoy-soy-el-mejor-y-te-acabo-de-ganar Hermione se quedo estatica—

-que sucede granger? Te comio la lengua el gato? A ver di ahhh, para asegurarme que no te la tragaste de la impresión—el slytherin se acerco a ella y juguetonamente le abrio la boca—no alli esta tu lengua

-Draco…

-asi me puso mi padre y al parecer asi le pondre a mi hijo, bueno nuestro hijo, o seras tu? Y como demonios terminamos poniendole el nombre de lucios como mi padre? Con razon solo le gusta que le digan scorpious y por Salazar tres nombres en que pensabamos Hermione!

-…-la castaña aun estaba muda y tratando de asimilar todo—

-por que la acusas Draco? Como sabes que ella permitio tres nombre?—Harry se acerco a continuar el juego—

-quien mas seria, mira tus hijos con ella, tienen tres nombres tambien-el rubio le sonrio e insto a continuar—

-es verdad el pobre de james tambien tiene tres nombres y Lily igual, diablos mione, no pensaste en nuestros hijos y lo que les costaria aprender a ecribir un nombre tan largo y decirlo de pequeños—Harry suspiro de manera dramatica—

-…-ante esta mencion la castaña empalidecio y dio pie al heroe para seguir con el juego—

-bueno ponerle mi nombre pobre, el de mi padre pues es agradable y me siento orgulloso que lo porte, pero el de Albus, mione solo tu le pondrías el nombre del director del colegio, esta bien que te guste la escuela pero demonios controlate!

-…-la castaña seguia sin reaccionar—

-y ni me recuerdes el de Lilly, pobre harmony? Que es la unión de nuestros nombres? Y bueno jane seguro es por tu madre y para rematar la familia el de mi madre! Por merlin bendito de que no nos han hechizado por ello pero estoy seguro que lo haran—Harry miro a la aun impresionada Hermione, alli de pie y voltero a ver a su amigo pelirrojo invitandolo a seguir con la mirada—

-sabes Harry—tomo la palabra el pelirrojo—estoy segura que esa si fue mione, mira que hasta influencio a mi luna de ponerle tres nombres a nuestra hija, Rosellyn debio elegirlo luna y pues seguro que por coaccion de esta chica presente—señalo a Hermione acusadoramente mientras movia su dedo—termine colocandole el nombre de mi hermana y mi madre

-…-Hermione solo pudo mover la vista a su amigo mientras intentaba salir del asombro ante lo que escuchaba—

-mira Wesley, seguro fue por que son las dos mujeres mas valiosas de tu vida—Draco le miro mientras sonreia, iba a atacar nuevamente—

-de seguro—el pelirrojo bajo su mano y su dedo—

-y aunque sea por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo ron, mira que mi pobre lyra y mi pobre Orión a pesar de ser mi hijos con ginny tambien tienen tres nombres, es mala influencia

-como tu me dijiste Draco, la encamino a ponerle el nombre de tu madre por ser tan preciada para ti y de el profesor snape tambien, pobre Orión me compadezco de el, por que estoy seguro de que Cygnus Lyra y Orión Abraxas los elegiste tu

-…-la oji miel parpadeo por primera vez en al menos cinco minutos y abrio la boca para hablar—yo…ustedes..como…

-Harry la tomo de los hombros y la sento en el sofa, seguidamente, este y los otros dos se sentaron frente a ella—lo sabemos todo, y sabemos lo del obliviate, entendemos las razones que nos diste y no estamos enfadados

-pero como? Es irreversible!—por fin una frase coherente y la castaña se felicito a si misma—

-en este tiempo, pero mas adelante inventaremos el contra hechizo-ron le sonrio—al parecer nuestros hijos nos ahorraron el trabajo de antemano

-ellos que! Los voy a matar!

-calmate sangre su…impura—Draco se corrigió—creo que pensaron que lo necesitaríamos en esta situación

-esto es algo incomodo—la chica bajo la mirada—

-ya superaremos eso, ahora dinos, nos perdonas por ser tan idiotas?—Harry tomo sus manos y las apreto fuertemente—

-yo deberia ser quien les pidiera perdon, yo les borre la memoria por miedo, yo…yo fue la causante de todo—y Hermione rompio en llanto—

-te equivocas mione—ron tomo la palabra—hemos comprendido tu miedo y las razones por las que hiciste eso, estabas presionada y bueno, no te pedimos perdon por eso, sino por como actuamos frente a lo de ginny

-ginny!—ese nombre la hizo reaccionar, levantando la mirada y tapandose la boca con su mano derecha—

-mira hermy, no sabemos que paso o como se dio todo, ya hemos acordado que hacer sin importar la situación, ahora nos contaras por que dijiste "aquello" o iremos con luna, le quitaremos el obliviate y luego te reclamaremos por no decirnos la verdad elige—Draco la miro seriamente—

-yo..bueno hablábamos y luna sugirió un juego de preguntas y a la primera ginny solto indirectamente que podria querer algo con Draco y una cosa llevo a la otra tanto que hasta peleamos por lo que sucedió con Harry y de cómo esta le engaño y…

-ginny me engaño!—Harry salto en su lugar-

-eso es otro tema Harry luego te contare todo —Hermione le apreto la mano en señal de que la dejara continuar—y después salio con que bueno que yo queria seducir al Draco por que me gustaba…

-te gusta malfoy!—esta vez ron puso el grito en el cielo-

-como decia, insinuo eso por que le dije que Draco que atrajo, en el pasado y creo que tubo miedo y me acuso de querer engatusarlo con un filtro y a Harry es mas hasta me dio a entender que ya me habia acostado con él mientras estabamos en busca del los horrocroux

-mi hermana no tiene limites

-Hermione tomo aire para seguir—y bueno después explote y dije lo que dije y lo aprovecho en su beneficio y…no se enfaden con ella o la odien, ella solo tenia miedo…pánico a perderte Draco!

-comprendo la situación y no la dejare, pero si le aplicaremos el castigo para que aprenda la leccion

-que castigo?

-ley del hielo por una semana

-pero Draco!, ella se morira!

-antes le explicaremos la situación y ron se encargara de deshechizar a luna para que nos apoye y la castigue tambien

-si esa es su decisión la aceptare, en el fondo se que merece un escarmiento

-ahora el otro asunto mione—Harry apreto su mano llamandole la atención—nos perdonas?

-yo nunca los odie ni m enfade, estaba dolida, pero entendia su reaccion de no hablarme, es mas desde que alguno de ustedes me trajo de vuelta del bosque ese dia, senti que aun a pesar de todo me seguían queriendo y eso me daba fuerzas

-bueno mione ese fui yo—Harry sonrio timidamente—

-gracias Harry—Hermione le sonrio con la mayor ternura posible—

-oye y para mi no hay sonrisa tierna yo te compre el dictamo y los de mas ingredientes y te los deje en la cama con la nota—malfoy se hacia el ofendido—

-fuiste tu?, el de la nota y el dictamo?

-si, pense que entenderias la parte de "_al menos hasta que el valor gryffindor decida aparecer en mi persona" _recuerdas soy un slytherin en mi no existe ese valor

-yo…gracias Draco-y Hermione se lanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente—

-ah si que bonito, a harry le sonries y a Draco lo abrazas y yo que? Te envie comida con dobby, lo que mas te gusta, acaso no pensaste en mi, en el que mas atención le pone a la comida?

-gracias ron—y soltando a Draco le coloco un sonoro beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo—

-sabes me gusta mas el agradecimiento de ellos que el mio, una sonrisa, a ellos tambien les sonreiste—ahora quien hacia morros era Harry—

-lo ves Potter siempre consigo lo mejor—el rubio lo miro altivo—

-dejense de payasadas, ahora…bueno…hay que pensar que haremos..ya saben..con esa noche

-ya te di mi punto la otra vez hermy y no lo cambiare, esperare a que termines con potty

-malfoy,-Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa—

-que Potter

-podras haber tenido una sonrisa y un abraso, pero yo conseguire lo mejor que ella le pueda entregar a un hombre

Harry sonrio, ron miro hacia otro lado, malfoy le devolvió el gesto al azabache y Hermione convirtió su cara en un tomate llena de vergüenza

-Harry!

-que es en serio, bueno ya eso esta decidido ahora que nos queda mas que esperar

-decirle a ginny—Hermione los miro decidida—

-QUE!

-lo haremos después del castigo que el daran, asi puede que se calme un poco y entre en razon

Los chicos la miraron y asintieron -se lo dire, pero ustedes me ayudaran, ya asimile todo y ustedes tambien, asi que solo nos queda rezar y hechizarla en caso de que explote

Los cuatro se miraron asombrados, pero no iban a dar marcha atrás, lo que tenia que sucder, pasaria y no podrian evitarlo, asi que al toro tomarlo por los cuernos y que merlin y toda su orden se apiade de ellos…

**bueno aqui de nuevo agradeciendole a los fans por seguir mi historia y no olviden dejar comentarios jajajaaj y pues este ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado por que ya viene ,lo mejor cuidense besos**


	11. paz al fin no cantes victoria Hermione

Esa misma noche en un cuarto sumido en la completa oscuridad tres hombres se miraban unos a otros, finos halos de luz se filtraban por las rendijas de la madera clavada en las ventanas, sus rostros ocultos tras mascaras color plata y tunicas negras

-entonces los elegidos estan en hogwarts?...sera difícil pero entraremos, si obtenemos esos pequeños al nacer y los guiamos por el camino del mal, la magia oscura reinara y tendremos el poder absoluto

-pero mi señor, como lo haremos?, como traspasaremos esas barreras? Y como sabremos cuando naceran esos bebes?

-facil, infiltraremos a alguien que nos averiguara todo, el fin de la magia pura esta por llegar muajajajaja"

-aun asi, quien ira?, nadie entre nosotros es tan joven como para entrar como estudiante y las plazas de los profesores estan ocupadas

-yo ya elegi a esa persona y estara alli mañana mismo—el encapuchado que hasta ahora permanecia en silencio y parecia ser el lider tomo la palabra—no hay mas que decir, solo esperar y atacar cuando la ocacion lo amerite

-mi amo, usted esta seguro de esto?

-si, todo el mundo magico pagara su osadia y los castigare como ellos al mandarme a azkaban a recibir el beso de los dementores

-recuerde mi amo que los niños deben nacer y vivir…

-crees que soy estupido—el encubierto tomo su varita y le apunto a su cuello mientras arrastraba las palabras—naceran pero en vez de en el bien seran criados en la oscuridad y en todo el mundo magico solo viviran los seres de magia oscura…

Mientras en el castillo cuatro jóvenes, esperaban ansiosos la entrada de la rubia con su amiga pelirroja, era tiempo de poner unas cartas sobre la más y castigarle

-ya llegamos—la ravenclaw entro de la de la mano con su compañera—

-entra ginny—la voz de su novio no le gusto para nada, pero sabia que desobedecerlo no era una buena idea—

-que sucede amor?—trato de parecer lo mas normal posible ante la situación—

-toma asiento ginevra

-amor por que..tu nunca me has llamado asi desde que somos pareja

-para todo hay una primera vez

-hice algo mal? Te moleste en algo? Por que si es asi yo…

-silencio!—la pelirroja ante la mirada furica de su novio y la abrupta interrupcion de este solo le miro—

-me reponderas a todo lo que te pregunte, sin mentiras ginevra

-yo…esta bien

-pero necesito mas testigos que lunatica—el platinado miro hacia las escaleras—ya pueden salir

Y ante la atonita mirada su hermano bajo seguido de Harry que traia a Hermione! Tomada de la mano, los tres se colocaron al lado de luna y cruzaron sus brazos a la altura del pecho a excepción de la castaña, que miraba hacia el suelo

-que pasa? Que hace ella aquí!

-ella esta por que es la victima en todo, asi que escuchame bien ginevra Wesley por que no lo repetire

-si amor

-nada de amor, para ti soy Draco lucios malfoy desde hoy hasta dentro de una semana

-que! Por que?,-y la pelirroja miro a la castaña con odio—que le diste?, que hiciste para que estuviera en mi contra!

-ella no hizo nada, tu fuiste la que cayo tan bajo de…de reclamarle miles de cosas sin sentido y fuiste tu quien le borro la memoria a luna!

-amo…Draco yo…yo

-yo que ginevra! Que no confias en mi! Que no te he demostrado lo que te amo!, como demonios pensaste siguiera que yo y Hermione! Con un demonio razona por una vez y no seas una cria malcriada!

-Draco como te atreves a insultarme y tu ron—volteo a mirar a su hermano—por que no dices nada!

-Draco lo esta haciendo bien, no creo que deba decir mas de lo que ya ha dicho para poyarle

-pe…pero…

-pero nada ginevra—el rubio volvio a tomar la palabra— entendemos lo que hiciste, pero no lo aceptamos ni vamos a dejártela pasar

-que harán? Me dejaras? Me odiaran?—la pelirroja apretaba sus puños intentando contener sus lagrimas—

-ley del hielo, una semana, no te sentaras con nosotros, no andarás con nosotros no nos miraras ni para preguntarnos la hora, ese sera tu castigo

-una semana!

-ese fue el exactamente el mismo tiempo que luna estuvo hechizada con tu obliviate y Hermione sufrió sin hablarnos… si ya no mas… ya le quitamos el hechizo y no te importa como, y nos contó todo con detalles

-perdón chicos—ginny bajo la mirada apenada—

-eso deberías de decírselo a luna y a hermy, ellas fueron las mas afectadas

-yo…Draco amor entiéndeme tenia pánico de perderte como perdí a Harry por Hermione!

-mira ginevra, ya hable claro, no te dejare, no lo soportaría pero tus insolencias deben tener un castigo y no importa por que actuaste asi, si Harry te dejo el tubo sus motivos pero yo no lo Hare, a menos que…

-a menos que…que!

-que no te disculpes con la princesa

-disculparme yo con la princesa…con Hermione! Con ella! Te refieres a ella!

-si la princesa, asi le digo de cariño y le diré siempre la princesa de gryffindor

-esta bien—la pelirroja miro a Hermione apenada—yo lo siento, de verdad me sobre pase y entiendo si me odias de ahora en adelante

-ginny—la castaña la abrazo—te entiendo, todos cometemos locuras—la oji miel volteo a ver al trío—y actuamos son pensar en las consecuencias, asi que habla la próxima vez, veras como se resuelven las cosas, aunque tengamos miedo, todo tiene una solución pacifica

-gracias Hermione, no lo merezco—y la oji verde volteo a ver a luna – perdóname luna fui una tonta yo…

-tranquila ginny, talvez un harcluclu se metió en tu cabeza y te confundió las ideas, tienen ese don, pero puedes espantarlos si caminas de mano, se te salen de la cabeza

Los presentes en la torre sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de la chica, todo volvería a la normalidad y hablarían de ahora en delante de cualquier cosa sin importar lo delicado del tema, estaban seguros que su amistad había superado un obstáculo importante

-ginny—la castaña la miro seriamente—

-si Hermione

-podrías tomar asiento, hay algo que deseo contarte

-de acuerdo—la pelirroja tomo asiento en una butaca y la castaña a su lado la tomo de las manos—

-yo se que entre nosotras ha pasado mucho y se que en verdad estas arrepentida de lo que has hecho, pero hay algo mas de lo que debemos hablar y si deseas dejar nuestra amistad de lado, lo entenderé y aunque me duela no me entrometeré

-Hermione no le dirás..tu sabes..eso!—Harry la miraba preocupado—

-lo Hare

-pero por que, habíamos decidido que seria luego del castigo!—ron salto alarmado—sabes como podría tomárselo!

-si, pero si con nuestro silencio la lastimaremos mas y…no deseo seguir con este peso, necesito decírselo aunque la pierda para siempre

-princesa—Draco se acerco a ella y le beso la frente ante los desorbitados ojos de su novia—tienes nuestro apoyo en todo y no te dejaremos sola nunca

-gracias

-Hermione que sucede, porque quieren los chicos ocultarme algo? Que paso? Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?

- soy la heredera de ravenclaw…

Cinco simples palabras, retumbaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja, su amiga de la que ha tenido celos desde siempre, la compañera de aventuras de ron, el amor de Harry y por quien termino su relación con ella, el apoyo y mejor amiga autonombrada superior a todos por su novio Draco malfoy, ella era la heredera de la cual el mundo magico y toda la magia dependía

-…

-ginny dime algo por favor, grítame si lo deseas, pero di algo

-lo siento, esto es demasiado para mi, primero la pelea, luego las miradas tristes de los chicos sin tenerte, después este confrontamiento y ahora me sales con eso!

-quería decirte, pero ni yo misma lo había asimilado, cuando los chicos lo descubrieron use un obliviate por la desesperación

-tu!, los hechizaste para siempre! Por miedo!

-por eso te comprendo y no te odio, se que manejamos las cosas parecido en la situación en la que estábamos, por eso di algo—la castaña miraba desesperada a los ojos de su amiga, los demás se mantenían al margen de la conversación en espera de lo que fuera-

-Hermione…

-si ginny

-como heredera, deberás acostarte con mi novio y tener un hijo con el, como quieres que me sienta! Como demonios quieres que actúe!

-como lo estas haciendo ahora, grítame por favor!

-te estas escuchando, me pides que te grite, quieres que te insulte y te reclame acaso?

-si, eso quiero, quiero que me odies, quiero que me grites, quiero que te desahogues

-la pelirroja soltó sus manos y la miro a los ojos—solo prométeme que sera su mejor primera vez, que sera una experiencia que nunca olvide y de la cual no se arrepienta nunca

-he? Que dices? Acaso tu…

-si te odiara, estoy segura que sufrirías y creo que hasta te echarías para atrás con tal de no hacerme sufrí y esta vez el mundo magico depende de ti, yo no soy quien para evitar esa profecía, si debe cumplirse que asi sea

-ginny…

-al menos se que darás el honor de ser la madrina del bebe, por cierto quien de los malfoy que vinieron del futuro era?—la oji verde trataba de sonar contenta y amistosa ante la situación hecho que no paso desapercibido por su amiga oji miel—

-bueno, era scorpious, al parecer a Draco le gustan los nombres de constelaciones y sigue con esa tradición de la familia Black, aunque admito que yo seré quien el ponga Draco

-lo se siempre te ha gustado su nombre me lo confesaste una noche en mi casa

-shhh ginny era un secreto

-Hermione y porque ponerle lucios? Pobre niño el nombre de ese hombre

-es el padre de Draco y bueno seguro lo elegi para congraciarme con el, esta vivo aunque este sin magia pero aun asi da miedo verle-Hermione tembló ligeramente ante el recuerdo—

-imagino, un ex mortifago, leal seguidor de Voldemort, el abuelo de tu hijo y mayor opositor a los hijos de muggles, con algo tenias que ganártelo

La tensión del lugar desapareció ante esa pequeña charla, al parecer las cosas tomaban un rumbo interesante y calmado, lo peor ya había pasado, solo quedaba esperar hasta esa noche y convivir lo mejor posible

-ginny

-dime Draco

-el que hayas hecho las pases con hermy no te exhume del castigo

-lo se, una semana sin ustedes, sera fatal para mi, pero lo haré

-bueno, ya es tarde todos a dormir, arriba todos a las camas

-tiene razón la sabelotodo, mañana hay clases y ya es media noche a dormir, cada uno a su torre, me duele la espalda de acampar en la sala común

-huron no seas descortés, además todos dormimos aquí a partir de hoy

-que dices mione?—Harry la miro desconcertado—

-hable con el director de toda la situación antes de que se fueran nuestros hijos y de cómo siempre pasan aquí acampanado y me dijo que arreglaría las cosas, a partir de hoy todos compartimos torre

-pe..Pero yo tenía al fin una habitación para mi!

-lo siento dragón, compartirás el cuarto conmigo, Harry, ginny, ron y luna

-que dices con todos!

-si, es una habitación especial donde dormiremos todos juntos, claro en camas separadas y hechizadas para que nadie a excepción nuestra duerma en ellas, para evitar los deseos impuros según el director

-a ver si entendí—ron levanto las manos—cada quien en su cama, y por estar hechizadas no podré pasarme con luna ni ella conmigo?

-no ron, no podrás, no hasta que ella este embrazada, solo asi se te permitira

-entiendo, ni modo hasta que llegue ese dia me contendre

-y por que hasta que este embarazada mione?

-bueno Harry, como sabras una mujer embarazada pasa por mucho, como padres deberan darnos gusto en todo y si depertamos con dolores de algo ustedes tambien, si nos levantamos a orinar veinte veces por tener la vejiga apretada por el embarazo, de igual marea se depertaran las veinte veces

-QUE! Mione di que bromeas-ron la miraba suplicante—

-nada de nada ron, si luna y yo debemos pasar por esto, ustedes tambien

-eso lo decidiste tu no Hermione

-muy listo Draco, si fui yo pero mira el lado positivo a ti y harry les toca mas sencillo podran turnarse

-eres unica Hermione y ginny por que tambien dormira en el cuarto, no es que no quiera a mi novia cerca ni nada

-bueno eso para que ella vea que no quiero nada contigo, que lo que debe suceder solo sera esa vez y nada mas

-suena como a transacción, hieres mis sentimientos princesa

- lo lamento huron, pero no me gustan los animales peludos

-pero si los cegatones como potter

-draco!

-que, tendras dos hijos con el, quiere decir que o te gustan medio ciegos o te gusta como lo hace

-draco lucios malfoy!

-me lleva le tren me llamaste por el nombre completo

-mas te vale que desaparezcas de mi vista en cinco segundos o te hechizare que ni tu madre te reconocera

-con ese carácter que te manejas ahora lo prefiero que aguantarte con las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo y de peor humor

-uno…dos…tres…

-adios, buenas noches—y ante esas simples palabras el rubio corrio escaleras arriba a lo que seria su nueva habitación compartida-

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron juntos a desayunar con excepción de la menor de los Wesley quien bajo sola diez minutos después y se sento lo mas lejos posible de los chicos, su castigo empezaba ese dia y aunque ya todo se habia solucionado no pudo safarse de este

-bueno mione y ahora que haremos hasta febrero?

-Harry james Potter que me estas insinuando?

-nada—harry movia sus manos al frente nervioso—solo decia que bueno, es que va a pasar y no se que te gusta o que me gusta o…mione no me mires asi

-princesa calmate, al parecer tu novio solo quiere experimentar antes de actuar como una practica

-mira harry lo que pasara, pasara y hasta esa noche sera, no quiero pensar nada, recoradar nada y menos practicar nada! Quiero paz!

-de acuerdo yo, bueno…olvidalo si

-mejor pongamos atención al director, nunca llega al desayuno y parece que tiene algo importante que decir

-todos miraron al frente al escuchar el carraspeo del director—bueno alumnos ya han pasado cuatro años desde que celebramos este magico suceso, aunque la situación en ese tiempo fue muy triste por la baja que tuvimos y extraña por la situación que se dio, no quiere decir que se pierda esa tradición, asi que recibamos a nuestros amigos de Beauxbatons Y Durmstrangs

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en dos filas en medio del comedor hasta colocarse al frente y sonreir animadamente, con el emblema de cada escuela se sorprendieron al ver a Victor Krum y a Gabrielle Delacour

-como veran este año realizaremos nuevamente aquí en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos

Miles de aplausos comenzaron a sonar, un torneo iba a ser muy interesante y de paso borraria el temor de la profesia que fue anunciada hace ya un mes en el colegio, ante ellos el caliz de fuego mágicamente aparecio y comenzo a brillar

-este año participaran alumnos solo de ultimo nivel, bueno ultimos niveles si contamos el nuevo octavo año, yo mismo hechize el caliz para evitar un cuarto competidor como la ultima vez—miro a harry sonriente mientras este se agachaba lo mas que podia en su asiento—ahora todos los que deseen participar cierren sus ojos mientras sus nombres son leidos por el caliz y anotados-al cabo de diez minutos el caliz comenzo a brillar—

-bien veremos los participates—Minerva tomo la palabra—por Beauxbatons…Gabrielle Delacour…-aparcio otro papel—por Drumstrangs …vaya sorpresa nuevamente Victor Krum, ya se lo que piensan aquí el joven en su ultima visita no era de ultimo año sino de sexto y se preguntaran que hace nuevamente aquí pues digamos que por problemas perdio su ultimo año y debio repetirlo dos veces mas ya saben los partidos en su equipo de ligas mayores y la guerra y bueno he lo aquí en su ultimo año—invoco otro papel para que el caliz despareciera—y por parte de Hogwarts…-miro el papel y sonrio calidamente y llena de orgullo-…mi alumna mas preciada Hermione Granger

-QUE!—la nombrada se puso de pie sorprendida y se coloco al lado de los dos competidores, anonadada solo aindio y sonrio ante los vitoreos y los aplausos en el colegio, su tiempo de paz habia acabado-

**Bueno este no es mi mejor capitulo pero tenia que cerrar esto de alguna manera XD ya veran ya vienen los malos gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios me animan a seguir besos a todos**


	12. una practica poco comun

**Les quiero advertir de una vez que este capitulo es algo fuerte en sentido de imagenes no ptas para niños o al menos ais lo pienso, sobre los malos ya sabran mas, sobre lo que psara digamos que el lemon empezara a darse de a poco pero lo advertire siempre iniciando el capitulo, gracias a aquellos que siguen mi historia y me dejan comentarios me ayudan al saber qu les gusta y bueno disfruten**

Bueno alumnos la primera prueba se llevara a cabo a fines de mes, para que antes de las vacaciones de navidad la hayan realizado, se les dara dos semanas de tiempo para resolver la primera de las cinco pruebas y tendran todo a su disposición para llevarlas a cabo, los alumnos llevaran clases con nosotros para no atrasarse, ahora sigan desayunado—minerva tomo su lugar en la mesa de los profesores mientras los otros alumnos se repartian entre las demas mesas de las otras casas—

-Hermione que gusto verte de nuevo—Krum se acerco a la chica y la abrazo fuertemente—

-víctor tu acento!

-aprendi a hablarlo mejor cuando me fui y con los viajes del equipo pues lo puli ya no sueno tan mal jajaja

-no para nada

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar aun abrazados y hablando hacia la mesa de gryffindor donde bajo la mirada penetrante de sus amigos y el esfuerzo por mantener sus manos lejos de sus varitas se hacian relucir ante sus conocidos

-hola chicos que sorpresa no?—Hermione tomo asiento y víctor a su lado—

-si y pensar que querias paz—Harry tomo la palabra—

-aun asi me ayudaran cierto?

-por supuesto mione, te ayudaremos a ti!—ron le lanzo una mirada furtiva a su nuevo acompañante búlgaro—

-ron, no molestes a víctor y no vayas a empezar con eso de que esta aquí para espiar como cuando Harry participo en el torneo—Hermione le miro acusadoramente—

-no si el no quiere espiar para ganar el torneo el quiere espiar para ganarse a una competidora del torneo

-no te entiendo Wesley que quieres decir con eso?—el bulgaro puso su mayor cara de indiferencia—

-no te hagas, andas aun tras mione, pero te dejo claro que no la ganaras tan fácilmente

-Ronald Wesley! Deja de decir tonterias, victor y yo solo somos amigos

-si Ronald, mejor que te parece si entrenados quiddicht mas tarde

-esta bien, pero a las cuatro salgo con mi novia a los jardines, asi que ha esa hora ya debemos acabar

-no hay problema y quien es tu novia?

-es luna lovegood

-ah la chica rubia de ravenclaw, si lei de ella en el profeta cuando la guerra acabo

-si, bueno mantente alejado de ella en cualquier plano no amistoso

-no te preocupes en mi corazon solo hay una chica—diciendo esto volteo a ver a Hermione quien le sonrio—

-este mione me ayudas con la tarea de historia de la magia—harry hablo rapidamente para romper las miradas que se daban–

-claro que te parece a las tres en la biblioteca?

-perfecto, pero que haras antes? Saldremos de clases a medio dia hoy por que no vino el profesor de DCAO

-bueno quede con salir con Draco al bosque prohibido a buscar unas plantas que necesitamos para posiones, el profesor snape nos lo pidio hace como una semana y por lo que sucedió pues…

-entiendo y no puedo acompañarlos?

-NO!—Hermione grito fuertemente y con la mirada asustada, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie—yo los vere luego—se dirigio a la mesa de slytherin y tomo a su principe de la capa y salio con el del gran comedor—

-que raro? Por que se habra asustado asi?—ron miraba la gran puerta por donde hace unos segundos habian salido sus amigos—

-ni idea, pero sea lo que sea que va a hacer no quiere que lo sepamos, lo de las hierbas es una excusa tonta—harry miraba aun la puerta sin despegar la mirada—

-harry, no creo que mione nos mienta, que seria tan secreto que debia hacer para llevarse al huron y salir del comedor?

-no lo se ron, peor sea lo que sea espero que malfoy la cuide

-le encargas a Draco malfoy a Hermione?—victor tomo la palabra—viniendo de ti me es raro, según recuerdo eran enemigos a muerte

-fue en el pasado, ahora somos como…amigos, digamos que el trio de oro de hogwarts ahora es mas grande y vamos por un…-harry comenzo a contar con sus dedos-…sexteto si dejamos fuera a zabinni, nott y pansy que no son tan unidos con nosotros

-increible, nunca lo vi venir, slytherin y gryffindor amigos

-mientras en las afueras del colegio Hermione aun arrastraba a Draco por la tunica-

-que pasa princesa? Por que me sacaste asi del gran comedor?

-es que tenia que inventar una excusa para salir rapido antes de que harry me interrogara

-no quieres que se entere de nuestro…trato por llamarlo de alguna manera

-no, le dije que iriamos al bosque a buscar hierbas para snape

-mentirle a tu novio no esta bien hermy, no es de niñas buenas

-y mentirle a la tuya tampoco es bueno

-pero granger hay una diferencia yo soy el malo lo recuerdas por cierto no me negaste que potter es tu novio, ya se al fin se te lanzo el muy lento

-no harry no es mi novio pero ya me canse de decirtelo y aun asi aunque seas el malo lo que haremos no es nada bueno, en especial por ginny

-me siento fatal con esto, pero como bien conversamos esta mañana, lo tenemos que hacer por el bien de la profecia

-si lo se

-mira—el rubio la tomo de los hombros para mirarla a la cara—si no quieres hacerlo no lo hacemos, yo propuse la idea y si quieres retractarte por mi esta bien

-no, es que bueno en ese aspecto tienes razon y si no lo hacemos pues por que no tomamos mi idea

-no, no y no, ya te dije—el albino comenzo a encaminarse hacia el bosque—si lo que va a pasar debera suceder pues sera contigo y con nadie mas

-pero malfoy—hermione emprendio camino a su lado—mi idea de posion multijugos es mejor y mas sencilla

-no ya te dije seria casi lo mismo, aunque esa noche te la tomaras y aparecieras con el aspecto de ginny, por mas que te veas, suenes y huelas como ella yo sabre que eres tu y no actuare como debe ser

-entiendo ese punto de vista y si no nos queda otra opcion esta bien lo haremos a tu modo

-en estos momentos es cuando desearia tener una grabadora magica, tu me estas dando al razon a mi!-se detubieron en medio del bosque—aquí esta bien, hay muchas hierbas que le sirven a snape podemos recogerlas y llevarlas de regreso

-asi nos serviran de coartada, pero como se las daremos a snape

-le dire que yo se las consegui, asi no habra problema y si potter ve su dichoso mapa vera que estamos aquí los dos y no tendra por que desconfiar

-sabes del mapa!

-y de la capa tambien—el rubio miro a su compañera que se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas—

-como…tu…donde…porque…

-potter me lo dijo e hicimos el inquebrantable solo puedo normarlo o hablar de el contigo, luna, los Wesley y el mismo niño que vivio

-por que harry te conto algo como eso?

-fue luego de la pelea, estaba preocupado y el tambien y como no sabiamos para donde corristes pues se le ocurrio la idea y lo demas es una larga historia

-bueno si el te confio eso, es por que te considera su amigo

-y que clase de amigo, se va al bosque prohibido con la que sera su novia—el oji gris miro a la castaña sonriendole burlonamente—y no quiero reclamos, en que iba a si…ademas de engañarlo con una vil mentira solo para que para besarnos y acariciarnos! Con un demonio hermy si se entera me mata

-si lo pones asi pues si suena mal, pero como ya dijimos es por el bien, el fin justifica los medios

-y el medio que el usara para acabar conmigo sera un aveda kedavra

-tienes miedo de el malfoy?

-claro que si, quien no, monto dragones, saco a su padrino de azkaban, se adentro en el ministerio, ahuyento miles de dementores, se enfrento a bellatrix y mato al mismo Voldemort!

-jajajaa tienes razon, harry es de temer jajaja

-no te reirias si el supiese que estamos aquí para besarnos, por Salazar!

-solo espero que ni el ni ginny se enteren ya bastante costo que me perdonara para que se enterara y alli si afirmaria que si te queria enamorar

-según mi ginny querias violarme

-eso sera en febrero, por ahora solo te acosare

-lo escucho y no lo creo, tu la niña buena Hermione granger pensando en hacerme quien sabe que cosas prohibidas sin mi consentimiento

-ah no, no me eches la culpa, fue tu idea y estas de acuerdo

-si, si, dejame divertirme un poco, que no ves que me muero de nervios!

-por besarme? Quien lo diria el gran Draco malfoy muerto de nervios por besarme a mi la sabelotodo, raton de biblioteca poco agraciada Hermione jane granger

-callate, que tu no debes estar muy tranquila tampoco

-intento relajarme con no pensar en ello

-y te funcionara ese plan el dia que debemos acostarnos?

-he! Yo…

-lo sabia, pero a lo que vinimos a practicar

-practicar? Que sutil forma de llamar a nuestras sesiones

-hay que llamarlo de alguna manera, ademas es una practica para el futuro

-si, el dormir juntos no me hace mucha ilusion, sabes por todo pero ni modo al menos si "practicamos" podremos estar mas adecuados el uno al otro para esa noche y no tener tanto panico

-asi ni tu ni yo dudaremos y sabremos que hacer esa noche para culminar el acto y dejarte con un mini –malfoy en tu vientre

-pero la posion multijugo ayudaria

-y dale con lo mismo, demonios Hermione, ya te dije si me voy a acostar contigo, lo hare contigo con tu forma y tu cuerpo y toda tu, no con la imagen de alguien mas entendido!

-si, bueno ahora quien empieza—la castaña miro a su compañero algo nerviosa—ya sabes para practicar

-creo que yo—el rubio se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura acortando el espacio— lista?

-no, pero…-la oji miel rodeo el cuello de malfoy y suspiro—adelante…

Alli en medio del bosque prohibido y con solo de testigo a los arboles, Draco malfoy cerro la distancia entre el y Hermione hasta depositarle un casto beso en los labios, beso que a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue intensificandose para darle paso a un beso un poco mas pasional donde las lenguas dansaban una contra otra en una guerra sin cuartel, al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas se separaron en busca de oxigeno, con sus caras sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados y sus cuerpos temblando ante la accion y la inseguridad que les causaba su primer contacto

-vaya granger, quien diria que besas asi de bien—malfoy la miro picadamente y le sonrio para disipar la tension del ambiente—

-callate Draco, pero debo admitir que ginny tiene suerte, besando eres increible

-el rubio se acerco a la chica hasta su oido y le susurro—si soy increible besando imaginate mi lengua en otro lugar

-malfoy!—hermione se alejo un poco sin romper el abrazo—eres un pervertido!

-al menos ya no estamos tan tensos

-bueno debo reconocerlo

-dos veces me das la razon, definitivamente me debo comprar una grabadora magica

-eres sorprendente Draco ni aun en esta situación dejas de ser tu

-es parte de mi encanto natural, ahora dime seguimos con besos o pasamos algo mas intimo?

-mejor seguimos con besos, no me siento preparada para mas

-es comprensible, pero debemos avanzar ahora que hay confianza ya sabes la proxima vez sera mas duro ya que sabemos a que iriamos y la tension seria peor, ademas si llegas con los labios hinchados que excusa pondremos?

-eres de lo que no hay Draco, en situaciones asi piensas en todos los detalles

-por algo soy el galan sexy de colegio, crees que no se esconder cuando estube con alguna chica

-si, aunque nunca has estado mas alla de besos y caricias con una chica o me equivoco por eso quisistes estas practicas

-eres una sabelotodo, pero tienes razon he hecho mucho de lo que estoy orgulloso pero nunca he pasado los limites, llamame cobarde, anticuado o como desees pero creo que eso se hace con alguien especial

-yo, Draco yo…

-serenate, tu eres alguien especial, no el amor de mi vida esa es ginny, pero estoy seguro que no me arrepentire

-gracias

-de nada ahora a continuar ya nos saltamos las clases de la mañana por que tu quererias salir corriendo del gran comedor,ahora aprovechemos—el rubio la empujo contra un arbol cercano y espero confirmacion antes de actuar—

-no debes pedir permiso, solo hacerlo—hermione le miro tiernamente y cerro la distancia con un beso—

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se mantenian arregostados al arbol para no caer, lentamente una mano en la cintura de Hermione se libero para ascender a paso firme y seguro por su costado hasta posarse a la altura de su pecho, donde magistralmente comezo a moverse y a acariciarlo por encima de la tela

-mmmm—la castaña no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la accion en su pecho—

-vaya granger quien diria que tienes buenas pechugas—el principe de las serpientes le hablo entre besos para aminorar el nerviosismo

Las manos del rubio empezaron a cobrar vida mientras este abandonaba los labios de la castaña para empezar a depositar besos por el lóbulo de la oreja y su cuello, salivando el contorno y con ambas manos en los pechos de la chica bajo la tunica, el chico comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente hasta que se separo bruscamente

-que paso? Hice algo mal?

-no, bueno…diablos hermy esos gemidos que sueltas me ponian nervioso!

-que dices? Yo estaba gimiendo?

-que no te diste cuenta, gemias bajito pero lo entendia muy bien y pues bueno arrgg con un demonio princesa me horrorice al recordar que era tu y yo te hacia gemir asi

-ahora el loco eres tu, te asustaste de oirme gemir!

-pues claro, eres mi mejor amiga y yo haciendote eso, senti como si te violara, senti como si te faltara el respeto, senti….rayos no se ni que senti pero no fue agradable la sensación

-draco—hermione se acerco a el, pero guardo un poco de distancia—te entiendo tambien me senti rara, es como si besara a un hermano, pero bueno ya bese a ron y senti igual, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre

-hasta que lo dejaste por que te diste cuenta que potter era el amor de tu vida

-yo..bueno si hasta que terminamos por eso

-tranquila no le dire nada al cara rajada

-gracias y sobre lo que sucedió

-tenia miedo, miedo de que me guste y de lo que sentia, pero pensandolo mejor, es bueno que sienta asi, por que me sera mas facil adaptarme a ti para cuando llegue la gran noche

-si, pero no te sientas tan bien asi a mi lado he! mira que ginny es tu novia

-hermy calma con ginny me pasa algo diferente, la amo y creeme que con solo ver sus piernas cuando se le sube de mas su falta me caliento mas rapido que un comal al fugo

-eres un pervertido!

-contigo fue diferente, tuve que por decirlo asi calentarme y empiezo de frio hacia mas ardiente, hasta que…

-hasta que te diste cuenta que soy yo la que te provocó esos sentimientos

-exacto, no es que seas fea, pero nunca te vi asi como una mujer!

-gracias por el cumplido malfoy

-entiéndeme, es raro ponerme cachondo contigo hay muchas cosas que interfieren

-para eso van a ser las practicas, pero creo que mejor regresamos ya no veo bien continuar si ya estamos nerviosos de nuevo

-princesa siempre estaremos nerviosos no importa cuanto practiquemos, pero al menos estaremos mas familiarizados

-bueno a recoger hierbas—los dos jóvenes comenzaron a recoger las hierbas y regresaron al castillo, al haberse saltado las clases llegaron a su torre a estudiar y a terminar los deberes pendientes—


	13. harry!

**Hola de nuevo esto es un dos por uno siiii por la ausencia que tube, aqui si hay lemon bueno lime pero las escenas son subidas de tono al igual que ciertas expresiones XD el lemon llegara cuando deba llegar jejej y gracis a todos sobre los malos ya veran muajajaj ya aparceran de a poco**

En eso sus amigos entraron por el retrato y los encontraron entre libros y pergaminos muy concentrados, tanto que ni notaron la presencia de esas tres personas en la sala

-draco tienes la respuesta de la treinta de historia de la magia?

-si hermy es la batalla de gringotts y el ingrediente faltante en la posion levicorpus lo sabes?

-gracias y es nabo corredizo

-ok

- y a el si le pasas las respuestas y a mi me las niegas, que mala amiga eres mione—ron rompio el momento en una pose melodramatica en el sofa—

-chicos! Que hacen aquí?, cuando regresaron?

-hace como diez minutos mione, pero estaban tan enfrascados en los deberes que no se dieron cuenta

-perdona ron, es que bueno queriamos terminar rapidamente jeje, por cierto, no te doy las repuestas por que las quieres todas, Draco solo unas y el me da unas a mi, es un intercambio justo

-si claro, es favoritismo

-no lo es

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no y deja el teatro comadreja, mejor deberias hacer los deberes cuando te los dan y asi no correr y rogar ayuda y respuestas a ultimo minuto

-sabes huron, juntarte con mione es malo ya hasta suenas como ella

-jaja mira que gracioso Wesley, siempre he sido asi, sino preguntale a nott o pansy

-bueno y por que no fueron a clases—harry la miraba penetrantemente a los ojos—

-Harry james Potter Evans si intentas usar legeremancia en mi olvidalo!

-que! Como sabes que yo!

-te conosco y si no crees lo de las hierbas, miralas—Hermione señalo una bolsa con varias hierbas clasificadas en pequeñas bolsitas—

-te atraparon potter—draco se burlo de manera sarcastica—

-callate malfoy y entonces por que se saltaron las clases!

-mira cara rajada, somos premios anuales y tenemos cosas que hacer, faltar a algunas clases no nos afecta y tenemos el permiso de hacerlo

-aun asi, no iban a ir después del almuerzo

-si harry—hermione tomo la palabra—pero como te dije las hierbas eran desde la semana pasada asi que mejor fuimos de una vez para entregarselas a snape esta misma tarde

-de acuerdo les creo

- que bueno que nos crees o que pensaste que haciamos?—draco lo miro y sonrio de medio lado—bueno te dire nos perdimos en el bosque para besarnos y acariciarnos hasta desfallecer

-jaja Draco muy gracioso a ti los chistes no te van para nada

-entonces potter deja de renegar y ponerte celoso, si te pones asi con que me valla con hermy, mínimo la noche que deba acostarme con ella te debere aplicar un petrificus totalus

-callate huron botador

-bueno ya dejense de peleas y Draco te agradeceria que guardaras esos comentarios—hermione miro a todos uno por uno—y a ustedes tambien, no quiero que nadie sepa que yo soy la que tendre hijos con Draco y harry

-por que mione te vergüenzas de nosotros?—harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda—

-no harry es que bueno, tu conoces a todos aquí y mas a las chicas seria la comidilla de todas y no quiero eso

-comprendo, pero cuando salgas embarazada todo el mundo lo sabra

-no ya hable con dumbledore y me hechizara la tunica para que no se vea mi embarazo y me aseguro que solo el y la profesora Minerva lo sabran

-pero mione—harry le dio vuelta sin soltarle—que pasara con el torneo y las pruebas, si debes combatir o algo? Los bebes deben nacer!

-mi tunica estara hechizada harry, nada me pasara, me protege contra cualquier hechizo

-estas segura?

-si, tu hijo y el de malfoy estaran bien en mi vientre, seguros y peleandose entre ellos ya lo veras

-mas te vale, pero si algo pasa no sudare en ayudarte

-de acuerdo, y donde dejaron a victor?

-ese se fue con gabrielle

-ese es mi amigo harry no tienes por que tratarlo mal

-y te quiere conquistar

-es mentira el esta enamorado de gabrielle, me lo confeso en el desayuno cuando ibamos a sentarnos

-entonces tu y el, el ya no esta interesado en ti?—harry la abrazo fuertemente sin ni siquiera reprimir la gran sonriza en su rostro—

-claro que no tonto y por que tan feliz?

-este yo—el chico de gafas la solto y se alejo—es que no lo veia bien siendo el mayor que tu

-pero es mayor que gabrielle

- si, pero eso es problema de Fleury delacour y su familia

-y en mi caso de la mia

-pero tu eres como de la familia y bueno…cambiemos el tema contigo nadie gana una discusión

-yo si—draco levanto la mano con la pluma aun en ella—le gane dos veces hoy y me dio la razon

-no te creo—ron miro a Hermione—es cierto mione

-si ron, pero no importa no volvera a pasar

-eso lo veremos princesa, por cierto han visto a ginny?

-Draco no quedamos en no hablarle una semana?—luna le miro reprobatoriamente —

-si, pero que quiera saber donde esta no iba incluido, es mi novia después de todo

-bueno—la rubia le miro y sonrio—esta en la sala comun de gryffindor haciendo deberes

-como sabes lunatica?

-tambien me preocupe y le pregunte a Neville

-ah, bueno al menos no esta pensando o haciendo locuras

-ya mejor cambiemos de tema, que tal si salimos a dar una vuelta por los jardines esta noche—harry se sento en un comodo sofa—

-no harry, tenemos guardia hoy Draco y yo como premios anuales,ademas no has hecho tus deberes y ron tampoco, asi que terminenlos y veremos si les queda tiempo en la noche o ganas de salir

-pero mione, hoy saldre con luna

-amor, no te preocupes saldremos otro dia, ahora terminemos los deberes juntos, te parece

-si al terminar me das un besito

-de acuerdo

-con esas recompenzas terminare los deberes diario

Las semanas pasaron volando, giny ya se habia vuelto a unir al grupo, Hermione y Draco se escabullían de vez en cuando a sus sesiones de practica, pero cada vez era mas difícil hacerlo, victor estaba sobre Hermione en busca de consejos y ayuda con los deberes y ginny sobre draco, una tarde en el cuarto mientras todos pensaban que Hermione dormia la siesta y malfoy tambien comenzaron a hablar

-princesa, tenemos que hacer algo, las sesiones iban bien hasta hace unos dias, debemos buscar donde y cuando

-lo se y pasado mañana me dan la primera prueba y en eso usare mucho de mi tiempo para resolverla

-debemos buscar un lugar donde escondernos, donde no nos encuentren, pero ese dichoso mapa nos hace todo complicado, ya ves siempre llegan donde estamos y gracias a los hechizos de alerta que colocamos alrededor no nos han sorprendido

-si, que bueno que pense en ellos—hermione lo miro de reojo-

-y que yo los se utilizar—el rubio contraataco jactancioso-

-aun asi Draco, habiamos avanzado mucho, mira que ya nos podemos besar y acariciar sin tanto miedo-la castaña ante la mención se ruborizo-

- debemos buscar un lugar mas privado si queremos avanzar al penultimo paso

-lo se, no en cualquier lado podremos estar en ropa interior o semi desnudos y menos vestirnos rapido si alguien se acerca—hermione temblaba ante la reminiscencia de esa frase, su imaginación no le ayudaba en nada-

-podriamos saltarnos ese paso y continuar con las caricias mas intimas, aun con la ropa puesta—draco sento a su lado en la cama y comenzo a acariciarle la pierna sugestivamente-

-tal vez, pero….mmmm… estate quieto—la oji miel le detuvo la mano—podrian entrar y vernos

-maldicion hermy, si queremos progresar necesitamos un lugar donde yo pueda estar sobre ti y que nadie nos vea o si nos ve, no piensen mal

-un lugar donde nadie pueda entrar y sea seguro

-seguro y discreto

-ya se—la castaña sonrio triunfante—la sala que viene y va

-esa sala no existe, desaparecio en la guerra te acuerdas, donde casi morimos calcinados

-no te equivocas, la sala nunca desaparecio, no puede ser destruida, solo que quizas por ese pensamiento nadie mas la invoca

-y crees que potter no nos descubrira o ginny?

-estoy segura, si ven el mapa y no encuentran nuestros nombres, se que buscaran la sala, pero podemos intentarlo, escondernos alli y ver que sucede

-entonces mañana en la tarde iremos a practicar si la sala sigue alli

-bien, ahora bajemos que es hora de cenar

Los chicos bajaron y comenzaron a cenar, esa noche les tocaba ronda y como iban solos subieron al septimo piso hasta dar con la pared, se pasearon tres veces pensando en la sala y mágicamente una gran puerta de madera se aparecio

-genial princesa aun funciona

-entonces Draco, mañana aquí a las cuatro de la tarde

Los chicos regresaron a su torre a dormir, a la mañana siguiente la rutina fue la misma, desayuno, clases, almuerzo, dos clases mas y a las tres estaban libres, lo unico que faltaba era separarse de sus amigos y novia para ir a la sala, estando todos en el jardin vieron el momento perfecto

-bueno chicos—alzo la voz Hermione- me tengo que ir, debo terminar unos deberes

-pero Hermione nos estábamos divirtiendo—victor tato de persuadirla—

-lo se, pero ya me conocen si no termino, me pondre de malas

-yo voy contigo princesa—draco se levanto de su lugar—asi de paso termino los mios y quedo libre el reto de la semana

-pero amorcito, los terminas después—ginny le puso su mejor cara de cachorrito—

-no, si termino podre pasar mas tiempo contigo, no crees que es mejor asi?

-si tienes razon y de paso Hermione te ayuda en lo que no sepas

-exacto, ahora vamos hermy—la volteo a ver y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo—

Al rato los restantes en el jardin decidieron jugar un partido amistoso de quiddicht

-voy por mi escoba la deje en la habitación—harry se levanto y se encamino al castillo—los veo en el estadio

-ok—gritaron todos a coro

Harry camino hacia la torre que compartian, paso por la biblioteca para ver si sus amigos querian algo de la torre y madame Prince, le dijo que no estaban alli, sorprendido se encamino a la torre, seguro decidieron hacer los deberes en la sala pero al llegar no estaban y sus mochilas se encontraban sobre una mesa en un rincon que utilisaban para hacer los deberes

-que extraño?, donde se habran metido?-harry muerto de la curiosidad y los celos por la mentira de sus amigos, busco el mapa del merodeador—juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—y ante la mirada atonita los dos nombres no aparecian por ningun lado—donde demonios se metieron?

En la sala de los menesteres un gran gimnacio era el testigo de los besos y las caricias que se propinaban el rubio y la castaña, acostados sobre una colchoneta en el rincon mas alejado de la sala

-porque pensaste en un gimnacio Hermione—el rubio detubo sus besos un instante—

-por si harry o alguien mas intenta entrar, poder decir que estaba entrenado contigo

-para eso la arena de duelos magicos y las maquinas de ejercicios, pero crees que pensaran que entrenamos en esta posición?—el slytherin se restrego un poco contra su cuerpo-

-si, como quiero ser auror tengo que tener buena condicion y eso incluye la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

- y si que la tienes hermy—draco le apreto una nalga levemente bajo su pequeño short deportivo

-callate y no me hagas perder la concentración que vamos mejorando

-vamos, yo soy un experto, sino no gemirias tanto

-y los que tu has tenido no significan nada verdad

-bueno digamos que esas manos tuyas sirven para otra cosa mejor que para sostener una varita o un pluma—draco le mordio juguetonamente el labio—

-pues en este momento tengo tu varita en mi mano, asi que si fuera un duelo yo iria ganando

-pues yo estoy sobre ti con una mano en tu trasero y la otra en tu pecho y no puedes hacer nada por retirarme, gano por fuerza

-si mis fuerzas me abandonaron hace rato

Y zanjando la conversación la castaña continuo masajeando el mienbro del rubio con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba sobre la espalda de este llenadole de caricias de arriba hacia abajo

El principe de las serpientes no se quedaba atrás, mientras posado sobre ella le mordia le lobulo de la oreja y le besaba el cuello dulcemente, su mano derecha le sostenia el trasero y la izquierda comenzaba a soltar pequeños jalones en su pezon, haciendo que esta suspirara

Moviendo su mano del pecho, comenzo a bajar lentamente por su vientre y levantando magistralemente el elastico del diminuto pantalón deportivo introdujo su mano hacia esa zona prohibida

-malfoy yo…tengo miedo…nunca…

-shhh relajate y disfruta, no te pongas tensa o me pondras nervioso, esto es lo ultimo que necesitamos para terminar las practicas, muestra valor gryffindor

-pero…

-te pusistes asi cuando dirigi tu mano a mi miembro, respira y cierra los ojos

La castaña obedecio y comenzo a sentir la mano del rubio en su entrepierna mientras uno de sus dedos jugueteba con el boton rosa de su placer, obligandola a retorcerse un poco y arquear la espalda por el cumulo de sensaciones placenteras que le prodigaban, sus gemidos aumentaron a silenciosos gritos al deslizarse un dedo en su entrada y comenzar a entrar y salir de alli lenta y tortuosamente

-dra..draco…mmm…

-te gusta he—le mordio suavemente el cuello—y aun no viene lo mejor

-estas seguro que tu quieres…

-solo si tu estas segura?

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el rubio saco su mano de la entre pierna de la chica y la dirigio junto con su otra mano a las caderas de esta sosteniendola fuertemente, la castaña coloco sus manos en el pecho del rubio para infundirse valor, noto el corazon acelerado de este y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaba ansiosos y nerviosos

-draco es un paso muy grande, el sexo oral es…es lgo mas intimo—la castaña le sonrio—pero estoy segura que no me arrepentire

-potter podra ser el primero en tenerte princesa pero yo sere el primero en ver tu cara de placer al llegar a un orgasmo y el primero en hacertelo sentir

Malfoy bajo la mirada hacia Hermione y aferro su mano al elastico del pantaloncillo introduciendo solamente los dedos pulgares para comenzara bajárselos, pero repentinamente la puerta de la sala se abrio dejando ver a un harry con la boca abierta ante la imagen de Draco malfoy sudoroso y cansado sobre una jadeante y sudorosa Hermione granger, acostados sobre una colchoneta

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!


	14. y todo por celos!

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos, voltearon a verse el uno al otro y nuevamente a la puerta, mas específicamente al joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro que mantenia una postura rigida, con su varita en mano y con una clara mueca de querer asesinar a alguien si no tenia una respuesta inmediata

-ha…harry—apenas una simple palabra pudo balbucear la castaña—

-potter yo…veras…esto…-y el rubio no termino su incoherente explicación por que de un momento a otro solo pudo ver un rayo rojiso, alcanzado por un _expelliamus…._ seguido de un atroz golpe en su costado y otro peor en su espalda al chocar contra la pared

-harry que has hecho!—la oji miel corrio en direccion de su oxigenado amigo y le giro lentamente para colocarlo derecho—estas bien Draco?

-si…-y bajando un poco la voz para que solo esta le escuchara susurro—_creo que los celos de potter son de lo peor, mira como me dejo,por poco me mata, pero al menos se me bajo la calentura_

-ni en estos momentos dejas el sarcasmo fuera cierto?

La gryffindor se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su amigo, quien miraba con furia el cuerpo del principe de las sepientes y el denigrante intento de este por ponerse de pie mientras se sostenia fuertemente el costado

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, ESTAS LOCO O QUE, SE TE SAFO UN TORNILLO!

-el azabache la miro aun furibundo y sin poder contener su ira arremetio contra ella en un estallido colerico—QUE! COMO QUE QUE DEMONIOS HAGO, QUE DIANTRES HACIAS TU CON MALFOY EN ESA POSISION!…AH NO ME LO DIGAS PUEDO IMAGINARLO!

-ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE ENTRE DRACO Y YO HAY ALGO!—la castaña mantenia su pose altiva y su vista fija en esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba mientras lo mal encaraba

-NO INSINUO, SI A LEGUAS SE NOTA QUE SE LLEVAN MUY BIEN, TANTO QUE SE ESCAPAN JUNTOS SIEMPRE QUE PUEDEN!

-ME HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO CON EL MAPA HARRY, ERES IMPOSIBLE, COMO TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA ASI!

-su confianza, la de ella, ahora si que su sangre comenzaba a hervirle mas, si solo le preocupaba su bienestar y esas salidas extrañas y excusas tontas que ambos ponian y claro ya habia presenciado el por que de estas, pero no se quedaria callado, no señor—YO, TRAICIONAR Y QUE ME DICES TU, QUE PENSARA GINNY? O RON? O LUNA? CUANDO LES CUENTE COMO LOS ENCONTRE!

-TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION LOGICA!

-SI CLARO, TU Y MALFOY EN UNA COCHONETA JUNTOS, UNO SOBRE OTRO, CON ROPA QUE DEJA POCO A LA IMAGINACION!

-DEJA DE SACAR CONCLUSIONES POTTER, POR QUE NO LO HACES NADA BIEN Y LA IRA TE ESTA CEGANDO!

-IRA YO—se señalo despectivamente—NO ME HAGAS REIR, CIEGO NO ESTOY SE LO QUE VI, O ESTAS ENFADADA POR QUE NO LOS DEJE TERMINAR!

-TERMINAR?, CON UN DEMONIO TERMINAR QUE?—la castaña bufo exasperada, esa pelea era de las peores sino al peor que ha tenido con su querido amigo y todo por una verdad que no le dmitiria ni muerta

-TU QUE CREES!—el arrastre de las palabras del joven de ojos verdes era tal que podia declararse slytherin honorario, ante el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban que podia claramente cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo—

-NI SIQUIERA INSINUES ESO HARRY, NUNCA TRAICIONARIA A GINNY ASI Y SI ENTRE DRACO Y YO VA A PASAR ALGO, SERA SOLO UNA VEZ Y POR LA MALDITA PROFECIA!

-SI COMO NO Y VOLDEMORT SIGUE VIVO, POR MERLIN SOLO BASTABA CON VERLOS, ESTABAN POR TENER SEXO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

-SI CLARO Y TU NOS INTERRUMPISTE, POR ESO ESTOY ENFADADA—respondio Hermione sarcásticamente, dio dos pasos al frente con la mirada seria y encarandolo

-LO VES NI INTENTAS NEGARLO!—harry levantaba las manos en un ademan por hacerla entender lo que sucedia—

-MIRA POTTER, YA ME HARTE DE TI Y DE TU ESTUPIDA FORMA DE SER ASI QUE MEJOR DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!—la castaña lo miro con fuego en los ojos, la situación ya era bastante agotadora y rara como para sumarle las insensateces de su amigo

-ESO ES LO QUE DESEAS PARA QUE PUEDAS TERMINAR CON LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!

-POR MORGANA HARRY COMO TE IMAGINAS ESAS COSAS ESTAS DELIRANDO DE VERDAD, YA VISTE EL ESTADO EN EL QUE DEJASTE A DRACO, APENAS SI SE PUEDE MOVER!

-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO COMO ESTE!

-YA SUFICIENTE!—hermione grito desesperada, luego de ojear a su amigo rubio sostenerse en pie con una clara mueca de dolor, suspiro profundamente y le encaro—POR QUE DEMONIOS TE COMPORTAS DE ESA MANERA, NO TE ENTIENDO HARRY QUE TE SUCEDE, QUE ESTA PASANDO!

-QUIERES SABER POR QUE ME COMPORTO ASI, POR QUE ACTUO DE ESTA MANERA—y alli harry se quito los lentes para masajear el puente de su nariz desesperadamente—

-SI, QUIERO SABER, ILUMINAME SI NO TE IMPORTA!—alli la oji miel harta de la situación se cruzo de brazos en su pecho, inflo sus mejillas y lo miro mas decidida que nunca a rebatir cualquier improperio que a su amigo el heroe pudiera soltarle—

-PASA….- y sonrio… no de alegria, no de sarcasmo ni de gracia, era la tipica sonrisa que pone una persona al borde de un colapso nervioso y lo unico que desea hacer es liberarse de ese peso y escupir la verdad a los cuatro vientos—QUE ESTOY JODIDAMENTE CELOSO Y AL VERTE EN ESA SITUACIÓN CON EL MALDITO HURON OXIGENADO, EXPLOTE EN CELOS, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE Y PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI! CONTENTA, YA SABES POR QUE DEMONIOS ME COMPORTO ASI!

Y al terminar la ultima silaba de esa declaracion, cayo en cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se habia declarado a los gritos, habia sucumbido a los celos que sintio al verlos juntos en esa posición tan comprometedora, le habia dicho a la castaña lo que sentia por ella de la peor manera, sus sueños de una declaracion en los jardines, sentados juntos viendo el amanecer después de un pique nique se habia ido por el caño

Todo por que?, por un impulso infundado en una imagen con alguna explicación, por que ahora que estaba mas racional por la impresión de la magnitud de sus palabras cayo en cuenta de ver el lugar, era un gimnasio, con maquinas de ejercicios, colchonetas y hasta una arena de duelos magicos, volteo a ver al rubio la unica victima de su arrojo irracional, estaba de pie a duras penas sosteniendose de una maquina para correr, con una mano en su costado y sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente haciendo juego con su quijada que aprecia querer tocar el piso de lo abierta que estaba

Miro al frente a la castaña, tenia la mirada vacia, parecia en shock, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios abiertos intentando decir algo, pero su voz no salia, solo estaba alli estatica boqueando como pez fuera del agua, sus brazos parecian haberse relajado y lentamente caian sus costados, el silencio era pesado y en ese momento deseo haberse ido al otro mundo junto con Voldemort ya que lanzarse el mismo un aveda kedavra seria muy patetico

-yo…como que me voy…los veo luego—en que momento malfoy se habia trasladado de un extremo de la estancia a otro, no lo supo, lo ultimo que escucho tras sus palabras fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras el—

-hermione yo…bueno no queria que lo supieras asi yo me deje ir, dime algo lo que sea, pero no te quedes en silencio—el azabache se acerco a la chica y coloco su manos sobre sus hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar—

-que has dicho harry, podrias repetirmelo—la castaña lo mira y a la vez no, sus ojos estaba puestos en el pero ella estaba aun en algun lugar lejos de alli intentando comprender la situación—

-que me hables, que digas algo!

-eso no, lo que me gritastes, podrias repetirlo por favor

-que?, quieres que te repita que tontamente y en un arranque de celos desmesurados te confese lo que siento por ti

-si—una simple y escualida respuesta por parte de ella que ahora si lo enfocaba—

-hermione yo…estoy locamente enamorado de ti –y nuevamente lo habia soltado, solo que esta vez con mas delicadeza y una sincera sonrisa algo nerviosa al final—

-harry…- la castaña se lanzo a sus brazos y paso los suyos por el cuello del chico, sus lagrimas salian solas de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y su cuerpo temblaba conforme sollosaba quedamente—

-mione, perdoname, se que no debi decirtelo asi, es mas nunca debi decirtelo, menos en la situación en la lo hice, con todo esto de la profecia, fue incorrecto de mi parte…

-shhh no digas mas, no digas que te arrepientes de esto, no lo hagas, no quiero oir que te arrepientes—la chica lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras hundia su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—

-estas loca mione, nunca me arrepentire de sentir esto por ti, escuchame nunca—harry tomo delicadamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos—

-eso espero por que sino me sentire como una tonta al hacer lo que tengo pensado—la castaña le sonrio—

-y que tienes pensado hac…-la frase quedo incompleta y su razon salio de paseo a la china, al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos apretandose de manera delicada demostrando en un simple acto lo que no podia poner en palabras-

Sus ojos se mantenia cerrados, si aquello era un sueño harry no queria despertar, se sentia en la gloria, besar a Hermione era lo mejor que habia probado en su vida y estaba seguro que nada ni nadie podria hacerlo sentir tan completo, era un momento unico y perfecto, hasta que sintio como esta se retiraba y renuentemente tubo que abrir sus ojos.

-_hermione—_apenas pudo susurrar luego de bajar de aquella nube magica-


	15. un conversacion muy reveladora

-_hermione—_apenas pudo susurrar luego de bajar de aquella nube magica-

-yo…harry…yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti

Una simple frase que le devolvió el corazon y el alma colocandolo en el lugar de donde nunca debieron haber salido, ya que al verla alli de pie luego del beso temerosa de mirarle a los ojos, penso que ella se habia arrepentido

-mione yo lo lamento, exagere la situación y se que todo tiene una explicación

-creo que a quien deberias pedir perdon es a Draco, a el fue el que mas heriste

-si, lo hare, se que me pase de la raya, pero ya no podia con estos celos

-harry debes aprender a controlarte

-pero el pensar que tu y el estubieran juntos me …me enfurecio

-por que?

-no lo se, tal vez di todo por sentado o quizas el imaginarte a su lado feliz con un hijo y dejarme…mione eres la unica que nunca se alejo de mi por mas que lo intente, nunca me dejaste solo

-harry nunca te deje solo, por que no quise, necesitabas apoyo y alguien que te guiara

-aunque sabes que fue lo que me alento a seguir y derrotar a Voldemort?

-que?

-tu, el amor que sentia por ti, una vez dumbledore me dijo que derrotaria al lord tenebroso por que tenia algo que el no y eso era amor, en ese momento no lo entendi pero luego durante la busqueda de los horrocroux comprendi, mi mayor arma era este amor que sentia por ti y mi deseo de protegerte

-oh harry—hermione volvio a abrazarle—y que pasara ahora?

-primero disculparme con malfoy, y después decirle a todo el mundo que me perteneces

-te pertenezco?—la castaña le miro alzando una ceja—y desde cuando?

-desde siempre mione, eres la destinada a estar a mi lado

-como estas tan seguro señor potter?

-por que tendremos dos hermosos hijos

-sera por la profecia

-no, por la profesia sera solo uno, y el hijo extra es por que seras mia

-no

-no que?

-no soy tuya—la chica le solto y camino hacia la puerta-no aun

-mione—el azabache corrio tras ella y le abrazo de la cintura—

-harry que haces?

-no te dejare salir hasta que no admitas que eres mia

-pues no lo soy

-si lo eres, ahora eres mi novia

-desde cuando? A mi nadie me ha preguntado nada

-he?, bueno es obvio tu me amas y yo a ti y…-el chico de gafas la solto y rapidamente la giro para quedar frente a frente—Hermione jane Granger me harias el honor de ser mi novia?

-sera un placer harry—y con una gran sonrisa le beso—

-sera mejor salir y ayudar a malfoy, no creo que pueda llegar a la enfermeria el solo

-pobre, la proxima respira y escucha antes de atacar

-por cierto que hacian?

-que?—la castaña aligero el paso hacia la puerta completamente sonrojada-

-que hacian juntos? Por que la verdad siempre que uno se iba el otro tambien y siempre que veia el mapa estaban juntos y hoy desaparecieron y me acorde de la sala, que quizas aun funcionaba, Hermione que hacian juntos?

-yo..harry…bueno…-la joven le miro a los ojos, alli de pie con una sonrisa comprensiba y los brasos a sus costados, estaba esperando una explicación con la mayor calma posible—no puedo mentirte—la castaña tomo aire—saliamos a besarnos y acariciarnos y hoy cuando entraste, eso era exactamente lo que haciamos, toda la sala es una farza por si alguien nos descubria

-harry la miro fijamente, sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas, su mirada perdida en algun punto de sus zapatos, sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza por la confecion—por que? Por que lo hicieron? Se que me amas ya me los confirmaste, pero por que traicionar a ginny y a mi de esa manera?

-yo…-la oji miel no sabia si el miedo que sentia, era por confesar aquello que se juro no decir o por la forma tan apasible de tomarselo el moreno—necesitabamos acoplarnos el uno al otro, si vamos a tener que acostarnos, minimo debemos saber despertar en nosotros la atracción fisica

-entonces lo que hacian era verse para besarse y exitarse?

-algo asi, yo…bueno Draco podra ser muy atractivo y todo pero no me despertaba la mas minima exitacion y pues bueno yo a el tampoco asi que decidimos intentar encontrarnos para…tu sabes

-para conocer donde tocar y como hacerlo y de esa manera….ahhh mione hasta para mi es difícil de imaginar!

-ahora me debes odiar harry—la castaña aun desde su lugar comenzo a derramar lagrimas—y si quieres terminar adelante

-mione—el chico se acerco y el abrazo—te amo y entiendo lo que hacian, no me agrada la idea; pero si lo hicieron es por que lo necesitaban

-harry pense que creias que era una…

-shhh no digas eso, nunca lo pensaria…bueno antes lo insinue por que estaba cegado por los celos y dije cosas sin querer

-oh harry gracias por comprender—la chica le abrazo aun mas fuerte mientras sollosaba en su hombro—

-asi que…mmmm…que fue exactamente lo que interrumpi? Que estaban por hacer?

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! Ni creas que te dire!

-eres mi novia y tengo el derecho a saber que haces con el huron a solas aunque no me agrade la idea, dime—harry tomo aire para asimilar lo que iba a pronunciar—hasta donde han llegado juntos?

-en realidad quieres saber?

-no, pero al parecer mi lado masoquista si

-jejej, bueno de besos y caricias no hemos pasado, lo ibamos a hacer pero llegaste

-caricias como? Y hacer! Te ibas a acostar con malfoy?

-no seas tonto harry, ibamos a pasar de las caricias…bueno el ya me ha tocado debajo de la ropa intima y la ultima barrera seria perder la ropa..bueno el sexo oral ya que el respeta que me entregare a ti por primera vez

-y tu hasta donde has llegado con el?

-al mismo limite que el conmigo

-quiero llegar antes que el a esa parte

-QUE!

-se que suena loco, pero quiero ser el primero en darte placer mione

-pe..pero harry tu y yo nunca…

-lo se, pero si voy a permitir que estos acercamientos entre ustedes se den o minimo lo hago yo tambien contigo o me convierto en un espectador

-quieres presenciar las practicas!

-practicas? Que sutil nombre le pusieron

-no estoy de bromas harry—la castaña le miro enfadada—como crees que te dejare ver lo que hacems?, si solos estoy nerviosa contigo mirando no podre moverme

-tranquila, si no quieres verme, usare la capa

-aun asi sabre que estas alli

-entoces olvida las practicas

-tendre que consultarlo con Draco, pero no te aseguro nada

-de acuerdo, ahora vamos por el, seguro esta desmayado en algun pasillo

Ambos chicosa salieron de la sala tomados de la mano y frente a ellos se encontraba el rubio tirado en el suelo, con su mano en el costado viendolos con cara de fastidio

-al fin salen, pense que me quedaria aquí todo el dia

-que haces malfoy?

-tu que crees potter, descansar en el duro y frio suelo del pasillo

-ah yo pense que necesitabas ayuda para ir a la enfermeria, pero si no es asi me voy con mione

-oye! Por tu culpa estoy asi!

-quien te manda a ti a querer seducir a mi novia

-novia?

-si, mione es mi novia

-antes no lo era, asi que yo podia …espera dijiste seducirla!

-si y ni creas que me gusta la idea de que le metieras mano!

-pe…espera potter todo tiene una explicación, no te alteres y por el amor a merlin acuerdate de la profecia no puedes matarme!

-deja el panico malfoy, que no me guste no signifique que no lo comprenda, por lo menos ya tengo una ventaja sobre ti

-cual es? Que tu no fuiste brutalmente atacado?

-no, que conmigo mione no nesecita practicar nada

-cierra la boca potter, si no hubieras interrumpido su primer orgasmo me hubiera pertenecido

-ahora tendras que esperar hasta esa noche para darselo, por que o las practicas son supervisadas por mi o acaban

-que demonios eres voyero o que? Vas a espiarnos, potter no sabia que tenias esas manias tan perversas

-mira huron, no soy de esos, pero al parecer quieres sentir otro hechizo sobre ti y eso lo puedo arreglar

-no creeme con uno es suficiente, ya anote mentalmente no meterme con lo que es tuyo, es una experiencia muy dolorosa

-entonces ya empezamos a comprendernos mejor

-mejor ayudenme, este dolor es insoportable…demonios potter ese _expelliamus_ no era un _Crucio _disfrazado

-a decir verdad malfoy no lo se

-QUE! ERES UN MALDITO INBECIL!

-perdona estaba furioso y bueno si tengo la capacidad de disfrazar hechizos pero no se si inconcientemente lo hago

-si no fuera por hermy te lanzaria yo uno a ti

-no te equivocas, si no fuera por que no puedes moverte ya me habrias lanzado uno

-mejor dejemos esto de lado y llevame a la enfermeria, si es posible aparecerte seria mas rapido, llevo una hora aquí sentado

-pareces un bebe, pero bueno…

Harry tomo al rubio de la mano y se concentro en la enfermeria para aparecerse alli con él, mientras Hermione tomaba rumbo a su sala comun, se topo de frente con alguien a quien no creia volver a ver

-hola Hermione, como estas?

-bien chang

-vamos, estuvimos juntas en el ejercito de dumbledore, puedes tutearme

-si eso te hace feliz cho, entonces lo hare

-parece que no te agrada verme?

-no es eso, no estoy de humor es todo

-creo mas bien que no quieres que este aquí , por que piensas que ire tras harry nuevamente

-no digas tonterias, ademas te informo que harry ya tiene novia

-de verdad?, pero pense que harry y ginny ya no tenian nada, es mas creia que era la novia de malfoy? Acaso son un trio?

-cho como quedaste en ravenclaw, no ginny no es novia de harry y ella si esta con malfoy

-entonces quien mas podria ser su novia? Debe ser alguna chica hermosa, con hermoso cabello y buen cuerpo

-por que lo dices?, por que describir a la chica asi?

-por que mas, mirame y mira a ginny, crees que harry buscaria algo menos que una vela, por merlin, esta mal de la vista pero no tanto como para posarse en alguien como…como tu por ejemplo

-y se puede saber que tengo yo que tu o ginny no tengan?—hermione estaba que no podia mas con su enfado, como se atrevia la china a decir que ella era poco para harry—

-vamos Hermione solo mirate, tu cabello es un desastre y a jusgar por tus ropas debes de tener sobrepeso, por que sino que te hace usar el uniforme como tres tallas mas grandes? Talvez a krum le gustan rellenitas y por eso te invito en cuarto año

-sabes que cho pierdete! Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mi y para tu interes harry si se fijaria en alguien como yo!

-si que te veria dime?

-soy fiel, leal, siempre le apoyo en todo, le ayudo, soy responsable, e inteligente y muchas mas cualidades de las que tu careces

-eso no cuenta, una chica…no una novia debe ser bonita y con buen porte, imaginate las fotos de alguien como tu al lado de harry, que vergüenza

-sabes que, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, disfruta el dia chang

-gracias Granger y suerte con la prueba de mañana, aunque no la necesites siendo un raton de biblioteca

Hermione salio corriendo de alli, tras la felicidad de saber que harry la amaba, venia chang y le hacia ver la realidad, ella al lado de harry seria una vergüenza para el chico, debia cambiar y volverse una vela solo para estar a su altura? O quizas lo mejor era mantener su relacion en secreto para que no fuera humillado al estar al lado de alguien tan poco femenina como ella

Mientras en un salon lejos de alli una joven figura conversaba con alguien a travez de la chimenea

-entonces todo arreglado?

-el plan va en marcha

-recuerda, que tienes que vigilar a malfoy y potter para descubrir quienes son los otros herederos

-si no se preocupe mi señor lo hare

-y con respecto al torneo, sabotea a la chica granger, si la ve potter en peligro podemos amenazarlo para que revele las identidades

-si, ademas ya tenia planeado otra cosa mas

-y se puede saber con que autorización?

-perdone mi señor, pero concluí que si potter y granger son mejores amigos, esta sabra quienes son los herederos, a estas alturas ya deben tener pistas y crei que si me acerco a ella podria sonsacarle la verdad

-muy inteligente, pero mantente sigiloso y ambos planes deberan estar en pie

-si mi señor

Después de esto la conversación se termino y la sigilosa figura salio de la habitación, sin ser visto por nadie

-bueno granger es hora de jugar…

**al fin pude actualizar jeje es que bueno estoy en planes de ir a la playa y ya me voy asi que los dejo con algo en que entretenerse el fin de semana y hasta le amrtes que actualice nos veremos, no olviden los comentarios U_U ya nadie me deja XD que no les gusta la historia jejejeje bueno tambien les recomiendo pasarse por mi otra historia "hermione esta embarzada" a ver que tal besos y disfruten el fin de semana**


	16. todo arreglado al fin? o no?

muy inteligente, pero mantente sigiloso y ambos planes deberan estar en pie

-si mi señor

Después de esto la conversación se termino y la sigilosa figura salio de la habitación, sin ser visto por nadie

-bueno Granger es hora de jugar…

Unas horas mas tarde Harry regreso a su torre junto con Malfoy mas o menos recuperado, al aparecerse en medio del lugar una pelirroja corrió hasta su novio preocupada al verlo apenas sostenerse de su amigo de ojos verdes

-Por Salazar Draco que te sucedió?

-un encuentro con Potter nada agradable

-Harry tu lastimaste asi a mi novio, por que?

-fue un accidente me deje llevar en un encuentro amistoso de magia

-tu y Draco juntos amistosamente? Sabes que esa frase seria tachada de imposible cierto?

-bueno ya se me paso la mano, pero Hermione es testigo si de verdad quieres averiguar que no lo ataque a propósito puedes preguntarle

-y lo hare—Ginny ayudo a su novio a sentarse en un sofá mientras luna y ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico—en cuanto la vea le pediré una explicación

-Mione no esta? Pero si venia hacia acá cuando salimos de la sala de los menesteres

-sala de los menesteres! Acaso no se destruyo en la guerra, tu sabes el incendio y todo eso—Ron lo miro dudoso—

-la verdad no se como esta la sala de vuelta, los únicos que saben con exactitud son Malfoy y Hermione

-y bien huron—Ronald lo miro en espera de una respuesta—

-la sala no se destruyo, solo el salón que pidieron en ese momento que no podrá ser invocado nunca mas, por lo demás la sala funciona igual—respondió con total naturalidad-

-desde cuando lo saben? Y por que rayos nunca nos dijeron nada—Luna lo miraba entre divertida y seria analizando cada movimiento del rubio—

-apenas hace dos noche la descubrimos y necesitábamos un lugar a solas donde practicar—el chico de mirada acerada se congelo en ese instante, había respondido a la pregunta sin poner atención al pequeño detalle del cual ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, todos menos Potter que ya estaba enterado de sus "practicas" y de una manera nada sutil con su varita lo había convencido a dejarlas de lado de ahora en adelante—

-Practicas? Que tipo de practicas y por que a SOLAS!—los celos de su novia explotaron en un instante, sus ojos verdes le miraban echando fuego por ellos—

Ahora si Malfoy tenia miedo, conocía a su novia y su carácter y con el incidente de hace unos días atrás con Hermione sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer por celos

-bueno las practicas eran sobre…-y antes de poder continuar Harry hablo por él-

-cálmate Ginny solo son practicas de acondicionamiento físico, sabes que Mione quiere ser aurora también y el huron aquí presente la ayudaba a ponerse en forma, yo mismo supervise hoy una de esas practicas

-Por eso esta herido Draco, tuvieron un combate para medir capacidades

-si—el azabache sonrío nerviosamente, había elegido sus palabras con cuidado en espera de responder antes que los nervios del rubio lo delataran y confesara armando una tercera guerra mágica y ya que el había asumido todo mas calmado y conociendo a su amiga como la conocía decidió intervenir-

-Draco podría ir a una de esas practicas contigo?—una inocente pregunta de la joven rubia—

-NO!—Fue la respuesta de ambos al instante y al unísono—

-Por que?

-este Luna si te lastimo la comadreja me odiara y apenas si me tolera, mejor lo dejamos—Draco recordaba su situación con la castaña y la reacción de Potter ante la "practica" y no quería pasar por un golpe así de parte del pelirrojo—

-Le diré a Hermione que practique conmigo entonces—el brillo burlista en los ojos de la rubia no pasaron desapercibidos por él, la conocía y sabia que era de ravenclaw por algo, sabia que todo era una farsa, se maldijo internamente al no haberlo pensado con anterioridad—

-A todo esto donde estará Mione?—Harry tomo la palabra y ágilmente intento cambiar el tema de conversación-

-Mira el mapa Potter y lo sabrás, no es así como nos localizaste?—Draco le fulmino con la mirada, claramente indicándole que no le había gustado la idea de ser espiado—

-Lo deje en la habitación iré por el

-Antes de poner tan siquiera un pie en el escalón para subir a la habitación, el retrato se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione algo apurada- Harry, Draco ya regresaron

-No sabelotodo estamos aun en la enfermería por que no vas a buscarnos—Draco le sonrío cínicamente-

-Eres insufrible huron, pero necesito hablar con ambos a solas

-vamos hermy sabes que soy muy posesivo y no me gustan los tríos, además no tengo esas inclinaciones si quieres un trío que sea con Ginny—el rubio la miro suspicaz, el encantaba sacarla de quicio—

-bueno pero solo si Ginny esta de acuerdo, o mejor aun una orgia entre todos, somos seis y podríamos intercambiar parejas en cualquier momento

-touché princesa

-ves puedo devolverte el juego si deseo—le saco la lengua juguetonamente—pero que no me rebaje a tu nivel es diferente

-bien que te gustaría bajar a mi nivel o al menos al nivel de mi varita

-pues yo pienso que tu varita es muy delgada, lo lamento por Ginny, no se como tendrás hijos con ella, funciona cierto?

-vamos a la habitación y te enseño como? Talvez hasta podrías aprender algo y enseñárselo luego a Potter—esta vez el rubio no se dejaría ganar, alguno de los dos cedería en ese juego perverso y no seria él—

-no, no creo la verdad pienso que hasta luna me complacería mejor

-lo dices por experiencia Granger

-no aun no quiere pero bueno Ginny es otra cosa—ahora usaría su artillería pesada, le ganaría un combate a ese huron pervertido en su propio terreno—

-ves entonces un trío con ella no te molestaría si ya se conocen en ese ámbito tan profundo seria maravilloso verlas juntas mientras…

-YA! CALLENSE QUE ME HACEN IMAGINAR COSAS!—Ronald había gritado mientras se tapaba las orejas fuertemente—

-al parecer la comadreja mato la diversión—el rubio le miro de mala gana—y tenia las de ganar

-sigue creyéndolo teñido

-bueno que querías decirme junto con el héroe? O necesitas privacidad en serio?

-no, bueno al final sabrán-la castaña suspiro cansinamente—Harry quiero mantener nuestra relación en secreto, al menos hasta que termine esto de la profecía

-que!-Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros para verle directamente—por que? Te arrepientes? Te da vergüenza que lo sepan?

-no Harry, pero en estos momentos si sale a la luz que somos novios pensaran que soy la heredera y que es solo por la profecía y muchas cosas parecidas

-pero podría negarlo, sabes que te amo y quiero que todo el mundo mágico se entere, gritarlo al mundo si es necesario

-lo se, y yo te amo a ti, pero por favor intenta entender si—la oji miel lo miro suplicante—

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres, así será, pero aquí en la torre te demostrare siempre mi amor sin importar quien nos vea

-de acuerdo—ambos jóvenes se abrazaron ante la mirada atónita de los otros 3 chicos—

-Alto allí! Desde cuando son novios!—Nuevamente el pelirrojo había puesto el grito en el cielo ante la sorpresiva noticia—

-bueno es algo difícil de explicar todo sucedió muy rápido y lo importante es que somos novios

-aun así quiero una explicación Harry soy tu mejor amigo y lo merezco y se que Luna y Ginny sabrán todo a detalles cuando acorralen a mione

-mira comadreja la cosa fue que estaba con Hermione practicando—volteo a ver picadamente a la castaña- y Harry llego en tan mal momento que me vio sobre la princesa en una pose muy comprometedora y…

-e impulsivamente lo ataque, estalle en celos, le grite a Hermione que la amaba y después de una explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, hablamos nos sinceramos y le pedí ser mi novia

-entonces si atacaste a mi Draco adrede!

-No Ginny fue un error, estaba celoso yo…

-celoso porque? Como los encontraste? Acaso Draco estaba sobre Hermione tocandola y besandola? Solo asi se justificaria un ataque como ese

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose unos a otros en espera de que alguien pensara rapido una respuesta y solucionaran todo sin caer en detalles privados, suficiente era con saberlo ellos tres para comentarlo a los demas en la sala

-Draco no me digas que si paso de esa forma…que hacias con Hermione!

-No!, mira Ginny Draco estaba entrenado commigo en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y bueno cayo sobre mi en mala postura y Harry entro y lo vio y…me crees cierto?

-la pelirroja le miraba fijamente en busca de duda en sus palabras, su nerviosismos delataba que no era todo verdad y queria saber que sucedió exactamente—no te creo, Harry no atacaria a Draco por nada

-esta bien seremos sinceros—Hermione miro a Harry rapidamente y luego al rubio que habia tomado la palabra—en el momento que Potter entro yo tenia a Hermione bajo de mi con mi mano en su pecho y besandonos, eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar al niño que vivio de esa manera

-la…la besaste! Y lo dices asi tan tranquilo!

-que parte de mala postura no entiendes, resbale con una llave y caimos mal justo en el momento que este—señalo a Harry—entro

-entonces no estaban haciendo nada malo? Solo se resbalaron?—la pelirroja rogaba en su interior por que todo fuera asi, suficiente tenia con pensar que su amiga y su novio tendrian que acostarse—

-que no me crees Ginny? Te he dado tan poca confianza en nuestra relacion?—el rubio sabia que habia mentido de manera descomunal pero debia seguir y fingir que estaba dolido antes que confesar la verdad ya en un futuro muy lejano le diria la verdad—

-perdona es que bueno todo esto de la profesia me tiene estresada y comprendo que debe suceder pero aun asi me disgusta de cierta forma, perdona no debi pensar mal de ti ni de Hermione

-no te preocupes Ginny—la castaña se acerco y le abrazo—mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana es mi gran prueba y necesito apoyo

-es cierto mucha suerte Hermione

Los seis chicos subieron a su habitación para descansar un poco, mañana seria el inicio del torneo de los tres magos y su amiga seria una de las competidoras, sera un día largo y tortuoso pero al menos ya no tenian que preocuparse por nada, ni que Voldemort atacara, estaba muerto y ese año seria su año tranquilo o al menos eso es lo que pensaban…

**bueno yo aqui de nuevo hasta que por fin actualize XD no me maten y ohhh sorpresa ya regreso mi musa de inspiracion para mis dos fic de harry potter vivaaaaaa!**

**ahora veamos no escribire mas hasta ver comentarios U_U ya no le gusto a nadie mi historia ( vease a mery en un rincon triste XD) si soborno...mmmm...podria ser...**

**ATENCION...ATENCION...XD quien quiera una cita de ensueño con su personaje favorito de mi fic que ponga el primer comentario a este nuevo capitulo y el nombre de este y lo hare aparecer en su casa durante 24 horas a toda dispocicion XD oferta por tiempo limitado y caduca a las 24 horas de haber puesto el comentario ¬¬ y si todos estan hechizados para evitar que se los queden jejeje besos y bendiciones a todos XD**


End file.
